


Little Tony

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Series: Little Tony [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Caregiver Bucky, Carseats, Cribs, Crying, Daddy!Steve, Diapers, Hurt/Comfort, Interrupted Sex, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Littles Are Known, M/M, Married Sex, Mommy!Nat, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifiers, Papa!Bucky, Phil and Nat are married, Pullups, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve and Bucky are cute, Steve and Bucky are married, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Torture, bottles, caregiver steve, daddy!Phil, falling down - Freeform, light sex, little Tony, little clint, sippycups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 56,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: Tony Stark is a Little and he isn't sure how to feel about it.Steve and Bucky are caregivers and aren't sure how to feel about it.





	1. Little?!?!?! (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Steve/Caregiver  
> Bucky/Alpha/Caregiver  
> Phil/Caregiver  
> Bruce/Neural with caregiver tendencies  
> Natasha/Neural with caregiver tendencies  
> Clint/Little age 3 (3 ½ if you ask him)  
> Tony/Little age 1 ½

**‘Little’**

Tony Stark a Little???? No way in _Hell_ he was a Little. Yet the open letter on the table stated otherwise. He tried to read the letter again looking for a mistake.

To Tony Stark or Legal Guardian,

Tony Stark: Unclassified as May 29, 1970.

Notes from Dr. Cho.

Tony Stark appeared in my office on July 29, 2016. Two months late for his check up. But seeing as he has been unclassified for the past 46 years, two months late is not really into consideration. Tony Stark also appeared in my office without a legal guardian or companion to drive him home if necessary. He seemed overly nervous while waiting for his appointment and it didn’t seemed to cease when in the small office with just myself, Dr. Cho, present. Tony Stark seemed distracted and didn’t want to talk about his past. He had known that he was Unclassified. He stated, ‘ “I am only here because Steve Rogers ordered me to.” ’ Tony Stark didn’t seem sure what to do when he stated this sentence. He seemed like a 2 year old told to do something by his daddy and not happy about it. He was not the normal charismatic Tony Stark everyone knows; he was nervous and upset. After politely but curtly shaking my hand, he left, only plastering on a smile for the camera. His charismatic personality making its appearance. Therefore I, Dr. Cho, classify Tony Stark a Little.

Tony Stark: Classified as July 29, 2016.

Tony Stark: Classified: **Little** Age 18 months

Order of procedure:

Find a Legal Guardian or Caregiver able to take care of a 18 month old Little.

Have a Little physical check up as soon as possible.

Due to unavailable information on time spend as a Little due to being unclassified as of May 29, 1970, it is requested that above order is taken in order quickly and effectively.

Dr. Cho,

Official Littles and Classification Testing Director

Tony was so focused on the letter looking for a mistake, any mistake, that he didn’t hear Steve behind him.

“Tony?” Steve could see that Tony looked worriedly at the letter in front of him. He gently placed his hand on his shoulder. “Tony?”

“Jesus Christ Steve!” Tony jumped up so fast he knocked his cup of coffee over on his crotch. Thankfully it was cold from Tony focusing on the letter for so long.

“Oh Tony I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to make sure you were ok after getting your letter.” Steve said hurriedly but calmly. He knew what the letter said. Or rather it just confirmed what he already knew. He went to go get some paper towels from the kitchen. As he turned to go Clint came running into the room.

“Un’le Steve guess what daddy---” Clint froze at the scene in front of him. “Un’le Steve did Tony pee his pants?”

“What! No I didn’t, I...I...I” Tony stuttered then stop and looked at Steve. Steve’s soft look is what did him in.

Steve was happy he hadn’t moved far from Tony when Tony flung himself into Steve’s arms wailing with tears streaming down his face. “Ohh baby it’s ok. It’s ok. Shh shh.” He cooed.

Tony gave a small squeak of surprise when he felt Steve pick him up and put him on his chest. Tony’s legs were on either side of Steve’s waist, so Tony could hid his cries in Steve’s neck. But also so if Tony moved his head just a little he could hear Steve’s heartbeat.

“Clint sweetheart why don’t you go back to your daddy while I go settle Tony down.” Steve smiled at Clint, who was now nervous and sucking his thumb.

“Did I do wrong Un’le Steve?”

“No buddy, you didn’t do anything wrong Tony’s just a little tired right now.”

“He goes night night.”

Steve really didn’t want Clint to follow them down the hall so he just agreed with him and sent him back to his daddy.

They were on the common floor which had a communal kitchen, dining room, and a living room. Then the was a couple of bedrooms with bathrooms for guests, and a nursery, which Steve was now in with the still crying Tony. Tony was still crying but not wailing as loud as he had been in the kitchen.

Steve sat in the rocking chair and turned Tony on his lap. “Hey baby. Can you show me those pretty eyes of yours hmm? Tony peeked up at him really quick then hid again. “Oh that’s all you can do right now that’s ok. Good job buddy.” Tony whimpered and tried to hid further into Steve. “Oh it’s ok baby. It’s ok.” Steve gave a light push off with his foot to start the movement of the rocker. It surprised him when Tony found his heartbeat and began to calm down listening to it. After about 20 minutes Phil came quietly to the door.

“Hey so I read the letter. Do you want me to get Bucky?”

Steve would have been grateful for the comfort of his husband, but he didn’t think Tony was ready for that. “No that’s ok. Is he home from work?”

“Yup. So is Tasha. I’ll try to keep Clint out of here.” Phil said with a smile. Bucky and Natasha worked as Phil’s head agents. They helped train and recruit new agents. They went in when Clint woke up Little. Clint worked there too when he was Big. Bruce worked at the University down the street as the science teacher. (Obviously).

“Ok thanks Phil. I’ll text Bucky then call Dr. Cho. I think there is something wrong with Tony. He dropped so hard I want to make sure he’s ok.”

Phil nodded in agreement then went to go collect Clint so they could go see mommy.

Steve carefully shifted the half-lid-eyed Tony so he could took grab his phone from his back pocket. Tony whined and tried to cuddle back into to him. Steve held the back of his head, when he tried to move his head lolled backwards in an uncoordinated manner.

“Hey hey hey, you’re ok. I’m right here I’m not going anywhere.” Steve wasn’t sure if Tony understood what he was saying, but even really little Littles could understand tones of voices. Once Tony settled back down Steve clicked on Bucky’s contact.

_‘Hey Babe.’_

_‘Hey babe. Are you downstairs?’_

_‘Yup with Tony.’_

Bucky’s response took a couple moments. _‘Ok I’ll take a shower and come down.’_

Steve sighed and hit the man’s picture on his contact then put the phone to his ear.

“Hey, wassup?”

“So the thing about being with Tony.” Steve started.

“With Tony?” Buck asked calmly.

“Oh no. No no no! Not like that. Come on babe, you know me better than that. No it’s quite the opposite actually.” Steve rushed. Tony didn’t like the way he sounded and started to cry. “Shh shh. It’s ok honey.” Steve started back up the rocking that he had stopped when he answered the phone.

“Who are you shushing? I’m coming down.”

“Buck wait--” Steve said before he hung up on him. Steve wasn’t sure what just happened so he just sat there. Confused. He didn’t have to wait long though as a couple minutes later he could hear the elevator door open.

“Steven!”

“Buck in here.” Steve called. Tony startled but just made a small whimpering sound which ceased when Steve ran his fingers through his hair.

“Steven.” The long haired man stopped at the door and looked at the image before him.

“I need you to go read the letter on the table.” Steve stated calmly trying to calm his Alpha’s protective side.

Apparently everyone was going to read Tony’s letter today.

Now Bucky was confused as he went to go find said letter. He found it on the table and sat down to read it. He read it twice just like Tony had; not looking for a mistake just making sense of what it said and the image that had greeted him in the nursery.

Ok. So Tony Stark was a Little. Now what? He knew that it wouldn’t bode well with Tony when he came out of headspace. Judging by the scene Tony had dropped after reading the letter. Bucky got up from the table and made his way back to the nursery. This time when he went in Tony was out cold against Steve’s shoulder as he had continued rocking. The older man couldn’t help but smile at Steve. Steve looked like such a dad, looking at his phone probably playing solitaire with a baby asleep on his chest.

“Steve.” Steve looked up at him. “I’m sorry I thought the worse.” Bucky felt embarrassed that he had thought the worst of his mate.

“Don’t do that to yourself Buck. I know it's hard for you to trust right off.” Steve always knew what he was thinking. He sighed and walked over to the duo kneeling in front of them. Well Steve and a softly snoring Tony. Which brought Buck to his next point.

“What do we do with this situation?” He said now a bit more calmly. Tony sensed another presence in the room and stirred. He blinked a couple of slow times and tried to focus on Bucky’s face.

Bucky felt his heart melt as he saw one little brown eye peek out from Steve’s shirt. “Hi cutie. It’s ok. Go back to sleep balach beag.” Bucky ran his fingers through the sandy brown hair. Tony looked at him with wet eyes before relaxing and going back to sleep.

Steve was glad he was sitting down as his knees went weak from hear his Alpha speak in Gaelic to soothe the Little back to sleep. Bucky had a hard time since Hydra. He had always been a caregiver, but Hydra had made him into an Alpha. Bucky hated it. He hated it that it made him think the worst of things before he could calm down and take care of things. Steve had helped him find his caregiver side and helped him learn that while it is ok to be protective, he needs to trust his mate as well. He came out of his thoughts when Tony gave a little sigh in his sleep.

“Babe I’m worried about him.” Steve took Bucky’s metal hand. “He dropped so hard. I will take care of him, but I’m unsure what to do besides that.”

“Do you want me to call Dr. Cho?”

Steve looked at him with a sheepish grin. “That’s what I was hoping.” Bucky hummed and stood up to placed a kiss on his lips. After he left, Steve stood up and walked over to the crib. Because they thought Clint was the only Little; there was only one crib. Clint’s favorite animals were dinosaurs, so that meant dinosaur sheets, blankets, dinosaur decal on the walls, and a ton of dinosaurs toys laying around. Steve wondered what Little Tony liked. He gently laid Tony in the crib and put the blanket over him. Steve was quiet as he grabbed his phone and made his way back to the living room.

_******balach beag=baby boy or little boy in Scottish Gaelic******_

Bucky made his way out to the kitchen and grab the contact info off of the Little’s letter.

“Hello, Little and classification office?”

“Hi. Is this Dr. Cho’s office?”

“Yes. How can I help you?”

“Umm...I’m calling on account of Tony Stark. He had an appointment today and we are worried about his results."

“Is Tony a Little? Was it an classification appointment today?”

“Yes and Yes ma’am.”

“Ok. Are you Tony’s legal guardian?”

Bucky wasn’t exactly sure how to processed, so he just went for it. Or he was going to “send it” as Clint would say. “Yes ma’am.”

“Alrighty then let me transfer you to Sarah Temple. She is Dr. Cho’s residing nurse.”

“Thank you very much ma’am. You have a good rest of your day.” The man said politely before being transferred.

“Sarah Temple.” A soft southern drawl made its way across the speaker.

“Hi. This is Bucky Barnes on account of Tony Stark.”

“Hi. How can I help you today Mr. Barnes?”

“Tony was in your office earlier today for his classification and when he read the letter he dropped down into headspace hard and we’re just worried about him is all. We know how to take care of Littles, we just want to make sure he’s ok.”

“Oh I do see that. I have Tony’s file in front of me. Well seeing that he has not been classified before today him dropping hard is not a cause for alarm, but if it would put you at ease I can give him a check over at 4PM. Also seeing that he is in need of a Little physical check up it wouldn’t do any harm either. Kill two birds with one stone if you know what I mean.” Sarah laughed.

“That reference I do understand.” Bucky said.

“I’m sorry Mr. Barnes?” Sarah asked, clearly confused.

“Oh a nothing. Sorry.” After a quick glance at the kitchen stove clock, Bucky continued. Umm... ok. That appointment at 4 sounds great.”

“Ok then. Let me transfer you back to our receptionist.”

“Thank you. We’ll see you shortly then.”

“Your welcome Mr. Barnes. See you shortly.” Sarah parted and transfer him back to the nice front desk receptionist.

“Hi again Mr. Barnes. So I see we are going to put you and your Little in for 4PM. I’ll go ahead and do that and I also see that there is no other instructions or anything you need to bring for this visit.” After a couple of moments she spoke again. “Alrighty you’re all set. We’ll see you at 4PM.”

“Thank you ma’am.” “No problem sweetie. You have a good day now.” Bucky could hear the woman smile on the other end and smiled back as he wished her a good day back. He hung up and turned around to see Steve leaning against the wall, listening to the end of the conversation.

“4. That gives us about two hours. We should let him sleep. We need a car seat and diapers before we do anything.”

Bucky nodded. “I think Clint might have a diaper or two for those rare occasions and he has a car seat that we can use. Happy can just switch out the base to my car.” For once in his life he was happy that Tony made him and Steve get cars along with keeping their motorcycles.

“Ok. Jarvis could you tell Happy our plan please, but tell him he doesn’t need to drive us.” Steve said as an afterthought.

“I have contacted Happy and informed him of your plans. I have also taken the liberty to contact Mr. Coulson as well.” The smooth british voice came to them after a couple moments.

“Thank you Jarvis for telling Phil as well. I suppose I should have asked to use Clint stuff first huh?” Bucky directed that last part to Steve, but before he could comment back, the AI spoke.

“Mr. Coulson said it was ok to use Clint stuff. Though he supposed as you are the best caregivers he has known in a long time, that you have already thought of such precautions. He also states that the diapers are under the bathroom sink in the master bedroom. To which Mr. Barton is currently crying about; as he says that he, “Is a big boy and doesn't need diapers. Or pullups.”

The two men smiled at each other and Steve looked up at the ceiling with a sheepish look.

“Tell Phil that we’re sorry.” “As you wish Captain. I have also sent him a picture of your look as you said that sentence.”

Steve rolled his eyes when Bucky laughed at the audacity of Jarvis. Steve made his way to the master bedroom to retrieve the diapers and wipes while his husband made his way to the nursery. The Captain's heart stopped when he heard a shout, a shriek, and then crying coming from the nursery.

“Buck, Tony!” Steve ran into the room and the fear immediately turned into laughter as he saw Tony naked in Bucky’s arms and they were both wet. And from the smell, it wasn’t water. “I guess we were a little late on the diapers huh.” Steve was wheezing from laughter.

“Shut up jerk.” The man growled at him. “Hand me some of those wipes and take him.”

“Come here honey. That wasn’t a very nice way to wake up huh.” Steve tried to stifle his laughter and smiled as he took the crying Little from him. “Here do you want to try this?” He had found one of Clint’s pacifier on the bed and cleaned it so he could give it to Tony. That is if he would take it. Steve held the blue pacifier to his lips. Tony resisted at first, whimpering in confusion, and then all of a sudden it was like his baby brain clicked in and he latched on. He started sucking furiously, still making soft whines in the back of his throat while tears rolled down his cheeks.

“It’s ok. You’re ok. Let’s get you clean up.” Bucky came over to grab Tony after cleaning up and laid him on the changing table. He made quick work of cleaning and putting a diaper on him. Steve was actually impressed he didn’t think Bucky had ever changed a diaper before. He didn’t even think he had changed Clint’s pull ups before.

“There was Little one time at the base I was stationed at.” Bucky said quietly, rubbing small circles on Tony’s tummy. “Turns out I didn’t need to change his diaper in the end I guess. He only lasted about two hours.”

The younger man’s heart shattered as he listened to the story. Bucky didn’t like talking about his time as the winter soldier. That was, when he could remember little snippets of it.

“Baby.” Steve made his way over to him and pulled him into a hug. He tried his hardest to ignore the way Bucky stiffened at first. He laid a gentle kiss on his lips, trying to convey the endless love and trust he had in the man before him. “I love you. I’m sorry that happened to you. But I swear to you on my life that will never happen again. I’m with you till the end of the line. Until the end.” Steve whispered and laid another kiss on his lips.

“I know. I love you.” Both men looked down as a coo made itself known. Tony was looking up at them with sleepy eyes, playing contently with the end of his pacifier.

“Alright let's get you to the doc’s.” Tony laid his head on his shoulder and switched out playing with the pacifier for Bucky’s hair.

Steve put a couple diapers and wipes in a backpack then grabbed a clean shirt for Bucky and then together they headed downstairs. Happy had finished putting the car seat in and had already left to go help a security situation at Stark Industries.

Bucky placed a lightly sleeping Tony in the seat and buckled him in, shushing him when he stirred.

“Ready?” Buck nodded and Steve threw him the keys.


	2. Little?!?!?! (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up at the doctors.

Tony was comfy. Like really comfy and that was weird. He shifted around and tried opening his heavy eyelids. And that's when he heard and felt it. He heard the crinkle of a diaper and felt a buckle between his legs and one across his chest. This time his eyes snapped open and he let out a yelp. Someone flipped a cover from over his face and then Steve’s face made it into his view. _‘Wait, why Steve?’_ Everything came back to him in a flood of emotions.

“Hi cutie did you have a good nap?”

“Like hell Steve! Get me out NOW!” Tony tugged at the buckles. Steve frowned, but did as he asked. “Why was I in a fucking car seat Steve? What the hell?!” Tony glared at him and then noticed Bucky sitting next to Steve and decided to give him a glare too. Bucky simply looked at him. _‘Which made him even more mad!’_  

Steve put up his hands gently in a non-threatening manner and stood up. “Tony you need to calm down and listen to me for a second. Can you do that for me sweetie?”

“No! I’m not sweetie to you! You know what, I’m leaving!” Tony whirled around on his heels and stomped off. Well not really. He made it a couple steps before he realized where they were and stopped. People were staring, but he didn’t care. _‘He was so angry at Steve! And at Bucky! What happened? Actually he didn’t care! Maybe he would give the men behind him a piece of his mind after all!’_ Tony glared at no one in particular and whirled around to face Steve. Well not really. See when you try to whirl around on your heels several times, you lose your balance.

Tony fell on his butt with a thud. The padding of the diaper did help, but it was squishy, wet, and cold. _‘And it **did** hurt to fall!’_ Tony cried out and tried to crawl over to Steve through his pain and blurry vision. Steve immediately scooped him up in his warm embrace.

“Oh honey that was a big bump wasn’t it. But it's ok now. No more bad floor up here.” Steve cooed and bounced Tony up and down a couple of times.

“Yeah.” Tony sobbed into his neck.

“It’s ok now.”

“No.”

“No. Why not baby?” Steve frowned and then he understood. “Oh ok. Let’s go fix that problem.” He said lightly. Bucky looked at him then nodded when he saw him go for the backpack/diaper bag. Lucky Tony hadn’t yanked the pacifier clip off, so Steve slipped it in his mouth before laying him down on the bathroom changing table.

“All better?” Steve asked when Tony was all cleaned up and back in his arms. Tony grunted and gave a whine before laying his head on his shoulder and playing with the hair on the nape of Steve’s neck. He didn’t have anywhere as long of hair as Bucky though.

Steve and Tony made it back in time to see Bucky standing up holding the car seat in his metal hand and greeting the nurse that would take them back.

“Ah, here they are.” Bucky smiled and gestured towards then.

Tony all of a sudden felt shy and hid his face in Steve’s neck, gripping his shirt a little tighter. He may or may not have sucked the paci a little harder too.

Bucky sensed the change and rubbed Tony’s back laying a quick yet soft kiss on the top of his shandy brown hair. “It’s ok balach beag.” He murmured.

“It’s ok sweetie.” The nurse said before leading them down the hall to an exam room. “Most Littles are nervous during their check ups.” Do you know if he is due for any shots today?”

_‘Oh god.’_

“I hope not.” Steve said nervously. He didn’t think Tony could handle a shot right now. _‘Hell. He didn’t think he could.’_ Bucky gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. Steve smiled weakly back at him.

“Here you go. The doctor will be in to see you shortly.” The nurse guided them into a room and then shut the door behind them to give them some privacy. Steve decided to sit on the exam table with the Little billionaire. He figured it would be easier exam that way. His husband sat down in the chair provided near the door. Steve could sense the Alpha was on guard so by the door probably suited him anyways.

After about 15 minutes of comfort silence and quiet noises of Tony sucking his pacifier; the doctor knocked on the door and came in.

“Hi. I’m Sarah Temple. I spoke on the phone with--” The doctor shook both of the “adults” hands.

“Me ma’am. We spoke on the phone.” Bucky smiled and shook her hand.

“Ah, good. Nice to meet both of you.” Sarah smiled and sat down at the desk, signing onto the computer. “Which actually brings me to my next question. So I know you said on the phone that you were Tony’s guardian, yet it says here that he has been Unclassified since May 29, 1970. So…” She paused for an answer. Steve hadn’t thought about how Bucky had set up the appointment. He had only come in at the end of the phone conversation. He looked towards Bucky.

“Umm.”

The doctor turned her chair to face the man. “So here’s the thing. You know that giving false representation of or to a Little, or a doctor for that matter, is against the law.”

“Tony dropped so quickly Steve had nothing else to do but take care of him. I was at work. And when I got home we knew we needed to ask for help. We were worried about him.” Bucky said a little too louder than necessary. “We are responsible and safe caregivers.” He said more calmly.

“Yes. I agree. That’s why I’m not going to do anything about it.”

“Then why bring it up doctor?” Steve questioned.

“Because I think you two would be a great fit for Tony.” Sarah smiled at Tony from where he was sitting, watching the proceedings. The men weren’t sure what to say, so they held a moment of silence to pondered that information.

“So you call to set up an appointment because he had dropped into headspace that you are worried about him, is that correct?” The doctor treated them like Tony’s legal guardians from then on.

“Yes. He was fine until we got here. He even slept on the drive here then stayed in the seat for a while. But he woke up Big. Then he was back to this two minutes.” Steve gestured to the Little in his arms.

“Oh yes I did hear some yelling out there.”

Steve blushed at hearing that. They hadn't meant to draw attention like that.

“You weren’t the first and won’t be the last.” She chuckled again. “That happens sometimes when they are put into headspace fast then pulled out equally as quick. Nothing to worry about really. Hopefully from now on he will be able to do it on a regular basis and maybe even come to enjoy it.”

The men smiled in relief.

“Shall we get this show on the road.” The woman stated, walking over to Steve and Tony. Steve positioned Tony so he was facing forward with Steve’s solid presence and chest on his back. Tony still had his fingers wrapped in his shirt, so he gently removed them and held his hand instead.

Sarah put on some gloves and knelt in front of them. “Hi Tony. I’m Sarah, but you’re a smart boy so you already know that huh?” Tony nodded quietly. “Ok then. I’m going to check you over Tony. Do you see this?” Tony pointed to the small hammer in her hand. “Yup. Can you feel this?” She touch his and Steve’s hand with the cold metal. Tony grunted and smiled behind his pacifier. “Good job. What about this?” Sarah lightly tapped his socked foot. Tony squealed and kicked his feet. All three adults laughed at his reaction.

“What about this?” This time the doctor hit Tony’s knee and watched the re-flux of it kicking out. This time Tony wasn’t happy about that one and whine and fell back against Steve needing comfort. Steve made sure to lay a kiss on his head to show him he was safe.

“Ok. That’s ok. Do you want to play a game?” With the interested look in the Little’s eyes, Sarah continued. “Mmm…” Sarah tapped her chin in a thinking manner. “Can you show me your nose?” Tony went to put his finger on his nose but missed and poked himself in the eye. Not hard as he could feel Steve chest against his back rumbled as he chuckled. It felt funny so he let out a giggle of his own.

Sarah laughed. “Opps. That’s ok. Can you find your toes?” Tony grabbed his toes and wiggle them still giggling. “Can you find your tummy?” Tony poked his tummy. But really got him going was when Steve poked him in the tummy and blew a loud raspberry on his cheek. He was giggling so hard he didn’t realize that Steve already had his shirt half way off before he noticed.

_‘He didn’t want to be nakey in front of the lady.’_

“No.” He tried to move Steve’s hands away and when that didn’t work he tried squirming around. Still didn’t work. Ok, time to switch tactics. Tony let out a cry. “Noooo.” He whined and choked on a sob.

“Hey hey hey. It’s ok. The doctor just wants to check your heart and hear you breath. I promise we’ll put your shirt right back on.” Steve consoled bouncing him up and down a couple time on his lap. (This was a new development, Tony Stark being aware of modesty and not liking it).

“No nakey.” Tony cried and hid in Steve’s neck when he felt another piece of cold metal on his back.

“I know baby I know.” Steve said calmly turning Tony around to face Sarah so she could quickly check his heart. “All done. See we’re all done.” He cooed as Tony reburied himself in his chest.

“No.” Came the wet mumbled response.

The doctor gave Steve a quiet smile and went to go get brightly colored flash cards out of a drawer while Steve put Tony’s shirt back on. “Do you want to hold this for me?” She spoke in a high pitched interesting tone while handing Steve a couple cards; she asked the same thing of Bucky who took his own stack.

Tony peeked out from his hiding spot. _‘Why didn’t he get any cards.’_ He whined and tried to grab Steve’s stack of cards. He let out an angry little grunt when Steve moved his hand out of reach.

“Hey Tony, look at me.” Sarah knelt down in front of him. Tony let a whine that sounded really close to a cry, so Sarah was quick to give him one of her cards. Tony took the card but still had an eye on Steve’s cards.

From the looks of the cards Steve knew what to do. “Hey Tony, can you show me show the card?”

Tony shook his head and clutched his card harder. “No.” He muttered behind his paci. He shook his head one more time just in case Steve forgot. Steve gently took his pacifier out of his mouth.

“I don’t want to take your card baby I just want to see it. Can I see?”

“No. Mine.”

“Ok.” The captain tried a different approach. “Ok. Can you look at my card?” Tony looked at Steve’s card and pointed at it. “Yup. Can you tell me what it is?”

“Cow.” Steve handed him the card and all of a suddenly this game was a whole lot more interesting.

“What about this one?” Sarah asked.

“Kitty.” Tony got her card as well. Tony looked at Bucky and waited.

Bucky had been sitting in the chair quiet all this time, but when Tony looked him with a “your turn to give me a card” look on his cute little face, Bucky just had to laugh.

“Ok pal, you have to come get it tho.” Bucky knew that eventually Sarah would ask Tony to walk around to see how his movement was. He figured killing two birds in one stone wouldn’t hurt. And by the look on the doctor face, he had thought right. The man leaned forward in his chair to entice Tony to come over.

Steve had never been to a Little physical check up so he was confused. He trusted the doctor from the smile on her face. He lifted Tony off his lap and set him on the ground.

Tony wanted the card, but wanted to be on Steve’s lap. Steve’s lap was closer so he turned around and reached hands up to Steve.

“Hey buddy.” Bucky regained his attention and took a step forward.

_‘Mmm. Bucky was a little closer now. And he wanted that card!’_

Tony held out his hand.

“Nope. You gotta come here to get it.” Bucky said lightly.

Tony whined and stomped his foot pointing to the card.

“You don’t get what you want acting like that.” Came the stern reply. Tony glared at him enough to rival the devil, but he was glaring at a super soldier who didn’t even blink twice at the toddler’s cute expression. Tony looked back at Steve and pointed at the card.

"Go get it." Steve encouraged.

_'Fine.'_

Tony glared at Steve before making his way over to Bucky. He made it the four steps to him, but he got excited and tripped over the last step.

Bucky caught him and lifted him high in the air. “Yay! Good job buddy. Here you go, you earned it.” Bucky handed the card to the smiling boy in his arms. When Tony held out the card to show Steve, Steve had to take a deep breath to stop from laughing or crying he wasn't sure.“I see baby. You got it. Good job. What is on it?”

“A doggy.”

Steve gasped. “A doggy! Wow!”

“Yeah.” Tony turned over the card to look at the doggy while Bucky sat down in the chair with Tony on his lap.

“Can I see your doggy?”

Tony was getting a little tired of playing games, but he wanted to show Steve his doggy so he walked over to him. This time he walked slower and didn’t trip. They all could see how tired the little guy was. Steve hosted him up on his lap and gave him back his pacifier, who took it with a little sigh.

“Well it looks like your little guy is all healthy and sound. I see no reason for shots or any other tests today. Though I do suggest you get them in the near future. Do you gentlemen know what the requirements for Littles are?”

“Yes.” Bucky said. “They need regular Little check ups and shots due to weak immune systems. They need to Little at least three days a week. They need a legal guardian or caregiver. They are not to work, or fight bad guys, when Little.”

“Good job buddy.” Steve smiled at Bucky, teasing him. Bucky gave him a glare.

“What now?” He asked.

“Now,” Sarah went over to put her gloves in the trash can, “You go home and get this little guy into bed.” The clock on the wall was pushing 5:30pm. She smiled at Tony. “It was nice meeting you Tony.” She gave a little wave.

“Can you say bye bye?” Steve helped Tony wave goodbye. More like a floppy hand movement because of how sleepy he was, but the doctor understood what he meant.

“It was nice meeting you as well.” Sarah shook the married couple’s hands before walking to the door. She stopped before leaving and looked back.

“Hey Tony, last test.” She got Tony’s attention. “Can you find your daddy’s nose?”

Tony thought for a second then turned around and poked Steve in the eye.

Steve may or may not have had blurry vision for a couple moments and not because of the eye poke. But if you were to ask him, it **definitely** was the eye poke.

“Well I guess that settles that.” Sarah said quietly with a smile. Leaving the door open for the little family as she left.


	3. Some Little Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all get some much needed Little time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little long because I couldn't contain all the FLUFF!!

Steve believed there was a god. Not in the religious christian type of god, though he did pray for Bucky to come back to him. He still couldn’t believe last night he was able to put his Little to bed without fuss. _His_ _Little_. He may or may not have cried a little when he was able to climb in bed next to his husband, who had come back to him. _His_ _Husband_.

Bucky didn’t believe in a god. Why would a god give his husband the urge to get up at an ungodly hour and go for a run. A run. And leave a cold spot open in the spot next to him in bed.

Tony really didn’t care if there was a god or not. He was to busy crying on his Daddy’s shoulder about being woken up and exposed to cold air needing to be changed. And now Daddy was taking him somewhere far far away from his warm crib. But then I guess it got better when he was put in bed with a warm body to cuddle into. And by the long hair he put his fingers though, he knew it was Papa.

Bucky woke up about an hour later with a finger up his nose and a wet patch of drool on his nightshirt. He had to blink a couple of times to get the sleep out of his eyes, but the cutest sight on his chest greeted him when he did.

“Hi Baby.” He cooed as sleepy light brown eyes met his deep blue ones. He noticed some wet eyes make their appearance so he decided it was time to get up and put a stop to them. “Come on honey, lets go change and give you a bottle.” After knowing that Tony was around 18 months, they made a quick stop at the store to grab formula and bottles. It was late and past Tony’s bedtime, so Bucky had stayed in the car with a sleeping Tony while Steve ran in.

Steve and Tony would go shopping today while Bucky was at work. Which Bucky was not happy about. He didn’t want to go to work right after he had gotten his Little. But Phil had called him last night at around 11 and asked him to cover for Natasha, who had to fly to Budapest unexpectedly and Clint was still Little. Steve had looked at him with his famous puppy dog eyes and told him that he could give Tony a bath when he got home, so Buck had agreed to cover. He hated those puppy dog eyes.

“Do you want this?” Bucky screwed the cap onto the bottle one handed and gave it to Tony. Tony let out a squeal that was a little to loud for the morning time, but the man wasn’t going to argue when Tony took the bottle and put the nipple in his mouth sucking away. 

Steve came back from his run to find a wet haired Bucky and a weepy Tony on his lap. “What happened?” He asked.

 

“Tony isn’t a fan of Clint’s old playpen.”

 

“No paypan.” Tony huffed and got off Bucky’s lap to go sit on the step that separated the kitchen and living room. As far away from the playpen as possible.

 

“I tried to take a shower.” Bucky supplied. “I set it up then put him in it. He was fine while I got ready for the shower. Then I got halfway through and I heard a shriek; I ran out here to see him trying to climb out shrieking his head off.”

 

Steve smiled as he then noticed Bucky had shampoo still left in his hair with just a towel around his waist. He waved him off. “Go finish. I’ll watch our little monster.” Bucky gave his signature sly smile and walked over to him.

 

“I don’t _finish_ that fast, but I promise I’ll make it a quick shower for you.” Bucky brought the slightly taller man down for a kiss. The Alpha could smell his mate’s scent and taste his sweat.  

 

Steve hummed and kissed him back. “Go. You need to get to work.”

 

Bucky groaned and walked off towards the bedroom. “You’ll regret that later.” He grinned before leaving Steve’s sight.

 

Steve rolled his eyes and went over to sit next to Tony on the step. “What are we going to do with you if you don't like playing in the playpen or when I have to fill out agent paperwork that Papa doesn’t like? You're going to get into so much trouble.”   
  
“No paypan.” Tony looked at him with wet eyes.   
  
“Alright no playpen for now.”   
  


******

Steve walked the isles of the store looking at things on his list. Bruce had helped him compile a list of things for Tony. Bruce was neutral with caregiver tendencies which means he’s great for helping with lists and holding babies when the parent needed a couple hours to themselves. Bruce had sent him the list during his lunch break at the university.

 

“Baba.”

 

Tony brought Steve back to the present. “Baba.”

 

They knew Tony could talk from the check up, but they still when with what he called things. “You want to grab the babas.” Steve moved the cart a little closer so Tony could grab the package of three bottles from where he was sitting in the front basket. Since Littles were known, stores had special carts that fitted them. Same with car seats, bottles, etc. The carts were very similar to disability carts Steve saw at target once. Tony grabbed the bottles and started waving them around. Excited to play with something. _‘Shopping was kind of boring.’_

 

Steve chuckled and continued onto the next thing on the list. Baby formula. They had made special baby formula for Littles that had all the nutrients and vitamins as real food.  

 

“Baba.”

 

“I know baba. I see it.” Steve continued to look at formulas.

 

“Baba.” Tony whined a little louder.

 

Steve’s phone pinged with a text from Bucky, it was a picture of a stack of paperwork along with the words. _‘I hate your puppy eyes and want my baby.’_ Steve send him back a puppy emoji with a heart.

 

“Baba.”

 

Steve moved his face just in time to avoid being hit with a package of bottles. “Tony!” He gasped. With that Tony collapsed into tears. And not little tears either, big fat and **loud** tears.

“Well it looks like someone’s in need of a nap.” Steve turned to see a lady walking towards them. “Wow, Tony Stark is a Little! That’s a first.” The lady continued in a really cheery voice. Like **really** cheery. “But I always figured he was a Little from the get go.” She staged whispered winking at him. She didn’t seem to even notice Tony’s cries anymore just seeming interested in talking to Captain America about Tony Stark.

 

 _He wanted baba that was it! Why did daddy not want that too? And he didn’t want no lady!’_ Tony leaned over the handlebar to cry into Daddy’s chest trying to wrap his hands around his neck. _‘No lady, want baba.’_

 

Now Steve wasn’t a violent person and he prided himself on that. He only killed on missions when they were robots or when it was absolutely necessary. But right now he really wanted to smack the lady and leave.

 

Steve ran his fingers through his baby’s hair trying to calm him down. “I’d love to talk, but as you can see I’m a little busy right now.” Steve said curtly and when to go find a bathroom. He soon found a single restroom, picked Tony up and went inside.

 

“Hey baby. It’s ok.” Steve swayed side to side walking in circles around the small room.

 

“Baba.” _‘He just wanted baba!’_

 

Steve stopped as he finally understood what Tony wanted. _‘Of course!’_ He looked at his phone before going back out to the grocery cart. 1:30

 

“Oh honey, I’m so sorry. Daddy’s sorry, he forgot to watch the time.” Steve grabbed the package of bottles and the formula he had dropped in the cart before that **rude** lady came up to them. He felt bad about opening the stuff before paying for it, but nowhere as bad as he felt forgetting to watch the time and feeding his Little.

 

“Here we go baby, here we go.” Steve prepared the bottle then went and sat in the rocking chair in the corner placed there exactly for that purpose.

 

Tony latched on with a fierceness and a heavy sigh. He grabbed onto Steve’s hand just in case he might take it away.

 

_‘Finally.’_

 

“Oh honey I’m so sorry.” Steve grabbed a kleenex from the side table and wiped the dried tears from Tony’s red cheeks. _‘Was he really that bad of a caregiver? Maybe he wasn’t ready for an 18 month old Little? And what would Bucky think?’_

Since Tony was hungry, the bottle was gone in no time. And since it was Little formula it was like he had eaten a full meal as an adult. Steve decided to fill the next bottle with water and let him take it much slower this time. This time it took about 15 minutes to finish and by the end Tony’s eyes were droopy.

‘Of course!’ Steve let out a sigh. _‘An 18 month old would need a nap around this time. Why had he gone shopping at this time?’_ Steve was mad at himself for being an idiot. Steve reclipped the pacifier and gave it to Tony before standing up and rinsing the bottle out. He laid the Little down on the changing table quietly cooing to him when he let out a sleepy whimper, changing him rather quickly. He made sure everything was cleaned up before he left the restroom and put the used formula and bottle back in the cart.

Then he noticed his next delima. While the seats of the carts were designed for Littles they weren’t exactly comfy. Lucky the restrooms were near the “home” section of the store, so he was able to grab a pillow and a small blanket rather quickly. He only let out a sigh when he had gotten Tony all nice and cosy in the seat. He hoped they didn’t have too many more things on the shopping list so they could go home. It seemed like they both were done with the day so far, or at least with stores and shopping.

After about 15 minutes Steve had gotten everything on the list plus a couple of items he and Buck needed for the fridge plus new shampoo and conditioner for all of them. Bucky used different than Steve because of his longer hair. _“It needs extra care to keep it this soft.” He had stated._ Steve had rolled his eyes at that, but had to admit he loved Bucky’s soft brown hair and apparently Tony did too as much as he played with it. He also got special lavender scented shampoo for Tony.

“Alright here we go.” Steve gently placed Tony in his carseat shushing him when he stirred.

Steve got home without any trouble but as he pulled into the underground he was placed with yet another delima.

How to get a conked out Little in the backseat and groceries to the communal floor. 45 stories up. They had to go to the communal floor because that was where the only crib was. Tony’s crib would be coming home later with Bucky after work.

“Jarvis. Will you keep the elevators doors open for me?”

“Yes Captain Rogers. Let me know when you would like them closed.”

“Thank you.” Steve unclicked the car seat and placed in the elevator then went back for the groceries. The car was in sight of the elevator so the captain wasn’t that worried. Steve got upstairs and placed Tony in the crib, Tony snoring softly all the while.

“Javis could you contact Phil for me please.” Steve walked out into the kitchen as a hologram appeared with Phil on the other side.

“What’s up man?” Phil smiled into his own hologram in his kitchen.

“Would you happen to have a set of baby monitors on you?”

“Umm? Let me go check. I might have one from when Clint was sick.” They both remembered last time Clint was sick. 5 days, out both ends if you get my drift.

“Un’le Steve!” Clint came bouncing into view. “Hi Un’le Steve!” He waved enthusiastically and came a little too close to the screen.

“Hi buddy. How are you doing?” Steve waved back and smiled at him noticing something blue on his nose.

“I’m good. Daddy letting’ me fingers paint. See!”

_‘So that’s what’s on his nose.’_

“Woo. I can’t wait to see it. I bet it’s very colorful.”

“Yeah it’s gots all of purple.”

“Woo pretty.”

“Yeah. You coming to play soon Un’le Steve?”

Steve laughed. They had seen each other just yesterday, but to Clint it seemed like forever. “Soon buddy soon.”

“Ok. Bye bye.” Clint waved purple fingers at the screen and ran off.

_‘Hopefully not to touch any walls like last time.’_ Thought Steve as sat there for a minute. After another minute or so of an empty screen, Steve got up to put the diaper and wipes in the Cabinet near the tv and then some in the nursery as well. When he got back to the kitchen Phil was waiting for him.

“Sorry Phil, I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.” He apologized.

“Nope not all. It took awhile to find them. Do you want me to bring them up?”

“Please.” Steve looked at him through his eyelashes. “Wthout Clint please.”

“No problem man.” The agent smiled and said he would be up in a couple in a couple minutes and shut off the hologram.

Phil came up a couple minutes later with the monitor in hand. “Hey man how’s Tony doing?”

“Good. He’s sleeping right now. We had a pretty eventful shopping trip.”

Phil laughed, seeming to understand the look on Steve’s face.

Steve looked at the clock and decided to let Tony sleep for another half an hour, so him and Phil decided to sit on the couch and catch up for a bit. Beside Little Clint time, the men didn’t see each other often.

Steve had gauged it about right when soon later the men heard a cry over the monitor.

“And that’s my cue to leave. Let me know when we can come over. Nat’s been waiting. And not patiently either.” They both laughed at that. Nat was a trained assassin, she could wait in a bush in the rain for hours waiting for a target. Bring her home to her husband, little boy, and friends and she becomes one impatient mama.

Steve made his way into the nursery. “Hi cutie. Did you have a good nap?”

 

Tony looked up at him with the most wide eyed innocent look. He gave a lazy suck to his paci and held his arms out.

 

“Up. Seepies.”

 

Steve picked up the cuddly baby. “Still sleepy huh. That’s ok. Let’s go cuddle on the couch then.” Steve nuzzled into Tony’s sleep warm hair. He melted even more if that was even possible, when he felt the Little’s fingers go to the short hair at the nape of his neck.

 

******

Bucky was **so** done with work. He **hated** paperwork. But he was **so** happy when he set the last piece of paper in the “out” box and put on his jacket.

 

He made it about after way home before he remembered that he had promised Steve he would pick up the crib from the store on his way home. Bucky groaned. _‘He just wanted his baby. I mean he wanted his husband too. But in his mind baby trumps husband any day.’_ He chuckled to himself as he knew Steve felt the same way.

 

All of that tiredness of work and frustration of trying to fit a crib box in his car, melted away when he walked in the door to their floor. It was his turn for his heart to melt when he saw Steve and Tony on the couch.

 

Nemo was playing in the background, but Tony was all ears and eyes on Steve; on his lap facing him. Tony put his hand over Steve’s mouth and Steve would give an exaggerated muffled squeal. Then Tony would take his hand away. Steve would puff out his cheeks like the scream had been stuck in his mouth by Tony’s hand. The Little would let out a giggle then smushed Steve’s cheeks together with a rush of air blown in his face. Tony would then laugh like Bucky had never heard before and fall backwards. Bucky sucked in his own little breath as he watched him fall backwards. He smiled when he saw Steve catch him just in time and sit him back upright on his lap. Bucky had to hold his breath, he didn’t want to disturb them with his laughter. He watched as the duo on the couch continued their game 10 more times, before Tony got tired and fell forward instead of backwards.

 

“Aww somebody’s tired again. How can you be tired after that long nap of yours. Maybe if Papa stops watching us, he can watch you so I can make dinner.” Steve turned and smiled sweetly at the man in the corner.

“How did you know?” Bucky asked in surprise.

“I may not be an Beta or Omega, but I recognize my Alpha anywhere.” Steve purred walking over with Tony on his hip.

Bucky hummed as he kissed his lover. If he had any stress left it was long gone now.

“Hey take Tony while I go get dinner ready.”

“Gladly. Hey balach beag how you doin’ pal?” Bucky took the smiling Little in his arms with a swoop. Tony squealed and grabbed his hair a little too hard. “You wanna come help Papa get changed?” Bucky bounced Tony up and down while walking to the bedroom to change out of his suit.

“Yeah.” _‘That sounded fun.’_

“Yeah. Let's go then.”

_‘Turns out it wasn’t that fun. Turns out it meant just watching Papa change while he had to sit on the bed. He didn’t even have his paci anymore! Daddy had taken it out for the fun game they had played.’_

“Hey cutie, what’s with the wet eyes.” Bucky cooed as he picked up Tony from the bed. “Hey you want to see what I got you?” He made a interesting sound to intrigue him. It worked, Tony perked up and looked at him with a spark in his eyes.

“Look what I got.” Bucky grabbed the only bag he had taken into the house with him. Steve would grab and build the crib later while Tony was getting his bath.

Tony’s eyes widened when he saw the teddy bear he pulled out of the bag. “Teddy!” He gasped and immediately made grabby motion with his hands. _‘It looked just like papa!’_

Bucky laughed at the reaction and handed the bear over. “Here ya go, let's go show daddy and then get a baba.

“Teddy. Baba.” Tony over the moon at this news. _’Baba and teddy! This day was awesome!’_

Steve heard the giggles before he saw Bucky round the corner with Tony in his arms. He noticed Bucky had a bear in his hand that he was tickling Tony’s tummy with. The bear ended up being a Bucky bear as Steve got a closer look. How he managed to get a bear like that Steve had no idea. They were rare back in the 40s they were even rarer now.

“Baba, baba, baba.” The Little chanted waving his teddy around.

Steve laughed and grabbed him, so Bucky could grab his own plate of lasagna and salad. (People didn’t know the winter soldier liked salad, back during the war he didn’t even get clean food much less healthy food).

“I'm glad you like food baby. Big you doesn’t eat for days at a time. I don’t know how he does it, but it’s not going to happen again with us around you.” Steve smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek, before setting him in his highchair. (Again another one of Clint’s Little things. Tony’s would come tomorrow by deliver.)

“Can I have teddy? You don’t want him to get dirty do you?” Steve said as he clicked the tray into place.

“No.” Tony shook his head. “Mine.”

“Just while you eat. After you can have him back and have all cuddles from him that you want.” Steve wheedled.

“No.” Wet eyes made their appearance.

“Yes. We don’t want to get teddy yucky.”

Tony pouted at his daddy for s couple more moments before finally handing teddy over. Steve made sure to place it on the counter in full view of the Little.

If Tony thought he he would get cuddle right after dinner he was mistaken.

Steve and Bucky let out a laugh at the sight of him. Tony was covered in pasta sauce, bits of lettuce, and formula on his shirt from feeding himself the bottle.

“Ok balach beag, bath time!” Bucky said cheerily. He had been waiting **all** **day** for this.

 

“Bath?”

 

“Yup. You need a bath stinky.” Bucky placed a raspberry on his stomach.

 

“Bath.” Tony said again excitedly.

 

“Bath.” Bucky said again.

 

Steve had to shake his head as the two continued with “bath” back and forth all the way down the hallway. All of a sudden as he put the dirty dishes in the sink and leftovers in the fridge, he felt domesticed. And at peace.

 

******

Bucky placed Tony on the tile floor and started the tub. “Up baby. Lift up.” Bucky took off Tony’s shirt and the stopped. “Wait here baby I’ve got to go talk to daddy real quick.” Bucky gave Tony a rubber ducky from the bath toys under the sink to play with. Steve must have gotten them from the store earlier today.

 

“Steve!”

 

“In the kitchen still cleaning up Tony’s mess. And yours.” Steve smiled as he turned from the table to face Bucky. His smiled dropped when he saw the look on his husband’s face. “Babe, what’s wrong? Is Tony ok?”

 

“Yeah, yeah he’s fine.” Bucky said. “But are we?”

 

Steve couldn’t remember any fights they had had recently. “Yes. Why? Did I make you mad? I’m sorry.”

 

“No no that’s not what I mean babe. I mean I’m about to strip Tony Stark naked and wash him. _Wash him_ Steve.” The more Bucky spoke the more he rambled. “I’ve changed diapers but that’s different. I guess. Or maybe not. I don’t know. And what happens when Tony’s Big? Do I have consent? But I want to do this. I feel like I need to do this. I feel like---”

 

“Babe babe slow down.” Steve walked over and cupped Bucky’s face with his hands. “Slow down and take a breath.” Steve took a couple deep breaths in and 

out with Bucky. “First off I love you. Secondly. Tony is a Little and he didn’t have time to give his Big consent before he dropped and the law states that we are able to take care of him until he is Big again. We are made to care for Littles and,” Steve took a steady breath. “And Tony was made to be cared for. By us.” Steve leaned in to lay a gentle kiss on his husband. He stayed that way until he felt Bucky relax against him. “But I do have a question.” He asked quietly, pulling away.

 

“What.” Bucky hummed, trying to chase Steve’s kiss.

 

“Why did you leave our 18 month old in the bathroom alone with a tub full of water?”

 

Bucky gave his sly grin and looked up at the ceiling. “Jarvis, hologram please.”

 

“Of course Mr. Barnes.”

 

Steve smiled when he saw Tony on the floor playing with a rubber ducky enthralled this the nosies it was making.

 

Steve grabbed Bucky and kissed him so hard it took their breath away. The kiss was filled with love, trust and passion. He loved his husband and his ability to love and care for their Little. Even if some people called him a monster.

 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a Little to bathe.”

 

The next half hour was filled with giggles and squeals from Tony who LOVED water toys. Probably because they could shoot water at his Papa, but he didn’t tell Papa that.

 

“Ok that’s enough munchkin. Out you come.” Bucky flipped his own soaked hair out of his eyes before lifting Tony out.

 

“No. Water.” Tony whined and pointed forlornly at the water draining out of the tub.

 

“Say bye bye water. Bye bye.” Steve came in and waved bye to the water as he handed Bucky a towel to wrap Tony in.

 

“No water bye bye.” Tony cried. _‘Maybe waving hi would help instead.’_

Bucky cooed as he watched him wave hi to the water instead of goodbye and when that didn’t help the water’s case at all Tony bursted into tears. “Oh I know honey you’re tired.” He gently laid him on the bed with the towel underneath his little butt. “Oh I know I’m so sorry baby.” Bucky continued to coo as Tony cried harder to the cold air and cream being spread on his lower half.

 

“Oh my goodness.” Steve looked at Tony with a sad look just as Bucky finished snapping the onesie Steve had laid out for him. Today had been a long day for the little guy. “Here let's see if this will make it better.” Steve cradled Tony to his chest.

 

 _‘This isn't helping very much.’_ Thought Tony as Steve made his way to the now nursery just across the men’s bedroom.

 

 _‘But this might!’_ Tony stopped crying so loudly when he saw the bottle in daddy’s hand. He didn’t stop crying all the way tho just in case daddy forgot that he was upset and need the baba.

 

“I know. I know you’re tired. I hear you. Yes I do; I hear you.” Steve spoke lightly as he settled into the rocker he put in the corner. He settled Tony’s head in the crook of his arm with his legs around his lap. “Here we go.” He teased the Little’s bottom lip with the nipple, who took it instantly. Stopping the cries, but Tony still had a couple of tears rolling down his cheeks. Steve wiped those away with his thumb smiling down at the baby in his arms.

 

 _‘Ok. This definitely helps.’_ Tony looked up at his daddy with droopy eyes. Daddy was smiling down at him. _‘It made him feels super tiny.’_

 

Two minutes later Steve held a a sleeping Little in his arms. A small growl alerted him to his Alpha in the doorway.

 

“Is he asleep?”

 

“Yup.” Steve got up slowly and walked over to the crib. He placed Tony in just as he felt Bucky’s hands slip around his waist.

 

“You built a nice crib.” Bucky whispered into his neck.

 

“Thanks. It’s awesome if I do say myself.” Steve huffed out his chest in an exaggerated manner.

“Shut up punk.” Bucky smacked him lightly in the chest.

 

Tony stirred.

 

“Hey. Don’t you dare wake him up you jerk.” Steve shoved Bucky backwards know that Bucky could be completely silence when he need to be. **Completely** **silence**. To the point they actually put Natasha and Bucky in a obstacle room to see who could set off the noise detector set at the highest detection it could go.

 

It never went off.

 

“Come to bed love.” Bucky took Steve’s hand and he shut off the light.

 

For once they were both at peace.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Thank you for all the sweet comments and kudos!!!💙💙💙
> 
> I'm thinking of doing a timestamp with Little Tony of little stand alone stories. Let me know what you guys want!!!!❤❤❤❤


	4. Tony's Teddy Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found Tony a teddy bear.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!

**SO I STARTED A NEW STORY!!!!!**

 

**Family's Family No Matter How It's Made**

 

**READ IT OR DON'T!!!!!!**

 

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!**


	6. Some Big Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Steve and Bucky have some Big time and Steve struggles with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS MARRIED SEX IN THIS CHAPTER!!!! TO SKIP END AT BOLD LETTERS AND PICK BACK UP FOR SOME FLUFF AT NEXT SET OF BOLD LETTERS!!!

Steve groaned as he rolled over in bed hearing something over the baby monitor. While he loved him to death, taking care of an 18 month old Little was tiring after 3 days.  Bucky groaned along with him when Steve unceremoniously hit him in the face with his arm.

“Before the sun rises he’s your son.” Bucky growled into his pillow shoving his arm off and flipping on his stomach.

“You just quoted the Lion King. I knew Big Tony should have never introduced you to Disney.” Steve said as he got out of bed.

“Says the man who cried at Bambi, my big bad soldier you.” Bucky cooed at Steve in a taunting manner.

Steve hit him with a pillow before leaving for the nursery.

“Hey baby, what’s up mmm?” Steve rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he walked over to the crib, only to find it empty.

“Tony baby?” When silence followed, Steve called louder. “Tony!”

“Steve!” Bucky called running into the nursery.

“Tony. Where’s Tony?” Steve looked at him with wide light blue eyes.

Bucky sighed as he knelt down to pick up a dirty diaper and green onesie discarded on the floor. “From the looks of it, Big.”

Steve sighed. He had been tired, but not _that_ tired. “But--”

“Steve, he’s been Little for six days now. It’s about time he was Big. Even Littles need to be Big once in a while to even out the chemicals in their brain. It keeps them from hurting themselves when dropping into headspace. You know that.” His mate looked so sad tracing his fingers on the crib. Bucky became confused. “Babe, Tony’s probably downstairs in his lab and you’ll get Little back soon.”

“But that’s just it.” Steve smacked his hand on the crib. “Tony’s Big now. He can give consent now.” Steve looked at Bucky with worry and tears in his eyes. “Consent to say who we are to him. Like actually consent, not a rapidly dropped Little during a checkup that he had never had and who was tired.”

Bucky sighed. This was not how he wanted to spend his Saturday morning. To tell you the truth he was disappointed as well. He threw the diaper in the genie and clothes in the hamper. “Do you want breakfast?”

“No. I’m going for a run.”

“Ok. I love you. Have fun.” Bucky smiled trying to joke about have a run at 4:30 in the morning.

Steve left without a word.

“Or not.” He grumbled. He debated going back to bed but sided for a cup of black coffee instead. Tony had gotten them the rawest black beans he could. As close to the war coffee as possible. Even coffee now a days was too sweet for them; even straight black. Tony ordered his coffee at the same time as theirs. Green mountain hazelnut coffee. Most people thought he ran on black coffee, but it really was just the straight sugar.

An hour or so later, the metal armed man made his way down to the communal floor to see who was up and ready for breakfast. He planned on making eggs, bacon, and toast for the team today. Thor wasn’t in town so that meant at least  20 less eggs. The bacon was done and in the warmer with half of the eggs when Bucky heard someone behind him.

“Nice hair bun.” It was accompanied by a snort.

Bucky tried to put on a bright smile as he turned to face the person who had spoken.

“Good morning Tony. And thank you. Steve likes my style.” His bun wasn’t styled at all. Most of it was in knots and put up haphazardly in a messy, _messy_ bun. Tony once again snorted at that. “You seemed to like it yesterday.” Bucky looked at Tony in his deep brown eyes.

“Ha ha good one Barnes.” Tony said in a clear not funny tone. He looked embarrassed and ashamed when Bucky got a closer look. He couldn't get that close of a look though as Tony hurriedly grabbed his coffee and left.

Bucky let out a deep sigh. _‘Back to Barnes I guess.’_ While Tony had yet to say Papa or Daddy, he would looked at them accordingly to who was speaking.

“It was hard the first time I dealt with Clint after his first Little time. It gets better and easier, trust me.” Phil said quietly coming over to sit on one of the bar stools.

“And me.” Clint agreed sliding next to Phil. “It’ll get easier for all of you.” He said with a smile.

“I hope so. Especially since he grabbed my coffee.” Bucky stated.

 

******

Tony grabbed the coffee and ran back downstairs to his lab.

_‘Damn it! Wrong coffee. I’m not going back up there. I’m not hungry anyways.’_

_‘But that warm bottle last night.’_ A small voice whispered in the back of his mind.

“Shut up!”

“I’m sorry Sir, I have not spoken since you have returned 15 minutes ago.” Came Jarvis’ voice.

_‘Damn it!’_ He must have said the last part out loud. Tony had been arguing with that little voice all morning. _‘Stay in the warm blankets. Yucky diaper that daddy needs to change. Coffee is yucky. Warm milk.’_

Tony put down the coffee cup and pulled up the new Iron Man Mark 82 hologram and soon forgot all about that little voice and gross tasting coffee.

 

******

Steve came back from his 10 mile run hot and sweaty. He was still breathing hard when he went into his bedroom on the 50th floor. He skipped the communal floor, not wanting to see Tony. I mean he did but he didn’t. He want to love him, hold him, and kiss his soft red cheeks. But he knew Big Tony was different. He didn’t want to say something stupid and scare him away.

“If you think any harder that frown will get stuck like that.”

Steve stopped taking off his sweat soaked shirt when he saw Bucky leaning against the doorway.

“You sound like my mom.” He grumbled. He continued to strip before heading to the shower.

“Steven stop!”

Bucky’s sharp command made turned on his heels and glared that him. “You may be Alpha and my husband but you do not speak to me like that or so help me god I’ll--”

“Or what Steven? What will you do? You are mad that you don’t have your baby anymore and I get that but that is no reason to be mad at me. I’m right where you are. I don’t have my baby right now for a couple days either. But I don’t want to lose my mate as well.” Bucky got right up in his mate’s face, eyes flashing red as he spat those words. “Stop feeling mad about not having your baby and focus on what you can do for Tony right now.”

The captain shoved passed Bucky walked off a couple of steps before turning back around gesturing with his hands.  “You don’t get it. Tony isn’t coming back. Sure when asked he poked me in the eye, but then the next day I forgot to feed and change him. I didn’t know when to put him down for a nap. We were at the store when he fell asleep and I had to put him in the plastic seat in the cart. I didn’t even have a fucking baby monitor.” By the end of his rant, Steve had sat down on the bed. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s a good thing he’s not coming back.”

“Yeah you’re a shitty parent Rogers absolutely shitty. You want to know why? Because I came home to you playing a game with the most sweetest and giggly baby ever. I have never heard Tony laugh like that before. Ever. You’re shit because you made dinner for your husband. His favorite might I add. You’re shit when you fed and put our baby to bed in a crib that you built. But you know what the worst thing is? You’re shit for not know how much Tony and I love you.” Bucky knelt down in front of Steve. “Steven look at me.” Bucky waited for those light blue eyes to make contact with his deep blue ones. “Parents aren’t perfect. We make mistakes. We’ve made mistakes and we’re going to continue to make mistakes. That being a parent. Hell, I made the mistake and almost forgot the crib on the way home.” When Steve gave him a look, he shook his head. “Ok ok bad example of a mistake. But you get my point. The point is, I make mistakes too. And I will make others. So will you. But the thing I guarantee you Tony doesn’t remember the hard nap in the shopping cart, he'll remember that stupid game that gave me a heart attack every time he started to fall backwards. But you caught he every single time. Every time. He will remember the bath, the hugs and countless kisses.” Bucky ended with a soft kiss to Steve’s lips. And if Bucky felt salty tears on his lips afterwards he didn’t say anything. “He’ll come back. I promise. I promise baby.”

“Bucky I don’t….”

“Then don’t. Just let it go for a moment and let me love you. Just you. Let it go please.” Bucky brought his hands up to cup Steve’s face and kissed him again. Steve brought his hand up to weave through Bucky’s hair.

 

**“Bucky.” It was a breathy prayer passed Steve’s lips.**

“Shh.” Buck whispered as he laid gentle kisses along his neck. “It’s ok. I love you.”

Steve pulled the man up with him as he stood up to take off his shirt. Since Steve’s shirt was already off, Bucky went for Steve’s pants.

“Thank god for sweatpants.” Steve laughed at what was said. It was the most beautiful noise Bucky had ever heard.

The Alpha growled as he saw the man before him. Steve was a true specimen. Milky white skin. Smooth. Chiseled abs and pronounced biceps. And that ass. Bucky had things planned for that ass.

“Like what you see Alpha?” Steve looked at him with a sly and taunting smile, pupils already blown out.

“Alpha?” Bucky growled. Steve was a solid caregiver, no Alpha/Beta/Omega in him. But when Steve called him Alpha, it did things to him. “I thought I wasn’t your Alpha.” He laid a bite to Steve’s pulse mark on his neck.

“Alpha.” Steve actually _whimpered._

“Fuck.” Bucky shoved Steve down on the bed and straddled him. He attacked Steve’s neck and chest with bites, licking away the pain when Steve hissed.

Both of their hands traveling, feeling, holding onto each other; never letting go of each other unlike that fateful night on the train in January 1945.

Bucky laid a particular nasty bite to Steve’s nipple licking away the pain before licking a wet and messy stripe to Steve’s cock. But he didn’t touch his cock just yet.

See Steve liked torture and pain within rules. He liked the feeling of being owned. He was in control as a captain for so long, that to give that up for just a moment meant relief and pleasure for him.

“Bucky please.” He whimpered again.

_'God he’s going to kill me.’_ Bucky thought. “Yes doll? What can I do for you?”

“I-I-I need…”Steve trailed off. He didn't know what he wanted. He just need _it_.

“Hold still love.” Bucky got off the bed and went to the dresser pulling one of his ties out of the drawer. He laid an all-tongue kiss on Steve’s mouth and ear lobe as he tied his hands to the headboard above his head. “Too tight?”

Steve moaned. “No.” And this is where the Alpha had to be careful. While he and Steve were both matched in strength, when Steve dropped in the submissive, Bucky’s Alpha would come out to play and hurt him.

Buck got back on top of his stomach and went back to paying attention to Steve’s bright pink and stiff nipples. **Close** Attention.

Lying naked on the bed, his hands tied above his head, he was being kissed within an inch of his life as Bucky’s hands roamed freely over his body. His Alpha’s touch was maddeningly light as he traced the muscles of his chest and stomach, and Steve was going crazy.

“You ready?”

Bucky’s voice, husky with lust made Steve open his eyes. _‘When had he closed them?’_

“For wh-Ahhh!” Steve cried out in pleasure as Bucky thrust into him. But not all of him, just the tip that left Steve confused.

“Oh wait. I forgot to prep you.” Buck smiled lips curled in a demoniac manner, eyes red in color they almost seemed black. The Alpha had truly made his appearance.

“Fuck.” Steve threw his head back and moaned.

All of the air was punched out of Steve's lungs when he felt a wet and sloppy mouth on his hole. Bucky was fucking him with his tongue. He tried to push back on Bucky's face wanting more.

“Ah ah ah.” The Alpha tsked. “Use your words.”Steve couldn't have been more positive of what he wanted right now. “Fuck me Alpha. Fuck me please!” Steve plea ended in a cry as Bucky thrusted all the way into him at once.  
  
Bucky thrust into Steve all in one thrust. He knew Steve wanted, _needed_ the pain. He knew that he would heal by tomorrow. Bucky didn't wait for him to get used to his thick cock inside of him, he thrusted in and out hard. Steve crying and begging the entire time. Mumbling incoherent words and the most beautiful moans Bucky has ever heard.

Neither of them lasted long. Ten more thrusts and Steve could feel the heat pooling in his stomach. “Bucky I'm going to come.” He moaned.

Bucky grunted and growled. He grabbed Steve’s own hard and hot cock in his hand and started stroking at a fast pace. “Come with me Steve.” He dropped his head and the two men made eye contact, neither planning on breaking it until they were done. Their faces were so close now that they could taste each other’s breath and their noses bumped frequently.

Steve’s eyes fluttered the same time that he drew Bucky’s name out on a long moan, the same time that Bucky felt his warm come explode out onto his hand, the same time that Bucky released his climax, finally making the way for his cock sloppy and wet.

Bucky gave a couple of slow thrusts and stokes to ease out the aftershocks then pulling out slowly.

“Bucky.” Steve whimpered. _‘He was so sensitive.’_

“Steve are you with me?” Bucky said running his clean hand through Steve’s sweaty blond hair pushing it out of his eyes. Steve hummed and tried to snuggle into him. “Wait baby wait a second. I’ve gotta clean us up.” Steve whimpered once more and tried to stop Bucky by holding on to his wrist. “I know baby I know. I’ll be right back. I’m just going to the bathroom and come right back. I love you.” Bucky gently released his husband’s hand and laid a kiss on his forehead. Bucky was quick with grabbing a warm wet washcloth and wiping them both down before climb next to Steve on the clean side of the bed.

**“I love you Bucky.”**

“I love you too punk.”

 

******

“Sir...Sir….SIR.”

As the words finally registered in Tony’s mind, Tony woke up with a start. “What time is it J?”

“It is 3AM Sir.”

“Why did you wake me up?” _‘When did I fall asleep? The Avenger alarm wasn’t going off.’_

“If I may suggest changing your clothes so you don’t receive a deeper rash than you already have received.”

Tony’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment when he smelt and felt, with a wince, the wet patch of urine on his crotch.

“Thanks J.”

“Of course Sir.”

For the past two days every time Tony had fallen asleep he had wet his pants and because he didn’t want to face Steve or Bucky he had stayed in his lab. Only changing back into some old clothes he had found near the couch in the corner where he had also been sleeping. If you could call it a couch it was more like a bare board with broken springs.

_'Daddy would have a diaper and cuddles for him.’_

The small voice in Tony’s head had been getting louder and louder over the past two days.

Dum-e had made smoothies for him in the small kitchen.

_‘Bottles taste better.’_

Every time he woke up in a puddle.

_‘Daddy would have a new diaper and cuddles.’_

And from being down in the lab for three days straight. He was kind of ripe.

_‘Papa would give him the best bath ever! And cuddles! Oh and Papa’s hair is so soft!’_

_‘NO! He didn’t need that! He need...he need...he.’_ Tony felt tears well up in his eyes. He rubbed furiously then to make them disappear but they just wouldn’t go away.

_‘They won’t go aways!’_

Tony felt light headed all of a sudden and his legs felt wobbly. People didn’t call Tony Stark a genius for nothing, he knew he was dropping into Little headspace. He just didn’t want to do it down in the lab. _‘And now that he was down there at 3AM it was kind of lonely.’_ He made his way slowly to the elevator, Javis even knew where to take him. _‘Dada and Papa.’_

Tony made to their floor before collapsing. He fell forwards and laid on his face. The last shred of Big Tony at least told him that there was no blood so he was okay. But his Little made it full appearance.

“Dada, Papa.” Little Tony wailed at the top of his lungs.

 

******

Steve and Bucky were up and standing before their brains had time to wake up themselves. Steve took to seconds to look at Bucky before hearing the most gut wrenching sound he has ever heard since Bucky screaming his name as he fell off the train.

“Dada, Papa!”

“Tony?” Steve ran in the living room to see Tony sittng on the floor in soaked jeans in a puddle of urine. With tears just **streaming** down his face.

“Dada.” Tony wailed. Tony tired crawling to Steve but pee pee was icky and it hurt to move!

Steve reached over the puddle and scooped Tony up in his arms. Though in the end it didn’t matter because Tony got Steve’s front all wet. “Oh baby it’s ok. Let’s go get nice and clean. Shh shh.” Steve turned to Bucky, who gave him a confused look. Steve barely noticed as he went by with Tony in his arms. Steve was soon taking Tony into their bedroom bathroom and setting him on the toilet.  

“Come no sweetie you’ve got to let go of Daddy. We gotta get you out of those icky clothes.”

“No.” Tony cried shaking his head from side to side.

Steve tried gently removing his hands from around neck, but it only served to make Tony cry harder. “Come on baby it’s ok.”

“NO!” Tony screamed at the top of his lungs. Crying and kicking his legs. “NO NO NO!!!”

“Steve, move.”

Steve watched in humor as his husband grabbed the screaming toddler off the toilet and plopped him in the tub before getting in behind him.

Tony looked at Bucky with the most bewildering cute look on his face, grabbing at his chest wondering why he still had his clothes on. _‘I think Papa forgot something.’_

"Na-nakeee." His sweet little voice was heartbreaking.

"Are you naked, sweetheart?" Bucky asked him in a confused tone.

"No. Off?" He says with a slight inflection on the word ‘off’.

“Off? But I thought we were taking a bath.” Bucky looked at Steve. “Aren’t we daddy.”

“Yes we are papa, but I think you forgot something?” Steve knelt down by the side of the tub.

_‘Daddy’s gots smarts. He knows.’_

“You forgot your shirt.” Steve “helped Bucky take off his shirt. When Tony whined, Steve smacked his forehead like he had forgotten something important. “Oh dear, Tony you still have your shirt on. Here let me help you.” He helped Tony take off his shirt snd then Bucky helped take off his pants, standing him up first.

“Off.” Tony looked at Bucky and smiled.

“Yup. All off. Now I’m going to give you the best relaxing bath of your life balach beag.”

 

_‘Finally.’_ Tony relaxed and closed his eyes.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy ending.


	7. Tony knows things....like the word NO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony says No then YES

“Come on Tony please.”

Tony crossed his arms and shook his head at the peas Steve was trying to feed him.

“Why not? You liked peas last time.” Steve was practically begging by now. He had been sitting in front of Tony’s highchair for the past 20 minutes trying to get him to eat.

“No.” Tony shouted pointing to the spoon while shaking his head.

Steve sighed and put the jar on the table. “Fine. Let’s go play while Daddy does some paperwork with Papa.”

“Noooo.” Tony whined as Steve ran a wet washcloth over his face to wipe away the eggs he had shared with Bucky.

“Yessss.” Steve teased. Picking his Little put and going into the living room.

******  
Bucky smiled as he saw his boys come into the living room where he was working on paperwork on the couch. He remembered last night and felt a tear or two.

\---Flashback---

“Dada, Papa.” Little Tony wailed at the top of his lungs.

Steve and Bucky were up and standing before their brains had time to wake up themselves. Steve took to seconds to look at Bucky before hearing the most gut wrenching sound he has ever heard since Bucky screaming his name as he fell off the train.

“Dada, Papa!”  
“Tony?” Steve ran in the living room to see Tony sitting on the floor in soaked jeans in a puddle of urine. With tears just streaming down his face.

“Dada.” Tony wailed. Tony tired crawling to Steve but pee pee was icky and it hurt to move!

Steve reached over the puddle and scooped Tony up in his arms. Though in the end it didn’t matter because Tony got Steve’s front all wet. “Oh baby it’s ok. Let’s go get nice and clean. Shh shh.” Steve turned to Bucky, who gave him a confused look. Steve barely noticed as he went by with Tony in his arms. Steve was soon taking Tony into their bedroom bathroom and setting him on the toilet.

Bucky had raced into the livingroom to see Tony on the floor in a puddle wailing for Dada and Papa. ‘He said our names!’ He didn’t get to dwell on it long as he had to help Steve bath and exhausted Little at 3:30 in the morning. He had no idea where the idea had come from to hop in the tub with Tony, but he wasn’t going to argue when the ringing in his ears stopped from the wails.

There was no way they were going to leave Tony in his crib last night, so they put him in between them in their king sized bed. It took all of two minutes with a warm bottle of milk for Tony to become dead to the world with a green pacifier between his lips.

After Bucky was sure Tony was asleep, he spoke to Steve about what had happened.

“Did you hear him?”

“Hear him what?” Steve asked back.

“He called you Dada.”

“He did?”

Bucky loved Steve to the end of the world and back but Steve could be seriously oblivious sometimes. "Yes, yes he did Steve. When you ran into the room.”

“Oh. I guess I was so focused on helping him I didn’t hear him.” After a moment of silence came this question. “Do you think he’ll say it again?”  
“I don’t know.” Came Bucky quiet reply before they both fell asleep with Tony snoring softly between them.

Bucky came out of his thought as he heard Tony speaking to his Daddy. Well, it was more like whining.

“No paypan Dada no no no.” Tony kicked his legs about as Steve tried to set Tony in the playpen near the side of the tv. Which was approximately 6 six from the coffee table, which was two inches from Bucky’s knee caps.

“You’re ok baby. We’re right there. See Papa.” Steve said in a light tone as Bucky smiled and gave Tony a small wave.

Tony whimpered and held his arms out to Bucky. “Out Papa out.”

“It’s ok baby. We’re right here.”

Tony grunted and kicked his foot in Bucky’s direction from inside the playpen. Steve and his husband sighed in unison as Steve went to sit next to Bucky on the couch.

“Alright, what kind of paperwork are we dealing with?”

“New agents.”

“Meaning general like name, birthday, places they’ve lived, and people they know. So why do you need my help.”

“I don’t need help. I want help from my mate. Come on, me plus paperwork or just you plus that.” Bucky pointed to a glaring Tony.

Steve hummed and grabbed the first stack of paper and clicked his pen.

******  
‘Dada and Papa were meanies. Big fat meanies!’

Tony had woken up in a bad mood. He couldn’t exactly wake up on the wrong side of the crib, but he still was not happy.  
‘First Papa woke him up with kisses. I’m asleep thank you and fuck you. Then Dada want to feed him peas. What the hell! Then! The worst offence. Dada put him in the paypan!! Meanies! Both of them!! What’s this?’

Tony noticed a red block in the corner of the playpen. There was a pile of more blocks on the other side of the pen. ‘And the red block look lonely.’ The Little crawled over and picked up the red block and placed it over next to the bigger pile. Then he noticed a yellow block. His favorite colors. He kind of liked it when they made the clicky sound when he put them together. More blocks meant more clicky sounds.

Steve watched as his baby played with the blocks giggling every time he put them together. He couldn’t believe it when Tony had continued to called him Dada.

******  
Bucky sighed. ‘Boy did he hate paperwork.’ He put down his pen and scrubbed his hands over his face. His metal hand added a coolness that was refreshing even though Jarvis kept the temperature at even temperatures no matter the weather.

“Should we eat?” Steve asked putting down his own pen, but nowhere looking as tired as Bucky.

“I’m not hungry but Tony probably is. Should we give him a bottle and put him down for a nap?”

“Yeah. It’s pushing 12 anyways.” Steve got jup to go warm a bottle up and go make himself a sandwich or two.

“Hey baby, do you want a baba?” Bucky got up and shook his stiff legs out. He went over to the playpen where Tony was now playing with a toy where you pushed a button and a farm animal popped up.

“Balach beag.” Bucky cooed and knelt down. Tony glanced at him than went back to playing with the farm animals. “Don’t you want a baba? You didn’t eat your peas this morning.”

“No.” ‘I’m busy thank you very much.’

“Alright I bet you’ll take it when Dada give it to you in the rocker.” Bucky said picking Tony up.

‘Wait! Hell No! I am playing thank you very much.’ Tony kicked and screaming. “No Papa. Down down. NO!”

“Tony you stop this right now.” Bucky spoke sternly, turning the Little around so they were facing each other. “Tony look at me.”

“No Papa down.” Tony looked down at his toys tears streaming down his face. The tears got even bigger when Papa sighed and carried him into the kitchen.

“Tony baby what’s wrong?” Steve cooed and walked over to his distressed Little.

“Play Dada.” Tony pointed to the living room and let out a wail. He continued to cry as he let his head fall on his Papa’s shoulder. “Play.”

“Hey baby it’s ok. Daddy’s got a nice warm bottle for you then a nap. Mmmm how does that sound?” It was really a rhetorical question as Steve took Tony from Bucky. He took him into the nursery where the rocking chair was.

“No sleepies.” Tony said as he struggled against Steve’s efforts to lay him back. Well “he said”. Steve would disagree and say he cried. Which he was.

“I know you’re tired honey. So tired.” Steve cooed as he gently laid Tony back.

“No sleepies.” Tony cried one more time before eagerly taking the warm bottle of milk.

Steve cooed gently and started rocking the chair as Bucky came in and leaned against the doorway. Both men said nothing besides the gentle cooing from Steve every once in a while. Tony took 20 minutes to go down for his nap. Steve took a now sleeping Tony over to the changing table and started untaping his diaper.

Tony felt something happening. He just didn’t know what. Then he felt it. Cold air on his downstairs business. ‘Nope. I’m sleeping thank you very much.’ Tony was pissed at his Papa for waking him up the next time that day. But when he opened his eyes it was Dada in front of him. ‘No Dada.’  
“Oh sweetie I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you. I thought you were asleep.” Steve tried to clam the crying Little and quicken the diaper change. His husbamd thankfully came over to help.

“Hi baby. What’s going on?” Bucky ran his fingers through his baby’s hair. Tony just cried and made grabby hands towards him. "I know it's cold I'm sorry."

  
Because it was a poopy diaper it took Steve a couple extra moments to clean him up and that didn’t bode well with Tony. Surprise suprise surprise. Tony looked at Dada through tear filled and tried kicking him. When he pulled his foot back he may or may not have put the tip of his toe in his mess and ticked it at Steve.

But by the way Steve gasped and Bucky laughed Tony did get poop on Steve’s arm. And hair.

“Anthony.”

“No Dada!”

“Tony!” Bucky picked up the half changed Little and tried not to laugh to hard at his flabbergasted husband. “Ok baby.” Bucky wiped down Tony’s foot down and put the diaper all the way on.

Steve sighed as he wiped himself with a wet washcloth. He watched as Bucky walked and bounced around the nursery trying to calm Tony down. Tony wasn’t crying anymore as Bucky had given him a pacifier, but whimpered and silent tears were still present.

“Buck. I think I’m going to give Phil a call, he might know what to do.”

“Ok.” Bucky reply as he never stopped his little song on movement.

Steve made his way into the livingroom and asked Jarvis to call Phil.

“Hey Steve wassup? I’m at work. Is everything is ok?”

“Umm...not really. Tony is acting weird. He just kicked poop at me and all he keeps saying no.” Steve was even more confused when Phil started laughing. “Wh-wh-what going on Phil?”  
“Sorry Steve I’m not laughing at you. It’s Tony. He’s pushing your limits. Clint did the same thing.”

“So…” Steve threw his hand up in a confused manner even though Phil couldn’t see it.

“So you set your limits. Tell him what's acceptable and not.” Phil laughed once more. “Like no poop. At least Clint never did poop.”

“He keeps crying and not doing anything on the schedule we have been doing for the past couple of months.”

“Oh that is just Little being a Little. Now that is something Clint does all the time.”

“Oh.” Steve blushed. ‘Of course.’ He felt foolish. Clint acted like that all the time, why had he seen it.

Phil must have sensed his embarrassment and reassured him. “Steve it’s ok. He must have just woke up cranky. He’ll be right as rain tomorrow.” Phil smiled into the phone.

Steve ran his fingers through his hair. “Ok thanks Phil.”

“No problem man. See ya later.”

“See ya.” Steve said and hung up, walking into the nursery. Bucky still hadn’t stop his song and walking. But Tony looked like he had fallen into a light sleep, but still not quite there.

“What did he said?” Bucky said quietly.

Steve leaned against the doorway. “That he’s pushing limits and just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Or crib in this case.” Steve grinned at the little joke as his partner rolled his eyes.

“Ok. So we set limits and put him to bed hoping for a better evening I guess.” Bucky replied as he walked over to the crib and gently placed Tony in it with his blue pacifier bobbing up and down.

******  
Tony woke up in his crib with a wet diaper. ‘Gross.’ He got up on his knees and undid the latch on the crib. After getting out he took off the diaper and clean himself up. Going into the livingroom. Steve and Bucky on the couch “watching a tv show. But it looked more to Tony as making out.

“Gross.” Tony yelled at the top his lungs, laughing hard when they both jumped sky high.

“Tony!”

“Tony!”

“Easy guys I just want to let you know I am Big now.”

“Yeah we see that.” Growled Bucky.

Steve rolled his eyes at Tony and asked. “Do you feel better?”

Tony fiddled with the edge of his shirt. He had grabbed Big clothes before he had come out. “Umm. Yeah. I’m sorry about that. I don’t know why I was so grouchy.” Tony looked up at Steve with a grin. “But I’m not really sorry for the whole poop incident. It was pretty funny.” He grinned at Bucky who snickered behind his metal hand.

“Did I really say no to everything?” Tony didn’t know why he felt sheepish about his previous actions. ‘It’s not like I was an adult and could control my emotions. He tried to reason in his head.’

“No.” Said Bucky. “You whined our names constantly and cried a lot.” He crossed his arms across his chest and grinned. His smile faded as he saw the frown on his Little’s face.

Steve made his way over to Tony. “Hey baby it’s not your fault or there’s no reason to be embarrassed or upset. Everyone has bad days. It’s ok.”

“I’m Big remember.” Tony said with an exasperated look at him. “I know everyone has bad days. Come on.” Tony gave a pointed look at both caregivers. “I just don’t want to be a grumpy burden on you guys. You don’t need a grumpy Big me and a Little me too.” Tony liked fiddling with his shirt. ‘A paci sounded nice right about now.’ Tony frown deepened. ‘Why did he want to be Little again? He just got Big.’

“Tony.” Steve stepped closer to Tony and put his hand on his shoulder, noting how Tony leaned into the touch. Bucky sensed the changed and made his way over to Tony’s other side. ““You will never be a burden. You are a Little and we are caregivers. We were made for this. We love you grumpy or not.”

“And besides you were grumpy for only a couple hours and now you’re fine. Not to count the past 4 months were you were the sweetest, happiest, and loveable baby ever.” Bucky supplied, going all soft at the blush on Tony’s face at the ending sentence.

“No, I’m not fine.” Tony could feel tears prick at his eyes. “I feel Little. I was Little for the past week and half. I have Big stuff to do.” Tony whined at the end of his short rant, looking at Steve with wet eyes.

“Again with the no’s” Bucky shook his head. “So while you were snotting on my shoulder and ruining my favorite shirt Steve called Phil and asked for advice.” Bucky ran his fingers though Tony’s short hair to ease the worried look in his eyes.

“And Phil said that you said no because you were trying to push our buttons. So we are going to be absolutely firm in this one. Absolutely firm.” Steve looked Tony directing in his brown eyes.

“Ok.” Tony said quietly looking down at his hands.

“You can be Little as long or as short as you need. Or want.” Steve pulled Tony into a hug.

“Ok.” Tony said again quietly. “Can I say something?” He said into Dada’s neck.

“Of course Balach beag.” Bucky said with love in his voice.

“Yes.”

“Yes what honey?” Steve cooed as he scooped Tony up in his warm embrace.  
  
“Yes to Dada and Papa.” Tony began to let the tears in his eyes drop. “Always Dada and Papa.”“Always baby.” Steve fell his own tears fall as he closed his eyes melting into his Little’s embrace. His Little. He felt Bucky wipe away his tears with the pad of his thumb.

“Always.” Bucky whispered as he embraced his husband and Little. His family.

 

 

 


	8. Prompts

HEY LOVELY PEOPLE!!!!  
  
I'M LOOKING FOR PROMPTS ON OUR LITTLE TONY!!!!  
  
I MEAN I COULD WRITE ALL DAY ABOUT LITTLE TONY, BUT WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT!!!!

I LOVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS!!!!  
  
YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!! 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


	9. The Avengers get attacked....by the Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two sick Littles on board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy reading my mess.

Clint woke up and his tummy hurt a little bit, but not that much. Then he remembered he was going to go play with Tony today and his tummy ache went away. 

Phil was used to being woken up in the most extreme or fast circumstances. But nothing had prepared him for the ball of energy that was Little Clint at 6 in the morning.

“Daddy wake up! Today we see Tony today! Daddy wake up!” Clint shook Phil a little harder.

“Alright I’m up.” Phil rolled out of bed and followed a running Clint to the kitchen.

“What do you want for breakfast pal?”

Clint all of a sudden dropped his smile. _ ‘He didn't really feel like eating. But he knew he had to eat if he wanted to go to play with Tony.’  _ “Umm...oatmeal.”

“Ok. Do you want strawberries or apples?”

“Strawberries.” Clint said. “Please.” After a look from Daddy.

“Ok.” Said Phil one more time before making food. After serving a quiet Clint, he went to his room to change and text Steve. Clint had been quiet, but he just chalked it up to concentrated coloring.

_ ‘Hey Steve, you up and is Tony ready to play?’ _

_ “Yup all ready. Bucky had a late night with Sam so he is still sleepy.’ _

Phil sent a thumbs up emoji and went out to get Clint changed. “Clinty let’s go get changed for Tony. Do you want your purple shirt?” Little Clint was always nervous when meeting other people and his favorite color helped calm him down.

“Yes please.” Clint said. He had gotten oatmeal all over his shirt.

“Ok come then.” Phil ushered him to his bedroom. He was not looking forward to what was about to happen. “Ok...pullup first.”

_ ‘I’m sorry WHAT!!!’  _

“No pullup. Me a big boy Daddy.” Clint crossed his arms.

Phil ignored the childish language. “You wanna play with Tony don’t you. It’s just in case you forget about the potty. But if you don’t forget you can just come to me or Uncle Steve and we can take you to the potty, ok.”

Clint didn’t want to wear a pullup, but I guess Daddy had a point. It made his tummy feel funny again.

“Ok.”

“Ok?” Phil was expecting way more of a fight, but he wasn’t going to push it.

******

“Baby come on wakey wakey.” Steve rubbed his hand on Tony’s tummy to wake him up. 

Tony whined and rolled over to avoid Dada’s fingers.

“Come on. Don’t you remember that Clinty going to come to play.”

_ ‘Oh yeah. Fine I’ll get up.’ _

“Good morning sunshine.” Steve cooed as he picked up the Little and placed him on the changing table, doing a quick change before heading into the kitchen.

“Babe we don’t have any oatmeal.” Bucky called as he closed the cupboard. “Oh sorry.” He said when he turned around to find Steve putting Tony in his highchair.

“I’ll go shopping later.” Steve said in a light voice tickling Tony under the chin getting a happy giggle from him.

“Baba baba.” Tony chanted banging the supposed to be oatmeal spoon on the tray.

“I guess baba works then.” Steve laughed as he took the spoon away.

Tony whined. _ ‘My spoon.’ _

“No no no.” Bucky cooed as he blew a raspberry on his neck. The ex-sergeant picked the Little up with a warm bottle. “Here hold this.” Bucky handed him the bottle and picked up a Starkpad to read the new century newspaper called google.

“Baba baba.” Tony chanted as he waved the bottle around.

“You’re supposed to drink it  balach beag.” Bucky chuckled as he guided the bottle to Tony’s lips, who seemed surprised that there was something in the bottle that he took eat. He took it eagerly and hummed in contentment.  Bucky shook his head fondly and went back to his “newspaper”.

2 hours later a knock at the door made Tony look up from his alphabet blocks. He let out squawk and pointed towards the door so Dada and Papa would know.

“Come on cutie. Let’s go say hi.” Steve picked him up and together they went to the door. Steve could hear Clint before he even got close to the door.

“Un’le Steve!” Clint launched himself at Steve.

Steve was grateful for his serum as he easily caught the Little. “Hi buddy. I missed you. How are you doing?”

“Good. I made you a picture.” Clint held it up to see. “Un’le Bucky! I made you a picture too!” Clint squirmed out of Steve’s grasp and ran into Bucky’s arms.

“Hi squirt.” Bucky bounced Clint up and down to get a little giggles from the Little. But it got a frown instead. “You ok pal?”

“Yeah. I wanna play with Tony now.” Clint said. The bouncing made his tummy swim a little.

“Ok.” Bucky stated setting Clint down next to Tony who had gone back to playing blocks. He raised questioning eyes to Phil. Phil just shrugged his shoulders.  _ ‘He didn’t know.’ _

The three men sat on the couch for the next two hours catching up as the two Littles played with blocks, a puzzle with 20 pieces and some hot wheel cars.

******

Phil sighed as he had to remind his Little to cover his mouth for the fifth time that morning.

_ ‘Daddy was annoying.’ _ Clint was pushing around his blue corvette when his stomach started swimming again only this time it went really really fast in circles. _ ‘He kind of had to throw up.’ _

“Clint. Clinty.” Phil was trying to get his attention to see what he wants for lunch. Steve and Bucky had asked them to spend lunch with them. (As long as it wasn’t oatmeal.) Clint looked at his Daddy. “What do you for lunch sweetie?”

Clint didn’t really want to think about food right now. He kind of wanted to take a nap.  _ ‘But don’t tell Daddy that!’  _

Phil noticed that Clint looked a little tired. “Umm...you know what. I think Tony needs a N.A.P. I think we should do lunch at our place.”

“No Daddy wanna play.” Clint threw his car down. Except it apparently was a bouncy car as it flew up and hit Tony in the forehead. “Uh oh.” Clint said quietly just as Tony started to wail.

“Dada!” Tony wailed and held out his arms to younger father.

“Oh honey.” Steve was quick to pick him up.

“I’m sorry.” Clint murmured. He was really close to tears and was sucking his middle two fingers. Clint rarely sucked his fingers.

That’s why Phil picked him up and didn’t say any harsh words to Clint. He was starting to think something was wrong with Clint.

“It’s ok pal. I think Tony just needs a nap.” Bucky said as he got up to lay a kiss on Clint’s head.  _ ‘Clint felt a little warm.’ _

“It’s ok. Phil why don’t go ...” Bucky raised his eyebrows at the last missed word meaning a nap in “dad code.”

“Yup. Say bye bye Clint.”

All three men stared in surprise as the Little in Phil’s arms started to wail. Now they had two crying Littles.

“Hey hey hey.” Phil rubbed his hand up and down his back. Clint wasn’t a crier.  _ ‘Something was up.’  _ “It’s ok. Tony’s not mad. Just tired. I think just like you are. We’re going to go. Sorry.” Phil said the last part to Steve and Bucky.

“You’re good. Bye bye Clinty see you later buddy.” Bucky said as he walked the two agents to the door.

 

******

“Hey baby you’re ok. That was a big ouchy huh.” Steve bounced up and down a couple of times shushing the crying baby. 

"Owie.” Tony blubbered into Steve’s shoulder as Steve handed him teddy as a comfort. Teddy had been ignored on Steve’s lap in favor of cool red hot wheels cars.

“Oh baby.” Steve cooed and kiss his light brown hair. “How’s about we get you a baba and a nap?”

_ 'Right. Another rhetorical question.’  _ But Tony didn’t care. _ ‘A nap sounded nice.’  _ He was down to whimpers when Steve made it to the nursery.

That was probably the fast Tony has ever gone down for a nap. 10 minutes. That’s it.

Steve washed his hands as Bucky came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Bucky laid light kisses of Steve’s neck. Steve hummed and let his head fall on his lover’s shoulder baring his neck even more.

“If I do the grocery shopping can we take this further in the bedroom?” Buck growled into Steve’s neck. Licking away a particularly nasty bite.

Steve hated shopping. He didn’t like how everything cost so much and about had a heart attack every time he had to pay at the register.  _ ‘Milk was 50¢ a gallon when he was a kid. Now it's $4.63. WHAT?!?!?’ _

A particularly harsh bite brought Steve back from his thought and made him moan.

“Ok. Sure. Whatever. Let’s go.” Steve grabbed Bucky’s metal hand and dragged him to the room.

******

Tony was woken up by the weirdest feeling ever. He didn’t have to wait long to find out what it was or what it meant. A strange gurgle-burp escaped him before he was reacquainted with bottle he’d had for dinner. After a few stuttered breaths – getting through the momentary panic of sick, and how bad he felt – came the irrational guilt at getting sick in the first place. _ ‘He was going to be a burden on Dada and Papa again. No one wants a sick baby.’ _

 

******

Steve made his way into the nursery about an hour and a half after Bucky left with the grocery list. Call it Daddy intuition but he knew something was wrong the moment he set a foot in the door. He immediately made his way over to the crib. Steve’s worry increased as he smelt vomit. He noticed Tony was already half lidded eyes were open and just lifted him right out of the crib. 

"Leab-me-lone," Tony replied and tried to push Steve away. But the three words he said started making him cough into Steve’s shoulder, it was a very congested cough. Tony’s throat still hurt from earlier and it was  **so** dry. But as he coughed he smell the throw up from earlier and he threw up again. But this time it wasn’t on the mattress, it was on Dada. Tony burst into loud tears at the thought of what he just did.  _ ‘Now no one would want him for sure.’ _

_ ****** _

Steve wasn’t sure what to do. His baby was sick. He had grabbed Tony out of the crib and washed him up immediately. He was now walking in circles in the living room waiting for his husband to come home from shopping. Tony hadn’t stopped crying, though they were silent tears and quiet whimpers now that he had his favorite pacifier and teddy with him. Thankfully teddy had been found on the floor magically under the crib so he didn’t need a bath like Tony. 

Steve had texted Bucky about the situation and Bucky said he was on his way and not to worry. Steve hadn’t taken his advice and was worrying away.

“Come on baby it’s ok. Shhh.”  Steve cooed as he bounced up and down. Bucky was going to pick up a baby thermometer and some soup.

Tony whined. _ ‘Dada’s moving wasn’t helping. He felt hot and sticky. His throat hurt. And now he dropped his paci!’ _

Steve was going to burst into his own tears as his baby set about loud wails. “I know I know. It’s ok.” He walked and bounced a little harder trying to soothe his baby.

“No Dada no.”

Steve stopped and looked at Tony. “No what baby?”

“No.” Tony started coughing in a really watery way. “ ‘ummy hu’ts.”

“Your tummy hurts. Ok. What else hurts?” Steve nodded as Tony pointed to his tummy and head. But was a bit confused when Tony pointed to his head again and then is toes. “What hurts baby?”

“Itchy.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. Let’s see if another bath will help.” 

Tony fell on his Dada’s shoulder.  _ ‘Finally. Dada understands.’ _

******

“Steve, Babe.” Bucky placed the grocery bags on the island and made his way towards the answered holler from the bedroom suite. He found Steve on the bedroom floor with a diapered yet naked Tony. Tony looked drugged as Steve was giving him a deep tissue massage and from the smell of it lavender. 

“Hey. Did you get the thermometer?”

“Yeah we might as do it when he’s relaxed. Hi baby.” Bucky sat on the carpet next to Tony’s head and he ran gentle fingers through the damp hair. “Did you give him a bath?” He asked as he unboxed the thermometer.

“Yeah.” Steve frowned. “It seemed like he threw up during his nap and then on me when he woke up. I don’t know why we didn’t hear him the first time.” Steve gently flipped Tony onto his stomach.

_ 'Umm...I was comfy. Thank you very much!’  _ Tony grunted as he was flipped onto his stomach.

“Hi cutie.” Bucky distracted him by talking to him and continued to run his hands through his hair and every once in a while over his nose of jaw.

_ ‘What the HELL!!’  _ Tony was surprised and NOT happy about what just happened. _ ‘Something had gone up his bum! It was cold and slippery. It was pokey!’ _

“I know honey I know. It’ll be over soon. It’s ok.” Bucky help his metal hand on Tony’s lower back and locked his plates in place so the squirming wouldn’t dislodge the thermometer.  _ ‘No sense in doing this twice.’ _

Steve’s heart was in pieces. He didn’t think he took take another second of his baby screaming and wailing for another second then the thermometer  **finally** went off. 

The moment the temperature went off Bucky unlocked his arm and pulled Tony into his arms. Rocking them in place. “It’s ok baby. It’s ok. All done. YOu did such a good job. Good Boy. Papa and Dada love you. Shhh.” Bucky laid kisses all over tony head and face as he finally calmed down enough to take teddy. He didn’t want his paci yet. He still needed to cry out his discomfort.

“It’s 102. I’m calling Dr. Cho.” Steve got off the floor and grabbed his phone.

******

“Hello, Little and classification office?”

“Hi. Is this Dr. Cho’s office?”

“Yes. How can I help you?”

“I’m calling on account of Tony Stark. I am his guardian. He has a temperature of 102. I would like to set an appointment with Dr. Cho please.”

“Ok. Is he experiencing any other symptoms?”

“He said his tummy and head hurts. He also said he was itchy. And has a temperature of 102 like I already said.” Steve was embarrassed at the last sentence. _ ‘Why had he said that.’ _

The receptionist laughed lightly. “It’s ok. It says Tony got classified about 7 months ago, so this is the first time getting sick. That has to be stressful for you.” She sympathized.

“Yeah.” Steve admitted running a hand through his already frazzled blonde hair.

“It will be ok. How does 5PM sound?”

“Great.” Which was in about 30 minutes.

“Ok see you then Mr. Rogers.”

“Thank you. Have a good day ma’am.”

“You too. Goodbye.”

“Bye.” Steve hung up as he went back into the bedroom to a fully clothed Tony and Bucky.

“5PM. You ready to go now?”

“Yup. Just go ahead and pack a bottle for him.”

“Ok.”

Steve had never packed a diaper bag and made a bottle that fast in his entire life. Bucky had never driven that fast in his life. Well maybe the Winter Soldier had.

******

“Mr. and Mr. Rogers Dr. Cho will see you now. 

The men only had to wait 10 minutes in the quiet and not busy waiting room before they got called back. Tony by some miracle had fallen asleep in the car and was currently in his car seat breathing around his pacifier as his nose was clod.

Dr. Cho was in the exam room shortly after Bucky sat on the exam table with a cuddled sleepy Tony on his lap.

Mr. Rogers, Mr. Barnes how are we today?”

“Good.” Steve answered for both of them. “Tony’s the one who’s not doing so hot. I mean he is hot, he has a temperature of 102. He said his tummy and head hurts. He also said he was itchy. He has thrown up twice and a bath didn’t seem to help any.” Steve realized that he was rambling. “Sorry.”

“It’s ok Mr. Rogers. First time parents are always nervous. But right off the bat I would say it sounds like the flu. It has been going around lately.” The doctor said as she started to examine Tony.

_ ‘I’m sorry what the hell!’  _ Tony woke up when something was poked into his ear. He tried batting it away with a lazy hand. He woke up all the way when he heard a woman's voice.

“Hi sweetie.”

Tony saw who it was and immediately hid in Papa’s neck. He knew it was Papa because his metal arm felt cool around his waist.

“I know you don’t feel well but I want to make you feel better. Don’t you want that mm?”

Tony gave a small nod as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. It didn’t really work that well. He wanted to go back to sleep.

“Ok Good job. You were such a brave boy.” Dr. cho cooed after a quick examination. She turned to the men. “Just as I expected. The flu. Nothing to bad.”

Steve and Bucky shared a glance. The flu had killed plenty people back in their day.

The doctor seemed to get their look and rushed to reassure them. “It’s ok. It will pass by in a couple days and I can  give you a nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drug and an antiviral drug to help out.” She quickly wrote out a prescription and handed it to Steve as Bucky was dressing a once again sleepy Tony.

_ ‘It helped when a thing wasn’t being poked in your ear.’ _

“Thank you Dr. Cho. You’ve been an amazing help.” Steve took the prescription and shook her hand.

“Of course. Hope your little guy feels better soon.”

******   
Bucky was able to run into the pharmacy to get the meds as Steve stays in the car with the sleeping Little. 

The husbands were able to go in quiet due to a sleeping Tony. They felt like things were looking up.

 

 

If only they knew what a sick Little was like. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a new story go check it out and let me know what you think!
> 
> Superfamily!


	10. Mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint needs some cuddles and Tony is a little jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was stuck on this a while. I hope you like it, if not, creative criticism is always welcome.

Clinty woke up with a cough. It was a dry cough but it wasn’t as bad as a couple days ago. He still felt really tired though. He heard Daddy in the kitchen and got up to go see what he was cooking.

Phil looked up from the scrambled eggs. “You excited for today Clinty?”

It took a moment for his tired brain to supply the answer. “Yeah. I always love playing with Tony.” He smiled. This would be the first playdate with Tony since they had both gotten over the flu. “Do you think he’ll like the older me?”

“I’m sure he loves you no matter what age or headspace you’re in.” Phil smiled at the boy. Clint was not his normal age in Littlespace right now. Phil guessed he was around 5 years old instead of 3 years.

Clint nodded and went back to his pancakes.

 

******   
“Baby boy.” Bucky sang softly has he opened the door to the nursery. Tony had finally gotten over the flu about two days ago. Bucky’s baby boy was back to his bouncy little self. Quite literally it seemed like.

"Papa Papa.” Tony was on his butt bouncing up and down clapping his hands and in true 1 year old fashion every couple of claps he missed completely.

“Hi  balach beag.” Bucky cooed as he walked over to the crib and swung his little boy out.

_ ‘That was fun!’  _ Tony squealed with joy. “More.”

“No. You’ve got a stinky diaper. Yucky.” Bucky placed the Little on the changing table and took of the sleeping onesie. He opened the diaper and wrinkled his nose.  _ ‘I’ll never get used to the smell.’ _

“Yucky.”

Bucky laughed when he saw Tony try to hide his nose in Teddy’s fur. “See I told you, yucky.”

“Yucky.”

“Nope. Now you’re all clean.” Bucky blew a raspberry on his tummy, getting some giggles. “Let’s see what Dada has cooking.” He swung Tony up on his hip and out of the nursery.

“Hi baby boy. How we doin’ today?” Steve was still a little worried about the sickness still being there.

“All c’wean.” Tony held out his hands.

Steve laughed as he took the boy. He needed no explanation on what all clean means for a baby first thing in the morning. “Did you give Papa a kiss for a good job?”

Tony leaned over and gave Bucky a wet and sloppy kiss on the cheek.

“Aww thanks sweet thing.” Bucky returned the kiss...only less wet and sloppy.

“My turn.” Steve gave Bucky a kiss on the lips and a loud one on Tony’s cheek.  “Now that all morning cuteness debts have been paid off, now time for breakfast.” Steve said.

“Baba?”

“You wanna try some eggs first.” Steve set Tony down in his highchair.

_ ‘Again with the rhetorical questions.’ _

“Baba.”

“Here try this.” Steve held out a rubber tipped spoon with some cheesey eggs on it. Tony shook his head and crossed his arms.

“Good luck.” Snorted Buck as he went back to his newspaper. Like an actually newspaper. Tony had gotten a subscription for him last time he was Big.

  
******   
15 minutes later and 6 spoonfuls of eggs Tony finally got his baba and was  sitting on the floor with a toy that popped up farm animals and made funny noises. 

A noise at the door made him look up as Papa made his way over to open the door.

“Tony!” Clinty raced over and gave Tony a hug. A big one but still gentle. He didn’t want to hurt the baby.

Tony squealed and gave him a hug back. “Play.”

“Yeah!” Clinty went over and pick up his favorite purple car and grabbed a red one for Tony. “Here. Let’s go race on the kitchen floor.” He giggled as Tony scooted his butt across the carpet and crawled up the one step to the hardwood floor of the kitchen. Cars moved easier on the kitchen floor than on carpet.

The three men watched with smiles as the Little raced off to play. Or scooted.

“How’s the baby doin’?” Phil asked as he sat down on the couch. Steve answered and sat beside him.

“Good. Bouncy as ever and left Buck a wonderful present.”

“I hate presents.” Bucky mumbled.

“I feel the same way.” Phil agreed as he remembers the diarrhea Clinty had had for three days.

“How’s Clint doing?”

“Good. He still as a slight cough and seems a bit tired. But all in all pretty good.” Phil shrugged.

The men continued to chat about new agents and Natasha’s current trip to Russia. She was on a mission to take down a hydra base. One that was trying to make new super soldiers like Bucky. Natasha had gone at the word Hydra. No way in hell she was letting Bucky go as much as he wanted to go. No one wanted him to go. Especially Steve. He had lost him once, not again.

“Daddy, Tony wants a snack.”

Phil was in the middle of talking about the newest agent who had almost shot his foot off, when Clint came over and leaned against his knee. Phil smiled at the youngster. Tony didn’t ask for snacks, he asked for a bottle; that is if Steve or Bucky didn’t think about it first and give him one. 

“Oh really. And did you ask Tony what he wanted for a snack?” He ran a finger across the Little’s jaw in a loving manner.

“Ummm...cookies.” Clinty did a little bounce at the word cookie.

"Wow! Well that sounds serious for the little man.”

“I think we should do something about that.” Steve grinned and swung his nephew on his hip.

“Yeah.” Clint lisp around his thumb.  _ ‘When had he put his finger in his mouth?’ _

Steve smiled in a soft manner. It seemed like Clint was back to 3 all of a sudden. He must have aged down in the kitchen. He hoped it wasn’t to long as the parents couldn’t see them all the time from the living room and a 3 and 1 year old could get into a lot of trouble in a short amount of time. And that served right.

Steve’s smile turned to a groan as he walked into the kitchen to see Tony on his back with an empty box of arrowroot biscuits. Tony was trying to shove three in his mouth one time.

“Those cookies are yucky.” Clint clearing up the cookies for a snack issue.

“Hey Papa come here please.” Steve called.

“Yeah.” Bucky lightly jogged his way to the kitchen. He burst into laughter when he saw what his boy was up to. “What are you up too little guy? Oh no thank you, I don’t want one.” He turned his head out of the way when Tony tried to share one of his biscuits with him.  

“How about we do an early lunch instead of a snack?” Phil suggested has he looked in the kitchen. He had his cellphone to his ear and with their super hearing, the soldiers could hear Nat on the other side of the phone. Lunch was a distraction for Clint to not think about Mommy not being here.

“Yeah that sounds great idea huh Clinty.”

“Cookies?” Clinty asked. He really didn’t care if they had them for snack or lunch.

Bucky chuckled as he finished scraping the rest of biscuit goop out of Tony’s mouth with his finger. “How about some mac n’ cheese.”

“Yeah!”   _ ‘Un’le Bucky made the best mac n’ cheese!’ _

Tony clapped his hands.  _ ‘Papa made the best mac n’ cheese!’ _

“Well that settles that.” Bucky smiled and put a now biscuit free Tony in his bouncer.

Steve went over and picked up the forgotten hot wheel cars with Clinty still in his arms. “Wanna go play in the living room till lunch is ready?”

Clinty shook his head then laid down on Steve’s shoulder. He was feeling tired again. His uncle must have seen how tired he was when he just suggested that they go snuggled on the couch instead.

Phil had moved onto the hallway with the phone call. Steve was a bit worried at how long the phone call was taking, but it was pushed to the back of his mind when Clinty snuggled into him.

“You’re being a snugly baby.” Steve gave a kiss to the brown hair boy.

"Not a baby Un’le Steve.” Clinty reminded his Uncle and deep a deep breath of his calming smell of cologne.

“Of course, how could I forget about my big boy.”

“I’m right here, you can’t forget me.”

“You’re right. I could never forget you.” Steve smiled and laid another kiss on his head, turning on the tv to Daniel Tiger.

  
  


******

“Ok. Let’s get to cookin’ shall we. I hope you’re hungry after all those biscuits sweetness.” Bucky said as he pulled out several pots and pans. In reality Tony had probably only ate one or two. He had mostly crushed them into crumbs and goop in his mouth. 

Tony cooed around his fingers. _ ‘They tasted good. Papa hadn’t washed them off that good.’ _

“I see I didn’t do a good job. Oh well, it will keep you occupied for a bit while Papa cooks. Here, so will this.” Bucky went over to the bouncer and with his foot set it going.

Tony was in love with bouncing movement of the bouncer and kicked his legs in excitement.  _ ‘Wait. Where was Papa going? Come back.’ _

“It’s ok. I’m right here.” Bucky cooed at the Little’s whining. He added some cheddar and Colby Jack to the already melting Gouda and Havarti cheeses.

“Up.” The bouncer had stopped and he was bored.

“You’re ok.”

_ ‘Umm..NO I’m not. I want out. I want a baba. And while we’re on the topic, where is Dada?’ _

Tony whined louder and held his arms out. “Out.”

“You’re ok.” Bucky reassured. He hummed a tune hoping to calm his baby down. It wasn’t working. Tony began to cry as Bucky drained the pasta and added it to the 4 different cheeses.

“Dada.” Tony wailed and kicked his legs.

Bucky peeked into the living room to a cuddled up husband and nephew. He also noticed that Phil was  _ still _ talking to Nat. “Dada’s busy. I’ll pick you up when I put the mac n’ cheese in the oven.”

“No! Want up!” Tony cried all the louder.

Bucky continued to put the food in a baking dish as he calls out. “Steve can you come grab Tony.”

“Umm..sure.” Came the hesitant reply.

Steve got up with a sleepy Clint in his arms. He tried to set the Little down gently on the couch.

Clinty stirred as Uncle Steve tried to set him down. “Nooo.” He whined, holding onto Steve’s neck a little tighter.

“Bubba I gotta go check on Tones.” Steve unwrapped Clint’s arms.

“Nooo.” Clint didn’t want to let go. “Stay up.”

Steve sighed. Clint  _ was _ getting over the flu and he could care for both of them at once. Besides Tony was in the kitchen with Tony. “ok. Let’s go see him together.” He picked up a teary eyed Clint and made his way to the kitchen.

“Dada.” Tony wailed louder when he saw his caregiver.

“Steve, come look at this first.”

_ ‘WHAT THE HELL!!’  _ Tony screamed this time. Way past the point of being upset.

Steve and Bucky looked at each other in surprise. _ ‘Tony was usually quiet and sweet. And younger?’  _ Steve gave a confused look.

“I think he is older for some reason because of Clint.” Bucky whispered as Steve swayed side to side for a Clint was too sleepy to care that they were talking about him.

“Ok. So we ...?”

“We treat him older I guess. Maybe he just wants to play with him.”

“Ok.” Steve agreed and switched his attention to the quiet and grumpy Tony. He knelt down to be eye level with him. “Hi honey. What’s going on?”

“Papa being a meanie.” Tony pouted.

Steve guessed age 4. So actually a year older than Clint, who was still littler than normal. “Why?”

“Want out.”

“Ok.” Steve was able to unbuckle and lift Tony out one handed. But when he squirmed he set the Little down.

Steve asked again. “Why is Papa being a meanie?”

“Dada a meanie too.” Tony stomped off to his playpen and plopped down with a huff.

Steve’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.  _ ‘Well this was a new development.’ _

Phil came out from the hallway shut his phone with a frown.

Bucky was immediately on alert. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing really. She just ran into a problem that’s all.”

Bucky didn’t look convinced.

“Mommy come?” Clinty opened his sleepy eyes.

“No. Mommy’s still gone sweetie.” Phil cooed.  _ ‘Wrong answer.’ _

Clinty burst into tears. “Mommy come.”

Phil took a breath to say something when the phone rang once again. He looked at Steve with a pleading look and went back to the hallway.

“Oh honey It’s ok. Shh shh. Mommy will be back soon. It’s oki.” Steve shushed the crying Little carrying him into the living room.

_ ‘Wrong move.’ _

Tony was doing a good job of ignoring Dada until he came out with a crying Clint. They sat on the counch with Dad cuddling Clinty. _ ‘Clint was sitting with Tony’s Dada. That was his Dada! Thank you and fuck you!’ _

Jumping up, Tony went to the couch and climbed directly on Steve’s lap, straddling Daddy’s legs and leaned his cheek against his chest.

“Hey baby,” Daddy told him, rubbing his back. “Are you still mad at Dada?”

Tony shook his head, not moving. Clinty sat next to both of them, ultimately leaning against Steve, still feeling sleepy.

_ ‘Well, that was enough of that.’  _ Reaching out one hand, Tony pushed Clinty as hard as he could. _ ‘Clint had his own daddy to snuggle with and Tony wasn’t sharing!’ _

“Anthony!” Dada reprimanded, taking Tony off his lap and setting him between his knees and looked him directly in the eyes. Tony wasn’t having it, clutching desperately at Dada at his neck.

“Anthony we don’t hit.” Steve unwrapped the hands from his neck.  _ ‘If Tony was acting older he would be put in time out.’  _  “Time out for you Mister.” Steve picked him up and took him to the corner and put him down facing the corner.

“No!” Tony wailed and tried to get up.

“No, you’re staying here for three minutes Mister.” Dada said sternly, turning him right back around.

_ ‘FINE!!!’ _

“Go away. I don’t wike you anymore Dada! Dada a big fat meanie!”

Steve didn’t say anything and counted to 10 in his head.  _ ‘What had gotten into his little man?’ _

“What’s going on here?” Bucky asked from the doorway. Holding Clint who had at some point ran to him.

“Papa.” Tony cried and tried to run to him.

“No Anthony.” Dada turned him back to the corner again but this time with a swat to the butt. _ ‘It hurt!’ _

Bucky watched in surprise.  _ ‘What had happened? Why was Tony acting this way?’ _

Steve spoke. “Tony shoved Clint for cuddling with me.”

“Ok.” Bucky said with a confused look. The look questioned why and Steve just shrugged. He had no idea either. 

Phil came out of the hallway for the second time that day. “Hey guys I need---what happened?”

Steve spoke. “Tony shoved Clint for cuddling with me.”

It was Phil’s turn to give a confused look that was soon swept away for a frown.

“Phil is everything ok?” Both men looked at Phil when Bucky questioned him.

“No. But I can handle it. Clinty looks sleepy anyways.” He took the sweet boy from Bucky. “Perhaps we can actually stay for a meal soon. “ He chuckled.

The soldiers whined at the fake laugh but said nothing as Phil and their nephew left.

“Tony, you can come out now.” Steve said from the couch. He waited patiently as Tony dragged his feet and stood before Dada. Papa came over too and sat beside Steve. “Tony why were you in time out?”

“Cause Clint was being,” Tony mumbled something, they couldn’t quite make out.

“What was that?” Bucky asked.

Tony started to cry.  _ ‘All he wanted was Dada and Papa. They were his, not Clinty!’ _

Steve sighed and pulled the Little on to his lap. “Baby what’s wrong?”

“Mine!”

“What’s yours honey?”

“Dada and Papa!”

Bucky and Steve weren’t sure if they should be relieved or sad. _ ‘That was the problem. Tony was jealous!’ _

_ ‘Tony was jealous!’ _

“Oh baby no one could replace you to us. We love you, but sometimes Clint needs cuddles just like you need cuddles sometimes.”

“We love you  Balach beag.” Bucky laid a kiss on Tony head.

“I sworry a’out Clinty.” Tony hid in Dada’s neck.

_ ‘Baby Tony was back.’ _

And Steve and Bucky couldn’t be happier. While they loved any aged Tony, Big or Little. Tony will always be their baby boy.

“Baba?”

“Of course. One baba comin’ right up.” Bucky said with a kiss to his forehead and an enthusiastic kiss to Steve’s lips.

“Cuddles?” Tony looked up with the most innocent brown eyes Steve has ever seen.

“Always cuddles with my sweet baby boy.”

“Papa?”

Bucky came out of the kitchen just in time to answer. “Always cuddles with my two favorite boys.”

Together with Teddy and a warm baba all three went to sleep in Dada’s and Papa’s bed that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!!


	11. Chapter 11

I CHANGED MY USER NAME FROM RDJTOMHIDDLESTONFAN TO RDJWINCHESTER1. DON'T FREAK OUT!


	12. Problems All Around Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems arise and it doesn't sit well with some certain Littles we know and love.
> 
> Enjoy all the FEELS!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2

Phil frowned as he came out of the bedroom with a frown. He had gotten off the phone with Nat for the third time that day. The Hydra base mission she had gone on with 10 other agents had turned out to be heavily guarded. Only her and two other agents had made it out. And one of the agents was wounded. They had gone to one of their safe houses about 50 clicks north of the Hydra base.

“What’s wrong?”

Phil had been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed Clint sitting at the kitchen counter eating a bowl of lucky charms. Big Clint had made his appearance after the nap Little Clint didn’t want to take. But who took one anyways.

“Phil?”

Phil shook his head as if to clear some cobwebs. _‘It didn’t work.’_

“Jarvis call Cap and Bucky for me and tell to come up please.” Phil muttered to the ceiling.

“Shall I mark it as urgent Agent Coulson?”

“Please.” Phil answered as he made his way into the living room to sit on the couch.

“Phil, what’s going on? Is it Nat?” Clint was worried as he followed the man.

“I’ll explain when the men get here.”

Thankfully Clint didn’t have to wait long as Steve and Bucky made their way off the elevator at that moment.

“Phil what’s wrong?” Steve’s blue eyes were filled with worry as he sat down.

“It’s Nat--”

“Calm down Clint. Let me explain.” Phil held is hand up. “The Hydra base she was working was bigger than expected.”

“And?” Bucky asked.

Steve could smell the tension rolling off his mate. He laid a hand on Bucky’s knee as Phil continued.

“And,” Phil signed a little deeper than he meant to. “She went in with 10 and came out with 2 with one wounded.”

Phil paused and looked at the super soldiers then directly at Bucky. “She needs help.”

“No! Let me go.” Clint shouted and leaped to his feet.

Steve rose to his feet in a calm manner. “Clint calm down and let’s hear your Daddy out.”

Clint growled. “It’s Phil. And I’m going.”

“No you’re not Clint.” Bucky said and stood up. “You and Nat trained those agents yourselves. They were good men and women. We don’t want anymore agents to die. You or your Mama.”

Clint had to resist the urge to stomp his foot.

“Un’le Bucky and Un’le Steve are right.”

“No they’re not!”

“Don’t stomp your foot at me young man.” Phil said and crossed his arms.

Clint hadn’t realized that he had stomped his foot that time. “I’m an agent. Finding Mom---Nat will be easy.” Clint made his way angrily to the elevator. He was so mad he didn’t realize that Dadd---Phil had said something.

Phil and the two men watched as Clint almost walked into the elevator doors when they didn’t open like they should have.

“Jarvis what the hell?! Open the doors.” Clint shouted at the ceiling.

“Little Clint is not allowed to take the elevator by himself, per Agent Coulson rules as guardian.” The AI stated.

“I’m not Little.” This time Clint did stomp his foot. He turned to Daddy. “I’m just as good as them and you know it. Let me go.”

“No and that is final. Now please go finish your lucky charms in the kitchen while I talk to your uncles.”

“No. I don’t want to!” Clinty plopped down on his butt. He felt the sting of tears, so he rubbed his eyes. _‘He wasn’t a baby.’_

“I wanna go! I want Mommy!” Clint cried at his Daddy.

Phil walked over to his Little boy and picked him up. The boy sobbed into his shoulder. “I know you want Mommy honey, I do to. But Un’le Bucky and Un’le Steve are going to bring her back.”

Clint put his thumb in his mouth and shook his head. “No go too.”

Bucky walked over to the duo and rubbed Clinty’s back. “I know you don’t want us to go, but we’ll be back before you know and with Mommy. That way you can give her that cool picture you drew last time you and Tony had a play date.”

“Baby?”

“No I’m sorry little guy. Tony’s Big right now. He is working in his lab. Maybe he’ll come up and see you later though.” Steve replied in a gentle tone.

“Now why don’t you go finish your lucky charms like your Daddy asked while he talks to your favorite Uncle...and Steve.” Bucky smiled.

“Hey!” Un’le Steve said in an offended voice. It was funny and made Clint giggle. “I’m obviously his favorite. Watch.” Steve came up to Phil who was still holding the boy. He tickled his stomach and swooshed him into the air. With that Clinty let out a whole belly laugh. “See.” Steve grinned at Bucky, who rolled his eyes fondly.

“Alright cutie pie how about you go finish your lucky charms now.” Steve said as he set the Little down.

“You’re going to bring Mommy back right Un’le Steve?”

“You won’t even know we’re gone.” Steve ran his finger across Clinty’s cheek.

Clint smiled before he ran off to the kitchen as the three men sat down on the couch to discuss details and protocol.

 

******  
“He’ll be fine babe I promise.” Bucky laid a reassuring hand on his mate’s shoulder as they took the elevator down to Tony’s lab.

“But what if he drops? What if---?”

“He’ll be OK.” Bucky said again. “It’s an easy extract. Just Nat and two agents. No takeover, no nothing. The only reason Phil needs us both is just a precaution.”

“And if you become Winter.” Steve looked at his husband.

“I’ll have you.” Bucky looked at those ocean blue eyes. “I will always have you.”

“Wow! Touchy moments in an elevator isn’t my style, but by all means please continue.”

Both men sighed as they looked to see Tony in a black tank top and dark blue jeans with a propane torch in one hand...staring at them.

“Really Tony.” Bucky looked at him with the most deadpan look ever. Tony just shrugged and went back to work.

The soldiers waited a couple minutes for Tony to stop working with the torch. Then he went for the soldering iron.

“Whoa pal. Before you set anything else on fire we need to talk.” Bucky stopped the man.

“Ok.” Tony set down the metal welder. “What’s up?”

“It’s about Natasha. She along with 10 other agents ran into problems at the Hydra base they went to overtake. People are hurt.” Steve said. And by the look in his eyes, Tony had to ask the next question.

“How many are dead?” Tony’s own eyes turned to that brown steel Steve was familiar with.

“7 with one wounded.”

“Fuck. Jarvis load my suit up with coordinates.” Tony turned around and went to his closest Iron Man suit.

“Tony wait! Jarvis hold that order!” Bucky stood up and grabbed the man’s wrist.

“What the fuck Bucky! Let go!”

“Honey hang on and let us finish speaking before you do anything.” Steve said calmly.

Tony stiffened but fell silent.

“We’re going.” Steve said.

“Yeah we are. That’s why you need to let go.” Tony said to Bucky.

“No Tony. _We’re_ going.” Steve pointed to himself and Bucky.

Tony’s eyes widen in surprise. “What!? Why just you two?”

Bucky let go of his wrist. “Because Clinty is upstairs and Phil as to stay. And I know how Hydra works better than anyone.”

“Why do you have to go?” Tony definitely _didn’t_ whine when he asked Steve.

“The reason Nick Fury and Phil decided on this base is because it might hold some vibranium.” Steve replied. “And I’m the only one who knows what they might be using it for.”

“Well how about you share with the class so I will know and can go.” Tony sassed and rolled his eyes.

“Tony.” Steve walked over to him and looked him straight in the eyes. “You’re not going.”

Tony had to resist the urge to stomp his foot. Though he did glare at Steve. _‘Why were they being assholes about everything!’_

“Clinty’s upstairs and he’s a little sad. Why do you go up there and play with him?” Bucky suggested.

Tony crossed his arms. “No. I have work to do.” It was Bucky’s turn to receive a glare.

“Well you’re not staying down here where all of your suits are ready to fly out.” Steve said as he grabbed the brown haired man gently by the arm and started to walk to the elevator.

“What?!” Tony sputtered. “I said I have work to do. Did you not just hear me?” He said angrily.

Steve stopped to look at him. “Yes I did hear you and you know you can work anywhere else from a hologram.”

“I want to do work down here!” Tony tried shaking Steve off. But in doing so he twisted his shoulder socket at a weird angle. It didn’t really hurt. Not really. _‘But Daddy was being a meanie and he was Big, so he should be allowed to go!’_

“Ow. Let me go!” Tony whined and tried squirming harder. He let a cry when he twisted his shoulder again. “Owie owie. You hurted me.”

Bucky knew when he heard that sentence that maybe Steve should have been more worried about Tony dropping.

Steve knew when he heard that sentence he should have worried more about Tony dropping.

“Tony I’m not hurting you. Stop struggling and let's go upstairs before we have to go.” Steve said gently.

“I don’t wanna go upstairs! I WANNA GO WIF YOU!” Tony stomp his foot and tried crossing his arms across his chest, but with Daddy hold his arm it didn’t work. He tried flaring his arms around and he stomped his feet a couple times.

“Baby calm down.” Steve reached out for Tony’s other arm so he could hold him better. As he grabbed his other arm, Tony threw his head back with a long whine and let his legs fall out from under him. Falling to the ground Tony tried to kick Steve, because he wouldn’t let him go.

Bucky was trying to not laugh as his boy had a full out two year old tantrum on the floor while his husband was trying/failing at dealing with the Little.

_‘Daddy was a meanie! I wanna go!’_

Steve gave up and let Tony go as he had his tantrum on the lab floor. Steve knelt down near the boy and spoke calmly. “Tony. When you’re done with having your tantrum, we’re here to talk. But first you need to calm down.”

“NO!” Tony balled his fists in his eyes and cried harder.

_‘No! I don’t want to calm down. Thank and fuck you!’_

“Papa.” Tony rolled away and held his hands out to Bucky. _‘Papa wasn’t being a meanie.’_

“Come here baby.” Bucky stooped to pick him up. “You’ve got to calm down honey.” A whine and cries was the reply. “Let’s go upstairs to see Uncle Phil and Clinty. You wanna go see Clinty right.” Bucky bounced up and down a couple times trying to entice the Little in going to go see his cousin. Another whine was the reply.

 

******

Phil was in the middle of set Clint up with a tv show in the communal living room. when Steve and Bucky stepped off the elevator....with Tony in on Bucky’s hip. _‘Uh oh. Two Littles was on the board now.’_

“We came up to see Uncle Phil and Clinty before we,” Steve gave Phil a ‘dad look.’ I.E. Before they left.

See, this was the first time the dads had left Tony while he was Little.

Even with that thought, Phil smiled and made grabby hands for Tony. “Hi sweetie. Come here. I missed my favorite nephew.” In reality Tony was his only nephew, but nobody was going to argue with that. “Hi sweetie how are you doin’?” Tony let out a whine when he went into Phil's arms. 

“Aww. What’s wrong?” Phil cooed.

 “Dada a meanie.” Tony stated as he put his two middle fingers in his mouth to suck.

“How about a baba?” Phil asked walking in to the kitchen when Tony nodded still sucking on his fingers.

Steve and Bucky made their way to their outfit holders. It held Steve’s shield and a few of Bucky’s knives and guns. After grabbing their stuff and calling the aircraft to pick them up, they headed upstairs to say goodbye to Tony.

Tony was a bit more calm with a bottle of warm formula in him. And now he was calm sucking a pacifier and sitting on Uncle Phil’s lap with Clinty watching a tv show.

“Hi Balach beag.” Bucky cooed. He was even now more apprehensive about leaving his Little, but Nat needed him and Tony would be fine with Phil.  Bucky took his baby from his uncle and cuddled him close for a couple moments. Steve came up beside him and laid a kiss on his forehead, humming at the smell of grease and baby shampoo.

“We’ll be back soon Balach beag.”. Bucky gave one last kiss to his baby before handing him back to Phil.

 _‘Cuddles are nice from Papa. He is so cuddly and warm.’_ Tony cooed and snuggled deeper into Papa. _‘Back soon. Back soo-- Wait! WHAT!!!!! No thank you!!’_ Tony whined when Dada gave him a kiss on his forehead. _‘At least Dada wasn’t leaving.’_

“Bye bye baby boy.” Steve said softly into Tony’s hair with a gentle kiss.

_‘WHAT THE FUCK!!! Well that’s just SHIT!!!!’_

“No Dada!” Tony wailed at the top of his lungs. “No!” He tried clinging to Steve’s neck with all his strength, but it was no match for super strength.

Steve and Bucky could kill without a second thought and still sleep at night, but their hearts **shattered** at the sound of their baby.

Phil seemed to notice their dilemma and spoke over the cries. “You guys should get goin’. It’s hard I know, but the sooner you get Nat, the sooner you come home.”

The super soldiers glance at Phil and Tony one more time before leaving.

After the door shut Phil put the Little on the ground for fear of dropping him. Tony couldn’t walk in headspace, but he could crawl.

_‘And he damn well did! He was going to let Papa and Dada leave just like that!’_

Phil watched as his nephew crawled over to the door and tried to reach the door but to no avail. Tony was a little too short to reach it sitting on his bottom. And that’s when Phil noticed that Tony was still in Big clothes and....

He was too late.

Tony didn’t realize he had peed until he put his hand in it by accident. _‘And that was yucky! But Dada or Papa weren’t here to change him.’_

“Oh honey, come here sweetheart.” Phil soothed as he picked up the crying Little. It wasn’t the first time he had gotten pee on himself. And probably not the last either.

Tony acted like Phil was torching him with the worse fire and knife ever made as he clean and changed him. Screaming and crying at the top of his lungs. He had gone into the communal nursery because Clinty had said that the baby was too loud for him to hear the tv. Phil had to agree, but being a parent he didn’t say so. He had also changed him on the floor for fear of him falling off the changing table.

 

******

“Dada, Papa!!!!” Tony wailed at the top of his lungs. “I wan’ Dada ‘n’ Papa!”

“I know sweetie I know. Shhh shhh.” Phil was carry the Little around in circles. It had been non-stop crying since Steve and Bucky had left 45 minutes ago. The agent grabbed a pacifier off the side table and tried to give it to Tony. “Do you want this?” He hummed and swayed from side to side.

Tony whined as the pacifier crossed his lips. _‘He didn’t want paci. He wanted Dada and Papa!’_

“Dada, Papa!!” Tony wailed again as the pacifier fell out of his mouth.

Phil sighed. “I know baby. It’s ok.” Phil laid a kiss on his forehead as he picked up the fallen object and placed it back on the table. Phil could make agents quake in their boots, but he was a softy when it came to Littles.

“Daddy?”

Phil turned to see his little boy looking at him with wide eyes. “What’s wrong honey?”

“Why is the baby still crying?”

“Because he wants his Daddies right now.” He explained over the cries, which were getting quieter but still going strong.

“But they gonna come back. You come back all the time.”

Phil smiled at Clinty. “I know they’ll come back sweetie. Tony is just worried, like you get about Mommy sometimes.”

Clinty reached and patted the baby’s back. “It’s ok Tony. Un’le Steve and Un’le Bucky will be back soon. And guess what, Mommy gonna come back with them.” He bounced a little at the last part with a wide smile on his face. _‘He couldn’t wait for Mommy to come home. He had the bestest picture for her!’_

At some point Tony had found his thumb. He looked at his cousin with wet eyes. “Mommy.”

“No my mommy not yours silly. You have Un’le Steve and Un’le Bucky.” The Little boy laughed before headed back to his TV show.

Phil figures that when Tony heard the word Mommy from Clint that it meant Auntie Nat to him and he was wondering where she was at. And Dada and Papa when the cries started once again.

 

******

Phil let out a sigh when he sat down on the couch, his ears still ringing. Tony had thrown up from out much he had cried. After that, it took 5 minutes, ¼ of a bottle of formula to soothe his sore throat and he fell asleep.

“Daddy is the baby ok now? He misses them lots.” Clinty climbed onto his daddy’s lap and cuddled into his chest.

“Yeah he does honey bear.” Phil gave him a kiss.

“When he wakes up can we color and play cars.” Clinty asked so innocently that Phil wanted to squeeze him.

“We’ll see when he wakes up.”

“Ok.” Clinty accepted the answer.

Phil knew how to trick his little boy into a nap and he did just that.

“Do you want to take a nap like the baby?” Phil cooed.

“No!” Clint sat up straight. “I’m not tired and I’m not a baby.”

“Oh ok. That’s right you’re my big boy. How about we just sit here and watch the last tv show quietly hmm.”

Clinty nodded just like Phil knew he would. ‘Because he was a big boy.’ The big boy fell asleep halfway through.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart ache with you. Trust me. 😢😘💔💓


	13. Problems All Around Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adults side of problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very little Tony and Clint. Sorry not sorry. Don't hate me tho.
> 
> Bucky's words are in Russian.
> 
> Steve's words are in Scottish Gaelic.

Tony woke up all fuzzy and warm. When he stretched out his hand he felt his foot hit the opposite end of the crib. It didn’t hurt because he had soft little socks on.

"Tonn-eee, wake up,” Clint gave a harsh whisper through the bars. “You wanna come color? I got a new purple crayon you can try,” Clint may or may not be trying to entice the other Little out of a nap so he would have someone to color and play with. He was also whispering because Daddy didn’t know where he was. He wasn’t supposed to---

“Clinton Barton! What have I told you about waking the baby. Come here!” Daddy had his scary face on so Clint looked at the ground so he wouldn’t have to see. “Come here.”

“But Daddy, Tony was already awake. He wants to play with my purple crayon,” He said as he walked towards the man.

Phil frowned as soon as he realized that Clint hadn’t come back from the bathroom, only to find him in Tony’s room. When Clint told him that Tony was already awake he doubted that until he heard a noise from the crib.

Tony didn’t want Clinty to get in trouble. He got up on his knees and held onto the cirb’s bars for support. “Un’ ‘il uppie,” He held his arms but to be lifted out. He fell on his butt as he let go of the bars and Clinty found it funny so he giggled; and if one kid laughs, the other will follow.

Phil’s heart melted at the way Tony pronounced his name. It sounded like umm with the word ill. Like he was sick.  He then laughed at the pile of giggly boys. Tony was adorable with his sleep ruffled hair and wide brown eyes. Phil walked over to the crib and lifted the baby out and on his hip.

“Hi cutie. Did you have a good nap?” Phil gave Tony a loud kiss on his cheek getting more giggles and a head nod as a response.

“Tony are you hungry? We can get a snack,” Clint said jumping up and down.

Tony nodded. “Baba.”

“Cookies.”

Phil grinned as he followed Clint to the kitchen. He made Tony a bottle of diluted apple juice and gave him one cookie. Clint, to his dismay, only got three cookies but he did get a sippy cup of apple juice because he was a big boy. Phil had just brushed the crumbs off his hands when his phone rang. He picked it off the coffee table and made sure the Littles were ok with playing with their building blocks for a moment before going into the kitchen.

“Agent Coulson.”

“Phil.”

“Nat! What the hell!? Are you ok? Where are you?” Phil froze and gripped the door frame for support.

“Phil I’m fine. The boys just got here with a phone. I had to call you. How is Clint?”

Phil had to give a small laugh. “Stop worrying about the boy and worry about yourself. How are you doing? How is Agent Harrison doing?”

Natasha sighed. “The boy has a broken leg in three places and two broken ribs,” There was a pause and some noise. “Make that three ribs.”

“And you?”

“Just a gash on my leg and a broken rib.”

“Ok. Is Steve or Bucky there? Can I talk to one of them?”

“Sure give me a second.”

Phil had to pull the phone away from his ear ask Natasha yelled out Steve's name.

“Hey Phil, what's up? Is Tony ok? Is it Clint?”  
  
“The boys are fine. How is Nat doing really?”

Natasha had the habit of not giving the full story when it came to how she was really doing. It's not that she didn't trust Phil or the avengers, the red room gave her some things that she will never be able to get over. Just like Loki was to Clint. Or Zola was to Bucky and Steve.

“She’s good. Injuries are correct. But beating herself up about the other agents. So is Buck to be honest. He is so focused not to become, well, you know who. He’s running a safety perimeter all by himself right now. All 10 miles.”

Phil hummed in understanding. “Ok. Just let him, but nowhere near the Hydra compound. Come home with Nat and agent Harrison and then we can go over plans.”

“Ok. How is Tony?”

“Good. He is eating cookies.” Phil was happy to Steve laugh even in the harsh situation.

“Ok. I’ll tell Bucky about Tony and maybe that will help with him relaxing,” More shuffling was heard on Steve’s end of the phone. “How’s Clinty?”

"Eating cookies and about to color with Tony and his new purple crayon,” Phil knew that information was for Mommy.

“See ya in a couple hours Phil.”

“See ya soon.”

Phil hung up and walked out to Clinty and Tony coloring in Disney coloring books. Tony currently had a blue and purple doggy and Clinty had a green princess with a purple dress and red eyes. Phil thought he should be worried about the Little drawing red eyes, but he didn’t worry to hard. His son was pretty weird.

 

******

A couple hours later when the Littles were settled on the couch watching paw patrol, Tony crawled onto Phil’s lap and looked up with soft brown eyes.

“Hi cutie. What’s up?”

“Dada, Papa?”

Phil sighed. They were still about an hour out. “Their almost here sweetie. If you watch one more show their be here.”

“ ‘omise.”

“Yeah buddy, I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die,” The man crossed over his heart and made the scouts honor sign with three fingers.

“Oh tay,” Tony said sadly and curled up in his Uncle’s lap with his pacifier to watch the show.

 

******

“I wan’ Dada ‘n’ Papa!”

Phil was once again holding a wailing baby in his arms. The tv show had ended early and Dada and Papa hadn’t come back yet. Not to mention Clinty was on the couch with his thumb in his mouth with wet eyes. _‘He wanted Mommy too.’_

Phil bounced to the baby up and down in a comforting manner. “I know sweetie. Dada and Papa---” He didn’t have time to finish as Steve, Bucky, and Natasha chose that moment to walk in the door.

Tony just flat out screamed and held his arms out towards Steve. Phil had to hang on tight so he wouldn’t drop the Little.

“Mommy!” Clinty screamed and ran towards Natasha.

“Clinty. Hang on buddy,” Bucky caught the boy just in time from hurting his Mommy.

“No! Mommy!” Clinty burst into tears.

“Oh honey,” Natasha walked up to Clint and gave him a kiss. “Mommy can’t hold you right now. Mommy’s not feeling well.”

Clint hated the feeling of being slammed in or out of his headspace. But this time he couldn’t care less.

“Nat, what happened?”

Bucky and Nat were surprised at the sudden appearance of the archer. Bucky set Clint down on his own to feet.

“Nat answer me.” Clint said even as he was running expert fingers over her body looking for injuries.

The woman gently took his hands off her body, even though she didn’t mind. “Clint, I’m fine. Just a broken rib and a cut on my leg,” She turned her leg to show the cut on her calf.

“That’s not a cut. That’s a gash, that’s 10 stitches.”

Phil came up to them and looked harshly at her.

Natasha rolled her eyes. She knew the look. “Don’t worry. I am already headed upstairs. I need the nap anyways,” she looked down at her filthy clothes. She pointed at Phil. “But shower first.”

Phil agreed and the three of them left for their floor.

Bucky was now able to turn his attention to the two other occupants in the room. Now that he was focused, he wondered out he couldn’t hear Tony’s screams before. Steve was having no luck in quieting them. Tony was desperately clutching Steve’s shirt while screaming and crying simultaneously.

"Hey Balach beag, it’s ok. Dada and Papa are here. You’re ok,” Bucky came up to his baby and gave him gentle kisses all over his face.

The small family moved to the couch and it took 30 minutes to calm Tony down to small whimpers and sniffles with the occasional hiccup.

“Are you ok now sweetie?” Steve laid a kiss on his baby’s sweaty forehead. He got a small nod and a heavy head on his shoulder as a reply. “How does a baba sound?” Another nod and the sound of Tony sucking on his middle fingers was the reply.

“I’ll go heat one up,” Bucky got up and gave Steve a kiss.

 _‘Wrong_ _move.’_

 _‘Papa wasn’t going anywhere!’_ Tony let out a scream and grabbed onto Bucky’s shirt.

“Hey hey Papa’s going to be right back,”

“No Papa no go!” Tony burst into a new round of tears.

The man’s heart broke when he had to pry his Little’s fingers off of his shirt. He knew the bottle of warm milk would help in the long run.

“I know, I’m sorry. I’ll be right back,” Bucky made the fastest bottle he had ever made in his life.

He came back and Steve handed Tony into his lap. “Hi baby. See I said I’d be back and look what I have. A baba,” he tried to sound as cheery as possible to entice Tony to take the bottle. It took about 5 minutes to calm him down and to take the bottle.

It took another 10 minutes for the Little to fall asleep.

The two super soldiers breathed a sigh of relief when Tony’s breath even out. They loved, loved, LOVED their baby but they need sleep, no matter how super they were.

Bucky got up carefully as to wake him up and carried him to his crib. He changed his diaper and put him in a light onesie. Tony had gotten hot with all the stress and crying he had done. He placed Tony in his crib and gave him a pacifier and his Bucky Bear.

The men placed twin kisses on Tony’s forehead, who hummed in pleasure, and tiptoed out of the nursery.

Steve barely had the chance to murmur “I love you.” to his husband before they were both snoring.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

The door closes blocking me from Steve. I can see a man with a massive gun shooting blue rays at him. _‘What the hell is that?!’_

A shot whizzes past my ear. I turned around to see a sharpshooter with his gun raised. He shoots 7 bullets as I dodge behind some storage containers. I pull my own gun and fire back. The gunman is good and I can’t get a clean shot. I can think straight. _‘What about to Steve? What was that blue gun?’_ The gunman keeps firing. He’s getting closer. _‘He’s going to shoot me or worse, capture me again and torture me just like before.’_

I had a clean shot and my gun clicks. _‘Empty. I’m a goner and I’ll lose Steve.’_

“Stop him!! Fire again!! Kill him!!”

Steve! I can see him through the door showing me his gun. He opens the door throws me his gun and shoves a storage container to get the gunman out of hiding. One clean shot to the forehead and he’s dead.

“I had him on the ropes,” I say.

“I know you did,” Steve replied sarcastically.

I grin at Steve. That when I see the man with the blue gun is back and aiming straight for Steve!  “Behind you!”

The man fires and knocks Steve’s shield out of his hand and throws him against the wall. The gun fires again blasting a hole in the side of the fast moving train. I end up near the shield. _‘I have to protect Steve!’_ I pick up the shield and aim my gun at the other man. He fires the blue gun and I fly outside the train and grab onto a metal pole. I can hear Steve throw the shield at the man and then he is right there. _‘Right there.’_ He holds his hand out.

“Bucky, hang on! Grab my hand!” He holds out his hand for me to grasp.

My hand slips and I’m falling.

The last thing I see his Steve’s face full of horror. I can hear him screaming.

“NO Bucky!”

There is a flash of light and I’m sitting in a chair. It was so cold. A man in a uniform is speaking.

“Тоска ржавая.” (Longing)

“Печь.” (Rusted)

“Pассвет.” (Furnace)

“Семнадцать.”  (Daybreak)

“Добрые.” (Seventeen)

_“Buc--”_

_‘What was that?? Why was it so cold?’_

“девять.” (Benign)

_“Buck--”_

“Возвращение.” (Nine)

“домой.” (Homecoming)

_“Bucky!”_

_‘I felt a shake.’_

“Один.” (One)

“Rрузовой вагон.” (Freight Train)

“Bucky!”

 _‘Steve? No he’s dead.’_ I can feel my heart break all over again at the image of his face on the train.

“Bucky! Dùisg! Is e Steve a th ’ann. Dùisg suas Saighdear! Bucky!” (“Bucky! Wake up! It's Steve. Wake up Soldier! Bucky! ”)

_‘Steve???’_

_‘Steve?!’_

_‘Steve!’_

Bucky woke up with a gasp and threw a punch at the soldier in uniform in front of him. “Steve!” He looked around for Steve. _‘Where was he?!’_

“Bucky? Saighdear tha thu còmhla rium?” (Bucky? Soldier are you with me?)

The command came from the floor beside me. _‘It was Steve!’_

“Steve!” Bucky hopped out of the bed but the blanket got tangled around his legs. He fell on the floor next to Steve but he hit the floor with a roll and was straddling Steve in one second.

“Steve. Are you ok?” He cupped Steve’s face when he noticed blood in the corner of his mouth. He was frantically looking around for the soldier.

“Bucky. Stop. We’re here at Stark Tower. I’m here....I’m here. It’s ok. Are you here with me? It’s ok if you’re not. I love you and I want to let you know it’s safe. I’m safe. We’re safe. It’s ok.”

“Yeah Steve, I’m...I’m back.” Bucky said. He suddenly felt light headed and slumped onto Steve’s chest. _‘Steve. Husband. Married.  He wasn’t cold, he was sweaty. No train. He was on the floor. Which means a building, Stark Tower. Tony. Dada and Papa.’_

Steve could feel the moment his Bucky was with him again. He wrapped his arms around his husband and held him tight as he felt a couple tears fall on his collarbone. He held Bucky until the shaking stopped.

“I’m sorry Steve.”

“Don’t you dare be sorry jerk. I love you, nightmares and all,” Steve didn’t need to know what the nightmare was about. He knew it was about Bucky losing him on the train.

“I’m all sweaty.”

It sounded like an after thought so Steve suggested a shower. “ Do you want to take a hot shower?” He ran a hand up and down Bucky’s back.

“No.”

“What do you want babe?”

“You.”

“I’m with you till the end of the line my forever love.” Steve gave his husband a kiss on the forehead. And when he was ready, Steve helped Bucky into bed and slept till the early light of morning. Holding him tight and never letting go.

 

_‘Never letting go.’_

 

 


	14. Lazy Days and Date Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's Big, Steve needs a Little, and Bucky wants a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is SO hot here in MI!!!! So here is some sweaty trash.
> 
> (Nat speaks Russian)

It had been a long couple of weeks for the entire team. Doctor Reed had thought it would be funny to create a drug that made everything enlarge. He had wanted a large donut, but instead of a large donut he got a city full of giant cockroaches. The Hulk, Thor and Iron Man had been on the outskirts of the city making sure none of them escaped. 

And that had been last Wednesday. Because of the serum, Doctor Reed had needed Bruce and Tony to help him found a counter part to the drug. And that meant a Big Tony for the past two weeks. Steve’s shield, Bucky’s arm and favorite guns, and Natasha’s widow bites had been covered in cockroach guts which had caused short circuiting issues. Steve’s shield had not returned to him about mid way through the fight due to the circuiting short from his glove and the receiving board on his shield. Tony had laughed at Steve’s grumbles and had made fun of him getting use to the “comfy life”. Tony had stopped laughing when Natasha had come in with a glare that could kill and her messed up widow bites. He immediately went to work, locking up his lab for the next six days fixing and cleaning the gunk off of everything. His own suits had short circuited which ticked him off. Bruce had to convince him to not go to Doctor Reed and punch him in the face. Then since he was Big, Tony decided to work on forms and blueprints for Stark Industries. And of course because of those stupid robots, Tony had double the amount of emails to answer to calm down some dramatic people, including the even more stupid, Justin Hammer. Justin Hammer was **so** **stupid**. 

With Tony being Big, Bucky had to deal with a sulking Steve. It was in a Caregiver’s biology to need to care for a Little, just like a Little couldn’t be Big all the time. Steve was fine the first week because he knew Tony had to be Big at some point. And he didn’t have the slightest clue about short circuiting wires, so he was of no assistance. And bringing Tony whole sandwiches and cups of black coffee wasn’t cutting it. By the second week Bucky could feel the tension building. Physically and verbally.

“Bucky for the LAST time, DON’T leave your socks on the floor! Three feet from the hamper!” Steve angrily threw the socks in the hamper which he then picked up to go do laundry.

Bucky had been laying on the bed reading...well trying. Tony was still working on some wires and upgrades for his arm, so he was currently down an arm. Bucky had apparently gotten used to the “comfy life” as he found normal tasks harder than usual. Like his aim. “Sorry. I forgot to--”

“Well sorry doesn’t cut it!” Steve glared and left the room.

“--to pick them up,” Bucky muttered and went back to his book. 

 

******

“I made dinner and you didn’t bother to show up or even text!” Steve threw up his hands in exasperation.

Bucky was standing at the elevator doors staring at his husband with wide eyes. He had just gotten off the elevator and was assaulted by his obviously pissed off husband. This time Bucky didn’t have time to say anything before Steve stomped off. He couldn’t help but flinch at the slam of the bedroom door. Lucky the food had been wrapped up and put in the fridge. ‘ _Lasagna. His favorite._ ’ Bucky couldn’t help but cringe at that too. 

After an hour of cool down on both parts, Bucky went and knocked on the bedroom door. “Steve?”

“Go away. I don’t want to talk to you,” came the angry reply.

Bucky couldn’t help but smile behind the door at Steve who sound like Tony during a tantrum. “Babe I’m sorry. Can I come in?” Bucky didn’t really know what or why he was apologizing, but it sounded like the right thing to do at the moment.

After a couple moments, Bucky heard the quiet “come in”. Bucky opened the door and quietly made his way in. The door was unlocked so it made it easy but he stopped once he saw Steve sitting on the bed. He went over and knelt in front of him. “Babe, what’s wrong? Is it Tony?”

“No..yes..I mean no.” Steve sighed. 

Bucky figured it was about Tony, he just wasn’t sure what to do about it. He wasn’t a Caregiver so it didn’t hurt him when Big Tony was around. Granted it did make him a little sad not to have his Balach beag, but to be honest Steve’s emotions right now confused him.

“What about Tony?”

“I need to take care of him and all he did once he got off the jet was disappear into his lab. He didn’t even stop at the med bay. He had to check your injuries because of your arm, but that was it. I know he needs to be Big sometimes but does he really need to answer Justin Hammer’s emails right now? And I’m selfish and I know I haven’t been the nicest,” Steve looked up from where he was playing with his hands in his lap. He looked up into Bucky’s deep blue eyes. Total attentive to the pain in his own eyes. He knew that Bucky couldn’t quite understand what he was going through, but he did appreciate the effort. He really did and he felt bad as he thought of the bitch he had been the past week. “I’m sorry.” He looked back down at his lap.

“You’re right,” Bucky gave Steve a soft kiss on the forehead and got up.

“What?”

“You’re right,” Bucky repeated. “Tony doesn’t need to answer that Hammer guy. That’s why we have the beautiful Pepper Potts. Besides, I heard that Hammer guy was a douche anyways,” he shrugged and left the room. 

The ex-soldiers walked together to the elevator before Bucky stopped Steve from following him.

“Bucky what- -“

“Just stay here and try and relax would ya,” Bucky said as he hurried into the elevator and ordered Jarvis to shut the door immediately, leaving a mildly confused husband behind.

 

******

“Anthony!”

“Jarvis change the capacity to 20% then put the- - Bucky what’s up?” Tony asked as he wheeled his way out from under one of his suits with a screwdriver in his mouth. 

“You’re driving your father crazy which is driving me crazy. You have 10 minutes to come upstairs or you’re not going to like my way of dragging you up there,” Bucky crossed his arms across his chest with a stern glare. When Tony 

didn’t move from the creeper with a confused look, Bucky rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration. _‘Why did no one understand the obvious?’_

“When is the last time you were Little?” Bucky looked down at the man.

Tony couldn’t help but shrink a little under that glare. “I-I don’t know. Why?” Tony tried to put a little challenge in his voice to show that he wasn’t really that scared. _‘Maybe just a little.’_

“It’s been two whole weeks.”

“Oh,” Tony got up and casually walked away cleaning the grease off of his hands. “I didn’t realize it was that long. I mean I have a lot of work to do ya know,” He looked at the soldier with what he hoped was a confident look. “I have t-to,” Tony cleared his throat, “I have to answer emails and work on making sure that asshole Doctor Reed doesn’t do anything stupid again. And don’t get me started on Justin Hammer. Now he is what you call a real asshole,” Tony threw the dirty rag at DUM-E who put in it a bin to be washed. 

Bucky remained still, but his eyes followed Tony as he walked around his workshop. “8.”

Tony’s eyes widen in surprise. “What?”

“You have 8 minutes now with all the talking you’ve been doin’,” Bucky stated casually as he got up and walked over to Tony and put his hand on his shoulder. “I know you think you need to fix and clean everything. Which you did--”

“That reminds me!” Tony exclaimed and ducked passed Bucky’s arm and went over to a desk. It had Bucky’s metal arm on it. It’s reinforced vibranium shone in the light. Tony gave a small pat to U who had been oiling it. U gave a happy little beep in response that made Tony smile. 

Bucky couldn’t help but notice the little skip that his boy gave as he came over with the clean arm, proud of his work. 

“Wow! Thanks I can’t wait to be able to read a book again. And thank you U,” Bucky said with a smile. The robot couldn’t contain itself as he spun in an excited circle, beeping and clicking, causing Tony to let out a giggle. “Tony do you think you could put it on for me?”

Tony gave Bucky a glare. _‘Who did he think he was? Of course he could put the arm back in its rightful place.’_

 

******

“Hold still,” Tony said as he put a wire back into place. 

“Sorry honey,” Bucky apologized at the whine that came out. 

Tony sighed as he put the last slide of metal gently over Bucky’s empty shoulder socket. He smiled as he turned his back to Bucky, throwing another rag at DUM-E. He was happy to hear the whirl of Bucky’s arm sliding into place and Bucky’s sigh of relief at having his arm back. 

Tony let out a yelp as Bucky’s metal arm wrapped around his waist and heaved him onto his hip. Tony panicked and clung onto Bucky’s shirt with one hand and couldn’t help when his other hand weaved through Bucky’s soft brown hair. 

“What are you doing?” Tony exclaimed.

“It’s been way past 10 minutes and your Daddy probably going to murder us both by now.”

“What?! No! I fixed your arm, I don’t gotta go upstairs,” even as Tony said this he made no move to let go of Papa. _‘Was Daddy going to give them both a spankin’?’_

“I know you did. Thank you for fixing it. You did a good job baby,” Bucky gave Tony a kiss on the cheek.

Tony didn’t hear what Papa was saying. He gave a worried look as the elevator doors opened and he saw Daddy on the couch. He clutched Papa a little harder and a couple fingers made their way into his mouth. 

“Daddy look what I found,” Bucky beamed as Steve got up with a smile. “I found my arm,” He gave a grin and waved.

Steve laughed and made his way over to his boys. He could literally feel the tension melt off. “Wow! That’s a pretty cool looking arm, but I think I know someone way cooler than Papa’s old arm.”

_‘Who?’_ Tony gave a confused look and sucked a little harder on his fingers.

Steve gave Tony a raspberry on his cheek as he took him from Bucky. “I think my baby boy is way cooler than some stink old arm.” 

“Hey,” the other man gave him a mock glare. “If you should know, DUM-E and U did a fantastic job of cleaning it. And somebody did a better job of helping put it on.”

“Me,” Tony took his fingers out of his mouth and pointed to himself in a proud manner. Steve and Bucky just about died of cuteness when Tony gave a shy smile and hid in his Daddy’s neck. 

Steve smiled and bounced Tony put and down a couple of times. “You did! Good job! But now it’s time for someone to have a bath. They are stinky.” Steve took an exasperated sniff and then pretended to gag. He doubled over and tipped Tony backwards, stopping just before the boy’s head hit the ground. “P U you stink!”

Tony giggled as he fell backwards totally happy with the feeling of almost falling but having Dada save him at the last moment. As they came back up to a standing position Tony pointed a finger at Steve. “No Dada ‘inky.” He couldn’t help but giggle at the face Dada made.

Steve gave a loud gasp, eyes comically wide. “I don’t stink!”

Tony tried to catch his breath. “Papa ‘inky.” He pointed at Papa has he started to giggle again. 

It was Bucky’s turn to gasp. He took an exasperated sniff of his armpit and pretend to be faint. “P U. I guess I do need a bath. You should take one too,” he took the Little from his husband and walked towards the master bathroom. 

 

******

Steve looked up from the pot of mac ‘n’ cheese. Tony toddled around the corner with wet hair that stuck up every which way and his teddy bear in his hand. 

“Hi cuteness. Where’s Papa?” 

“O’er hare,” Tony mumbled around his pacifier and pointed down the hallway. 

Steve went over and picked the boy up. “And you just left Papa to fend for his lonesome?” He chuckled as Tony just nodded and laid his head on his shoulder, sucking on his pacifier lazily. Steve probably figured that an early bedtime was in order seeing as Big Tony had gotten two days worth of sleep in the past two weeks. “Do you want some dinner and a baba?”

Tony hummed and played with one of Steve’s buttons on his shirt. 

Steve hummed back as he walked over to the highchair and put the toddler in. Tony looked up at him with those wide innocent eyes and Steve just had to give him a kiss. 

“Hey babe.”

Steve felt Bucky wrap his arms around his waist as he stirred the pot of food. He felt a gentle kiss on his neck that he melted into. 

“Steve.”

Steve hummed and leaned further into his touch. 

“Do you want to go on a date with me?”

Steve turned around and faced Bucky. “What?”

“Will you go on a date with me?” Bucky was getting really tired of all the repeating he was doing today. “We haven’t gone on one for a while and I figured you could use one. I mean you’re relaxed now that we have our baby back but I want to ease the rest of the tension in your shoulders. And I think a dinner and a movie could fix that,” Bucky stopped at the neutral look on Steve’s face. “I mean if you don’t want to I get it. If you want to spend it with Tony and if that will get rid of the tension then never mind. I guess I just thou--”

Bucky’s rant was brought to a halt when Steve’s lips mashed against his. 

“I’d love to go on a date with you,” Steve smiled.

 

******The Next Day******

“Daddy, Mommy, let’s go!!” Clint was standing by the door bouncing up and down on the balls of his heels. 

“All right Маленькая птица (Little bird) let’s go,” Natasha gave a smile as she put the diaper bag on her shoulder. 

“Mommy I don’t need that,” He pointed to the bag. 

“Yes you do. It has your blanky in it remember,” Phil came up and scooped the boy up in his arms. 

“And my roars right?” Clint grabbed his Daddy’s face and looked him straight in the eyes.

Phil nodded. “Yes, and your dinosaurs. You ready to go?” He bounced the boy up and down as the boy gave a cheer.

 

******

“Steve you ready to go!?” Bucky called from the living room. “They’ll be here a minute.”

“Yeah yeah yeah I’m ready,” Steve said as he walked into the room with a teary eyed Tony on his hip. 

“How’s my Balach beag doing?” Bucky took the Little from his husband. “Stairs are scary huh?” Tony nodded and rubbed his eyes. 

Stairs in general aren’t that scary, but when you’re a toddler and you face plant off of the step that takes you from the kitchen to the living room, it can be pretty scary. It also could cause a red bump on your forehead that may need some kisses from Papa to make it feel better. 

_‘And Papa is smart and knows that.’_ Tony cooed as Bucky gave his forehead a couple of “all better” kisses. 

“There you go. All better now. And guess what that means you get to do?” Bucky spoke in an excited tone. 

_‘This sounded interesting.’_ Tony looked up with interest.

“You get to have a play date with Clinty, Uncle Phil and Auntie Nat,” Papa spoke just in time as there was a knock on the door. Tony gave his pacifier a couple of hard sucks as he and Papa went to go get the door. But he broke into a smile as soon as he saw Clinty.

“Hi Tony!” Clinty bounced over to his uncle and cousin. “Guess what?” The boy didn’t wait for an answer. “My roars! I brought my roars so we can play! You wanna come play Tony!?”

Tony nodded without hesitation and squirmed to be put down. 

“Well that was easy,” Natasha gave the light laugh that was reserved for only the 5 people in that room. And none of them wanted it to end and were proud of that fact. It was an honor. 

“Always is, those two are as thick as thieves.” Steve said with a grin. 

“Thieves is right.” Phil raised an eyebrow. 

Bucky laughed, “I promise the crayon on the wall was a one time deal. Tony wouldn't touch his crayons for three days after that time out.”

Phil cocked an eyebrow. “And what about the crayon eating fiasco last time,” He said as he flopped down on the couch. 

“Sprinkles are made of candle wax honey; they were fine,” Natasha sat down on the floor next to Tony, who handed her a pterodactyl.

The two soldiers walked over to their boy and knelt down.

“Bye bye baby,” Steve gave Tony a kiss on the top of his head. 

Tony looked up and gave a little whine. He knew that Dada and Papa would be back, but he still wasn't fond of the idea. _‘But Auntie Nat was smart like Papa and she knew that.’_

“It’s ok Маленький гений (Little genius) they’ll be back before you know it.”

“Yeah it’s ok Tony. We can play the whole time and you wouldn’t even miss them,” Clint said with a smile. 

“Clinty right, you won’t even know Dada and I are gone,” Bucky gave Tony a kiss as well.

“Well we’ll see you guys tonight,” Bucky wrapped an arm around Steve waist as they stood up and began walking towards the door. He knew what was going to happen next. 

“Are you sure you guys are ok? Do you need anything before we leave? Do you need--”

“Steve, go,” Natasha's look gave no room for argument. 

“Text us if you need us to take Tony for the night,” Natasha hollered as Bucky shut the door. He caught a glimpse of a sly smile as he rolled his eyes. But he wasn’t above texting and Nat knew that. 

 

******

“Buck that was amazing,” Steve linked his arm in with Bucky and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Bucky had treated him to his favorite Italian restaurant and were now walking around for a bit, letting Happy go home early. 

Bucky smiled at the kiss.

“What’s that? It’s that a blush Sergeant Barnes,” Steve grinned only causing Bucky to blush more. Steve didn’t know if his heart could handle the cuteness as the blush reached the tips of his ears. He made sure to kiss the tip of his ear to make the blush go away. 

“Babe, get off,” Bucky wouldn’t admit he giggled as he shoved Steve off of him. He couldn’t help himself from becoming an 18 year old kid again in Brooklyn. He remembers the first time he realized that he loved his friend. He had tried to hide it at first, he knew it was wrong to like guys. He knew it wasn’t right to like a friend that was as close as a brother. But when he came out of the ice and learned that Steve was still alive and gay marriage was legal now. And then he discovered that Steve felt the same way and that they loved each other, he couldn’t believe it. He still couldn’t believe it. 

“Babe?”

Steve’s concerned voice broke through his thoughts. “Mmm...what?” Bucky looked at him as Steve pulled them to a stop. 

“Are you ok?”

Bucky looked around frantically for a moment. 

“Bucky are you ok?” Steve asked a little louder this time. 

“More than ok,” Bucky said and dragged Steve down the nearest alleyway. Once they were in the shadows he shoved Steve against the wall and started attacking his throat with open wet kisses.

Steve moaned and arched into him. “Buck,”

 

******

“Tony you can have the T-rex,” Clint handed the boy the dinosaurs and picked up his own favorite purple Brontosaurus. “No Tony T-rexes don’t fly,” Clint gave a sigh. _‘Babies didn’t know how to play anything.’_

“It’s ok hon, Tony can play however he wants,” Natasha said gently as she came out of the kitchen.

“But it’s not the right way,” Clint whined.

Natasha went over and knelt in front of her boy. “There’s no right way to play a game. That’s why you use your imagination.”

“Ok,” Clint said and began to play with Tony again.

Natasha smiled and ruffled his hair before going back into the kitchen to help Phil find a snack for the boys. 

“I think cheese and crackers will do with some apple juice.” Phil decided grabbing the wheat thins. Natasha nodded and went to go get the apple juice and then she groaned. She had forgotten Clint’s sippy cup. And there was no way in hell that he would drink from a bottle. And there was no way in hell she was giving him a big glass. 

“What’s up?” Phil asked with his head in the fridge. 

“I forgot Clint’s sippy cup. I’ll have to go up and get it,” Nat made her way to the door. 

Clint jumped up and ran over to her. “Mommy where are you going? Can I come?” He gave his best pleading eyes. _‘The ones that Mommy couldn’t resist.’_

“I have to go get your sippy cup. I’ll be right back so you don’t need to come,” Nat wasn’t even going to put on her shoes. 

_'Ok maybe Mommy could resist his eyes.’_

“But I wanna come. What happens if you forget what my favorite cup?”

“No Clint, I know which one is your favorite,” Natasha gave him a kiss on the top of the head and walked out the door. 

“Ok who wants--what’s going on here?” Phil had come out of the kitchen with the snack to two crying Littles. Clint was by the door and Tony was still by the couch. “Hey sweetie what’s going on?” Phil went over to Tony first and picked him up. “You wanna tell Uncle Phil what’s wrong?” He gently took the tail of the T-rex out of Tony’s mouth. Tony cried and hid in his neck, so Phil decided to see if Clint knew. “Clinty what’s wrong?” He knelt next to the boy as he crawled into his lap.

Clint cried and pointed towards the door. “Mommy gone.”

“Oh it’s ok. She’ll be back soon. She’s just going to get your cup so we can have a snack,” Phil cooed in Clint’s ear.

"B-But I-I wanna go,” Clint stuttered through his tears, even though they were slowing down now that he was sitting in Daddy’s lap. 

“But she going to be back so soon. So we can have our snack. You want a snack don’t you?” 

“Y-yeah,” Clint sucked in one last deep breath to steady his emotions. 

“Ok then,” Phil put Clint on the ground next to him to stand up.

“Nooo Daddy!” Clint burst into tears and held his arms out for his Daddy.

“Alright I got you, I got you,” Phil sighed and picked the toddler up. 

 

******

“Phil can you,” Natasha walked and stopped. Phil was on the couch laying under Clint and Tony. The boys were in headspace of a toddler and an 18 month old, but they were still full grown men. So Phil was more like stuck under them, but he didn’t seem to mind. Clint’s face was hidden in his Daddy’s neck but popped out at the sound of his Mommy’s voice. 

“Mommy!” Clint ran over to his Mommy. 

“Hey baby. I told you I be right back,” She picked him up and gave his cheek a kiss. She thought she tasted tears but she wasn’t going to point that out seeing as there were no tears now. 

“Y-yeah,” Clint slipped his thumb in his mouth. “I just wanted you to hurry so we could have a snack,” He tried to sound convincing. 

Nat raised her eyebrows. “Oh ok. Let’s go get a snack with some apple juice in your favorite cup.”

"Yay!" The boy cheered and ran off towards the kitchen.

The “adults” grinned at each other over the “kids” heads. Phil stood up with Tony cuddled to his chest when his phone went off. He noticed Nat look at her phone at the same time. _‘Must be a group text.’_

_Bucky: Could you guys watch Tony for us tonight?_

Phil didn’t have time to respond before Nat sent her text.

_Nat: Of course! 😉_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get to see Spider-Man:Far From Home in 3 hours!!!!!!! AND I'M SOOOOOO EXCITED TO SEE MY FAVORITE BABY BOY!!!!!!!


	15. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Tony have a sleepover when Steve and Bucky finish their date. Tony has never had a sleepover before so we'll see how it goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I talk about Toy Story 4 but there are NO spoilers. 
> 
> Sorry about not updating sooner. I did Vacation Bible School (VBS) at my church, then went on vacation with my family to Chicago. Then I got sick.
> 
> Sorry, but ignore my notes and read my trash.
> 
> Reminder:Steve and Bucky are on their date currently in an alleyway making out and the Littles are with Phil and Natasha.

_‘Clint said that there were going to have a sleepover!’_

Tony didn’t know what a sleepover was, but it sounded very interesting. Clint was jumping up and down and hooraying which caused Tony to clap his hands and squeal. _Very loudly._

“Alright boys calm down,” Natasha laughed. Her boy was excited about having his cousin over because apparently if your bestest friend is over that’s a warrant for ice cream.

“Sleepover, sleepover, sleepover,” Clint sang “quieter” doing a weird little butt dance, wiggling back and forth. 

Tony was trying to copy Clint and wiggling his butt. He was on Phil’s lap on the floor which caused Phil to throw back his head and laughed. Which in turn caused the boys to continue to dance and giggle. 

Natasha shook her head and went into the kitchen to start preparing dinner. She could hear the boys quiet down and it seemed they started to play with cars. She was soon calling the three men into the kitchen for Dino nuggets, curly fries and green beans.

“Mommy, I'm helping Tony, see?” 

Nat turned to see Clint helping Tony up one step from the living room to the kitchen. “Good job buddy. You’re such a big helper. Come here cutie,” she praised her boy and picked Tony up with a kiss on the cheek. She placed him in his highchair and placed the Disney princess plate on his tray. 

Which he immediately stuck his hand in.

Nat rolled her eyes as she placed a Disney prince plate in front of Clint. Phil was being the wonderful husband that he was, and getting her and himself plates of food on adult plates. 

“Mommy I got Fly Rider,” Clint pointed at the face he could see through his green beans.

“Flynn Rider,” Nat pronounced the two NN. _‘If other assassins could see her now.’_

“Yeah!” Clint exclaimed as he dug into his green beans with his fingers.

“Clint use your fork please,” Phil gave the boy a pointed look. His boy knew how to use his manners. Clint picked up his fork with a sheepish look and continued to eat with his usual gusto. 

 

******

“Ahhh.”

They all turned to look at Tony who was holding his last green bean out to his Uncle.

“I see. Good job honey,” Phil smiled at Tony’s good job at finishing his beans. “Oh gross,” his voice turned to that of disgust when Tony dipped in his remaining ketchup. 

Tony gurgled around his fingers with a smile. _‘_ _Uncle Phil was funny. Green beans and ketchup were_ **_sooo_ ** _good.’_

“Ok, and that’s the end of that,” Nat said as she went over to Tony and wiped his hands and face down. “Nooo,” she mimicked Tony when he whined at the intrusion. “Ok there you go pumpkin,” she placed Tony on the ground so he could go play. “Hold on mister,” she grabbed a hold of the boy that ran past her.

“Ohhh Mommy,” Clint whined as his Mommy caught him and wiped down his face. _‘Just like the baby! He was a big boy and he wasn’t_ **_that_ ** _messy!’_

“Alright, go!” Nat said with a smile as she let Clint go so he could go play with his cousin. 

“Nat.” 

Nat looked up from wiping down the highchair at Phil who was rinsing off the last dish before putting in the dishwasher. “Mmmm.”

“If Tony’s going to spend the night, we need to go to Steve and Bucky’s to grab actual night time stuff for him. Pj’s, extra diapers and a night time bottle. I remember Steve saying something about extra nutrients in his night time bottle.” He shuffled as Nat came up to him to put the dirty washcloth on the sink divider to dry. “I think we should go get it before the boys get back and umm...get busy,” Phil blushed when Nat waggled her eyebrows at him. Phil had been through hell, but the woman in front of him could make him blush like a school boy with a first crush. 

“Get busy eh,” Nat slithered up to Phil and grabbed a hold of his black hoodie strings. She smiled up at him and stood on her tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on his soft pink lips.

 

******

“Wait, are you telling me that after that incredible hot make out session in the alleyway you want to go see a movie?” Steve put his hands on his hips and questioned his boyfriend.

Bucky shrugged. “Yeah.” Steve gave him the most bitch face mixed with a ‘what the hell’ face. “What, I want to go see Toy Story 4. I heard it was cute and come on, it’s Disney. I know you love Disney,” he begged. 

“Actually Pixar produced it for Disney, but you know that and you’re just trying to drag me into the conversation,” Steve sassed with a pout on his face. 

“And it’s working,” Bucky said with a grin. He pulled Steve closer for a kiss. 

“Come on,” Steve gave an overly dramatic groan and pulled Bucky out to the street to hail a cab to the nearest movie theater. Bucky gave Steve one more kiss before hopping in the cab. He had seen the small smile behind the groan. 

They were both looking forward to the movie. 

 

******

“It’s ok babe. It’s just animation. It’s not real,” Bucky laid gentle kisses on Steve’s cheeks. 

“I know, it’s just…,” Steve paused to give a sniffle. “It’s just that they are so cute and then Woody did…,”

Bucky stopped his husband right there with a gentle kiss to the lips. He had seen the movie too and he didn’t want another round of tears. Loud tears. He really didn’t want any super villains knowing that he was currently trying to comfort his crying mate in a bathroom stall after watching an animation film for kids. Bucky gave him a couple more gentle kisses. 

“You ok now?”

Steve wiped his red eyes with the back of his hand. “Yeah.” He looked at Bucky with glistening eyes. “I want to bring my popcorn home.”

“Of course,” Bucky said with a smile as he opened the door to the stall. Steve wiped under his eyes with a wet paper towel before they went out together and got Steve his popcorn. 

 

******

“Come on Tony let’s go see what pj’s you’re going to wear tonight,” Phil picked up Tony and headed upstairs to the nursery. Just the two of them had headed to Steve and Bucky’s apartment to get what Tony needed for the night. Phil decided to let the toddler choose what he was going to bed, hoping it would help with sleep. Tony had never been to a sleepover and wasn’t sure what it entitled. 

“Sweepies.”

“No, not night night yet. We’re just gettin’ pjs. Which ones do you want?” Phil put Tony on the ground and let him lead him to the nursery.

“Dis one,” Tony held up a yellow onesie with a sleeping owl on the front. He handed it to Phil and went over to the changing table.

Phil smiled as Tony toddled over to the changing table and pulled a diaper out of the basket. He turned to Phil and held it out. “Oh, thank you sweetie.” He took the diaper and looked around for the rarely used diaper bag Steve had texted that was in the closet. “Tony no!” He turned around to see Tony with a package of wet wipes in his hands. 

Well an _empty_ package of wet wipes.

 

******

Tony saw the package of wet wipes next to his favorite diaper and Uncle Phil had smiled at him when he gave him the diaper so he decided to help some more. _‘Dada and Papa always used these. They were cold.’_ Tony made a face and grabbed the wipes, opened it and began pulling them out. _‘It looks like snow.’_

“Tony no!”

Tony looked up from his job at his Uncle. “Ah,” he held one out to Phil. _‘Maybe he wanted one like Dada or Papa.’_

“Tony,” Phil said gently as he went over and knelt down. “No no. We don’t need those. Tony looked up at him with wet eyes. “It’s ok sweetie, we just don’t need them right now. Here hold this one,” Phil handed Tony one to hang onto so he could clean up the rest. He put them in a pile on the changing table so he could put them in a Ziploc bag before they left. If he put them in a Ziploc bag they wouldn’t dry out. Babies used a lot of wipes so they wouldn’t last long anyways. Phil looked down at the giggling baby on the floor. “What are you doing cutie,” Phil asked the rhetorical question, smiling down at the Little who was giggling and waving the wet wipe around. It kept brushing over Tony’s face and was tickling him. “Let’s go find your night night baba,” he picked Tony up and went to the kitchen. He put Tony in his high chair and gave him a couple cereal puffs to keep him busy. After rummaging in the cupboards for he found the formula and after a second thought he grabbed two extra bottles just in case. He put the items in the diaper bag just as his phone dinged. 

“Doggy go woof, kitty go moo,” Tony was happily singing and making animal noises while munching on puffs. He glanced look Phil and giggled around the hand in his mouth. It was a whole handed deal to get three puffs in your mouth when you’re a toddler.

Phil snorted a laugh and looked at his phone. 

**Nat: How long does it take to grab a couple diapers and bottles????? This happened while you were throwing your own party upstairs.**

Phil smiled at the picture he received. Clint was standing on top of the coffee table naked as a jaybird with chocolate all over his face. _All over_. It was even on his forehead. 

**Phil: Wow. I missed a lot. Is that ice cream? Why is he naked?**

Phil sent that then a second later sent another message.

**Phil: Why am I texting you? I’ll see you in two minutes.**

Phil zipped up the diaper bag and went over to Tony who had finished the puffs but was happily chewing on his fingers. He gurgled and held out his arms to his Uncle. 

“Let’s go see what Clint and Auntie Nat are up to,” Phil walked towards the elevator. “Oops, almost forgot to pick up those wet wipes. Well,” Phil paused and gave Tony the side eye. “We’ll be using a few of them it seems.” Phil smiled at the baby in his arms. Tony giggled at the funny face his Uncle was making. 

******

“I vote for chocolate cheesecake,” Bucky said as he stepped backwards off of the elevator to grin at his husband.

Steve laughed, “Just because I cry doesn’t mean you have to suggest my favorite dessert. How about a movie and cuddling on the couch?”

Bucky tilted his head, “We just watched a movie.”

“Who said we were going to watch it,” Steve said as he side stepped Bucky and backed him against the wall. He started laying kisses down Bucky’s neck, working towards his chest.

“Steve,” Bucky moaned letting his head fall against the wall.

“Steve.”

The sharpness of his name got Steve’s attention. “What?” That is all he got out before Bucky and pulled him into the nearest room and shut the door.

Phil was tickling Tony under the chin when he heard voices coming from near the elevator. He turned the corner to see Steve attacking Bucky’s throat. He made sure to grab Tony’s attention extra loud. “You’re just a cutie pie aren’t you, yes you are.” Thank heavens Tony was a shy baby and hid in Phil’s neck at the compliment with a blush. 

Two seconds later and a shut door, it was like Tony’s Daddies were never there.

Phil blew out the air in his lungs as he loudly made his way to the elevator and gave Tony a happy kiss on the forehead when the doors finally shut.

_‘Crisis averted.’_

 

******

Phil heard Clint before he opened the front door. He could hear him singing along to Moana.

“Open your eyes, let's begin; Yes, it's really me, it's Maui, breathe it in  
I know it's a lot, the hair, the bod  
When you're staring at a demi-god  
What can I say except you're welcome  
For the tides, the sun, the sky  
Hey, it's okay, it's okay  
You're welcome.”

“Wow. My boy is quite the singer isn’t he Mommy.” Phil said with a smile. Clint was still on the coffee table but was dressed this time. 

Nat came up and took the diaper bag from him, “Yes he is,” she agreed. “Even better with clothes on.”

“What was that about?” Phil put Tony down to sing along with Clint. Phil follows Nat into the kitchen as she pulled the onesie out and a diaper.

“He had to go potty and he made it mostly. And I couldn’t find undies in time.” Both the caregivers laughed at the last part. It wasn’t the first time their boy had run at the first chance of freedom. 

It was a little early for bedtime but pjs could never be put on to early in Natasha’s opinion as she headed into the living room. “Tony come here Маленький гений (Little genius). Let's get you in some comfy pjs.” Nat smiled at the sight that greeted her. 

Clint was lying on the floor with Tony on top of him. Tony finally had a pacifier in his mouth instead of his fingers and was playing with Clint’s hair. Clint couldn’t sit still for two minutes but when his cousin was involved he would play chair and hair salon. Not all day granted but for a good bit. He was a three year old after all. 

Nat went over and scooped Tony off of Clint and set him on the couch. She cooed at him when he looked at her with wet eyes. “It’s ok, it’s ok. We’re just getting change so we can be all comfy and cozy for Moana. Oh my goodness, don’t cry, no no no. There’s no need to cry,” Nat scooped the baby up just as the first tears fell. She swayed from side to side as the tears stopped. She got up and put Tony down next to Clint who wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. 

 

******

“Clinton Barton, come here!”

Phil was currently trying to find Clint. The boys had just finished their bath and Clint had sensed freedom and ran off once Daddy was occupied with the baby. 

 “No Mommy.” Apparently Natasha had found Clint. She came back into the master bathroom dragging Clint by the wrist. “No Mommy,” Clint cried.

Nat knelt down in front of the boy and spoke sternly, “We do not run off when Daddy tells us not to. How many times did Daddy tell you to stay in the bathroom?”

Clint squirmed and looked down at the ground. “Umm...three times.” The carpet was interesting all of a sudden.

“That means he asked you two times to many. I think a time out is needed to help little boys remember to listen.”

“No Mommy, I’ll listen this time, I promise,” Clint cried as Mommy could him to the time out chair. Though rarely used, there was a purple time out chair in the master bedroom, in Clinty’s bedroom and one in the living room.

“Mommy no,” Clint looked up at Nat as she set the 10 minute timer and went back to the living room. “Daddy,” Clint turned to Phil when Mommy wasn’t going to help him.

Phil was standing over Tony who was laying on the bed. He had just finished taping up a diaper. “No Clint, you need to stay there until the timer goes off. You need to remember to listen to me and Mommy when we tell you to do something.” Phil slipped a green onesie over Tony’s head. 

Nat had changed Tony into the yellow owl onesie two hours ago. But when Nat had left the boys alone to go to the bathroom Clint had decided that it was time for the rest of the ice cream in the freezer. He reasoned that Tony hadn’t gotten any and it was the right thing to share.

Phil had come back from a phone call to see Tony sitting on the table with Clint who had one leg on the counter and one on the floor. The boys hadn’t gotten a time out then because even though Clint’s thought was one sided, he was trying to share. So they had just gotten a talking to. Tony had cried and Clint had hid under his bed until the subject of bath time and bubbles came up.

Now Clint was in the time out chair and he had 3 minutes to go. Tony had crawled over and tried to play but Daddy said no and put Tony in the living room with Mommy and Clint could hear him giggling. Daddy came out of the bathroom from draining the tub and came over to him.

“You have one minute left buddy. Do you want to tell me why you’re in time out?” Phil asked gently. 

Clint looked down at his hands. “Cause I didn’t listen to you.”

“And?”

“And ran away when you told me to not to.”

“And what will you do next time?”

“Listen,” Clint stubbornly rubbed away the sting in his eyes. The timer went off and Daddy reached over to shut it off.

“Ok. Good job buddy. Come give Daddy a hug.”

“I’m sworry Daddy,” Clint wrapped his arms around his Daddy's neck. 

“It’s ok honey bear, I forgive you. It’s all over now. Shh shh.” Phil cooed as he hugged his boy. When the toddler didn’t let go, he decided to carry him to the living room. “Let's go see Mommy and Tony. We still need to finish Moana. Do you want to finish Moana?” Phil felt a small nod on the side of his neck. 

Nat smiled as her boys came out of the bedroom. Phil had Clint in his arms and from the looks of the red eyes her boy had been crying. She cuddled Clint close when Phil places him in her lap. “Hey baby.”

“I sworry Mommy for not listening to you,” Clint whimpered.

“It’s ok baby, just remember to listen next time, ok.” Nat felt a small nod on the side of her neck. “Look, Daddy’s setting up the rest of Moana,” she pointed at Phil to get Clint’s attention off of the forgiven punishment and onto better things.  

After a few more cuddles from Mommy and Daddy, Clint went over to lay next to the baby. Tony was on a blanket on the floor happily playing with his feet and watching the movie. Tony smiled at Clint as they snuggled on the blanket.

Natasha was snuggled up to Phil when the credits started to roll. She looked up to see Phil’s head back against the couch with his mouth open. Snoring. The woman smiled and looked at the Littles on the floor and let out a quiet laugh. They were asleep as well. Clint was sucking on his thumb, but don’t tell him that, he was a big boy. And Tony was sucking on his pacifier, his little fingers clutching Clint’s T-shirt.

“Babe wake up,” Nat leaned up and gave her husband a gentle kiss. She felt him stiffen for a second before he remembered where he was and who he was with.

“Hey,” he returned the kiss. He looked at the kids on the ground and groan. “We don’t have a crib.”

“I know. I figured he would sleep with us. It only for tonight and I don’t know how he’ll fair if he wakes up in the middle of the night.”

 

******

“Babe wake up,” Bucky gently shook Steve. After they had successfully hid from Tony they had gone up to their room and had actually settled on chocolate peanut butter ice cream with rainbow sprinkles. They had turned on the 9 O’clock news and it took 15 minutes for Steve to fall asleep with a half eaten bowl of ice cream. 

Steve groaned and rolled over. “No wanna stay here. I’m comfy.”

“I know you’re comfy now but I don’t want to deal with a crick-in-the-neck cranky pants tomorrow,” Bucky said as he shut off the TV and grabbed the ice cream bowls to put in the sink. Then he got an idea.

“Holy shit Buck, what the hell?!!?” Steve jumped up from the couch holding the back of his neck. “Eww gross,” he pulled his hand away to find it sticky with melted ice cream and different colors from the sprinkles. “Real mature,” he muttered when Bucky laughed and headed into the kitchen. Steve glared at the back of his head and snatched the blanket up and headed to the master bedroom. He had just stripped and got under the covers when the metal armed man came into the room.

“Hey Babe?”

“Mmm,” Bucky hummed as he took off his pants. 

“How do you think Tony’s doing? Should we go get him? What if he’s scared?”

Bucky sighed and crawled in next to his husband. They had made it this far without Steve being a mother hen. “He’s fine, no we shouldn’t go get him and if he gets scared, which he probably won’t, he has the best Aunt and Uncle there to take care of him. It’s going to be fine.” 

“Ok,” Steve grumbled as he scurried under the covers into the ball of blanket and blond hair that Bucky got to sleep with every night. 

How Steve managed to curl up into a ball that small with how big he actually was, Bucky never knew. He only knew that he loved the ball of fluff with all his heart. 

 

******

Scared might have been an understatement when it came to how Tony was feeling right now. 

Tony blinked his eyes and snuggled back into Papa. 

_‘That’s not Papa’s hair.’_

Tony opened his eyes and looked up from his cuddle nest. It was dark and he couldn’t see who it was. _‘And it wasn’t Papa! And who was running their fingers through his hair!’_

“Hey baby, what’s wrong?” Natasha had woken up to Tony quietly whimpers that were getting close to tears.  

“Not Papa,” Tony pointed to Phil’s sleeping form and burst into tears. 

“Oh honey come here,” Nat cooed and picked Tony up going out of the room. Phil needed to leave early tomorrow morning. Or judging by the clock that read 2AM it was morning already.

“Wan’ Dada ‘n’ Papa!”

“Ok ok,” Natasha cooed as she walked around the couch. She sat down on the couch and rubbed Tony back. She could tell Tony was beyond tired and from the feel he was wet as well. She absolutely bad about what she was about to do, but Phil needed sleep and a cranky Clint Big or Little wasn’t in the pages. 

She grabbed her phone and clicked on Steve’s contact.

**Nat: Hey sorry to text you, Tony won’t stop crying**

She only had to wait a couple minutes before a reply came.

**Steve: Ok. I’ll be right down**

Tony had quieted down some when there was a quiet knock on the door. Nat went to the door and opened it to a messy hair and sleepy eyed Steve.

“Hey baby, what’s going on?” Steve cooed as he took Tony. 

“Wan’ Dada and Papa,” Tony iced and cuddled into Steve.

“Dada’s here don’t worry,” Steve cooed in his ear giving Tony a kiss. “What happened?” He asked Nat. 

“I don’t know. I think he woke up then realized Phil wasn’t Papa. Sorry about texting you so late. It’s just…”

Steve stopped her right there. “It’s ok Nat. He just gets scared of the dark sometimes. Go back to sleep.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Natasha muttered with a tired grin.

“Thanks Nat,” Steve said with an appreciative smile.

“No problem. Bye bye sweetie,” she gave Tony a kiss on the forehead. 

A quick goodnight and Steve was headed back upstairs with his baby. 

“You ok now baby?” He cooed. 

“Dada,” Tony whimpered and sucked on his thumb. 

“Ok ok. Dada’s here,” Steve reassured as he went into the nursery for a quick change. 

“No Dada!” 

_‘Who the fuck told you I wanted to be put down!’_

“I’m right here baby, I’m not going anywhere. Hi , see hi. I'm right here,” Steve said as Tony screamed when he was placed on the changing table.

“What’s goin’ on?” Bucky asked as he came into the nursery. “Hey balach beag.” He walked over to Tony and ran his fingers through his hair. He leaned over Tony and rested on his forehead on Tony’s forehead. Tony grabbed onto his Papa’s soft brown hair.  

With the distraction Steve was able to change Tony and tell Bucky that he was going to go get a bottle.

Steve looked at his phone as he went into the kitchen.

**Nat: Also Tony fell asleep watching Moana and didn’t get his nighttime bottle. Sorry again**

Steve responded with a ‘No problem’ and another ‘Thanks’ before grabbing the nighttime formula out of the cupboard. He placed the bottle in the warmer as Bucky came out with Tony in his arms. Tony had a pacifier and was laying on Bucky’s shoulder. 

“We should just go back to our bed,” Steve said. “There’s no point in putting him in his crb tonight. Or the morning,” Steve muttered the last part as he glanced at the clock on his phone. 2:45AM.

“Ok. Have you seen teddy?”

“No. Did he take it downstairs?

“Never mind. Found it under the couch.”

Steve cooed when he turned from grabbing the warmed bottle of formula. 

Tony was in Bucky’s arms with his head on his shoulder, clutching his teddy bear. He was looking at his Daddy with some major sleepy eyes.

And Steve knew just how to get his boy to sleep with a warm bottle.

Maybe they would try a sleepover another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to normal schedule times!
> 
> See you in a week!
> 
> P.S. My niece dips her green beans in ketchup. And grapes! It's gross!


	16. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is annoyed with each other so this is the perfect opportunity for someone to kidnap Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Tags: Slight torture

_ ‘Well that’s just great.’ _

Bucky had woken up in need of some cuddles from his baby boy after a bad dream, only to find a very fussy and pissed off Big Tony laying in his crib. 

“Hey baby what--?” Bucky came into the nursery to find Tony trying to climb out of his crib. He already had one leg over the rail and his tongue sticking out in concentration. Bucky groaned,  _ ‘he really wanted his baby boy today.’ _

_ ‘Well that’s just great.’ _

Tony had woken up Big and knew Pepper needed some help looking at some blue prints and signing papers. He also remembered that during the last test flight with his new Mark 86 suit didn’t go so well. The bruise on his ankle proved that. Bruce had looked at it and just said it was a slight sprain. Tony figured what he had done wrong and need to fix it. 

Tony had had one leg over when Bucky had came in. He sighed and pulled his leg back in the crib. “Hey Bucky, would you mind lowering this for me?” 

Bucky frowned and walked over to the crib. Tony had only been Little since Bruce had checked out his ankle yesterday from a flight accident. And because Tony was scared of doctors, even Un’le Brucie, he cried most of the afternoon. Bucky would take care of Tony no matter what mood he was in and he loved him, but he didn’t get to see his happy and giggly baby. And right now the man in front of his was not happy or giggly. 

In fact, Tony was a little upset bordering on mad. “You going to let me out or just keep staring at me like an ex-girlfriend you still want. Come on Rapunzel let me out.” 

Bucky was tired, physically and mentally but he decided to see if he could get his little boy back. He stepped over to Tony and ran his fingers through his hair; ignoring Tony’s previous comments. “Hey baby boy, you know you’re not supposed to get out of your crib without Papa or Dada.”

Tony glared at the man. “Bucky I’m Big. Let me out. I have things to do.”

“Yes I know my big boy does have things to do. Like help Papa make a baba. Mmm, how does that sound?” Bucky cooed as he lifted Tony on his hip and went over to the changing table. 

“Did you hear me? I have things TO DO!” Tony raised his voice at the end and tried to get off the changing table. 

Bucky held Tony down and spoke sternly, “We do not shout at Papa Tony. It’s not nice. Now hold still while I change your yucky diaper.” He felt bad about being mean but maybe a couple tears would help Tony realize what his role is...in a nice way. 

He got quite the opposite. 

Tony was mad. He was Little and Bucky didn’t see that. After he had been Big to long and Bucky had to come fetch him, he had been Little for 9 days. The morning Tony was Big again they had all sat down and had a chat. They had all agreed, begrudgingly on Tony’s part, that if Tony needed to be Little, he would be Little. And if Tony needed to be Big, the super soldiers would let him be Big. 

And right now Tony needed to be Big and Bucky wasn’t letting him. 

Tony held still until Bucky changed his diaper then when his back was turned throwing it away, Tony made a mad dash for the door. 

_ ‘Well that’s just great.’ _

Steve had heard voices, pulling him out of his dreams. He groaned and rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. He figured it was just Bucky calming Tony down from a diaper or something. But as he heard a shout from Tony he decided to get up and see what was happening. He was running his hand through his hair as he walked down the hall. He was thankful for his quick reflexes when Tony came barreling pass him with Bucky shortly behind. 

“Tony stop!” Bucky hollered as he ran after Tony. 

Steve got over his initial shock and ran to block Tony before he got to the elevator. He grabbed Tony around the waist and pulled him to a stop. “Tony stop. What’s going on?”

Tony stopped and glared at both of the men when Bucky came up to Steve’s side. “I’m Big and I have things to do. And this,” Tony paused and growled when he couldn’t think of a name to call the ex-Sargent, “He wouldn’t let me be Big and I have things to do. We agreed, no fights if I wanted to be Big.” He ranted this all to Steve with an accusing finger at Bucky. 

“And if you needed to be Little,” Steve said gently. 

Tony glared harder if that was possible and gritted his teeth. “I AM BIG!” 

Steve put up his hands in a calm manner, “Ok, you’re Big,’ he agreed. He waited until Tony relaxed at the right words. “But don’t you should put some clothes on first.”

******

Steve gave a soft smile to Tony as he sat down at the table with a cup of coffee and a newspaper. Tony looked at him then looked at the elevator floor with a frown as the doors shut. 

Even though Tony had been happy that Steve had sided with him, Tony was grumpy for some reason. Steve had figured that it was the whole “I’m Big, no I’m Little” issue but he could tell it wasn’t that. 

Steve dropped not to flinch too hard when Bucky plopped down next to him with his own cup of black coffee. 

“You ok?” 

Steve cleared his throat, “What? Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Real smooth Steve, what’s wrong?”

Steve didn’t quite know what was the matter and he didn’t want to talk about it. “What’s wrong with you? Why did you wake Tony up like that? You know, I heard you last night. I thought you were ok, but then you had to go get Tony! So what’s wrong with you?” At the start, Steve had intended it to be a simple question, but then he started shouting and the next thing he knew he had stomped off to the bedroom and slammed the door. 

Bucky let out a groan and let his head fall on his crossed arms on the table.  _ ‘What the hell was wrong with everyone today?’ _ All he wanted was his little boy and now he had no boy and a pissed off husband. 

_ ‘Well that’s just great.’ _

******

Steve slammed the door and sat down on the bed with his head in his hands. He let all of the air out of his lungs before scrubbing his face a couple of times. He got up and went into the bathroom. He didn’t want to go talk to Bucky just yet, so he decided to shave. 

_ 'What the hell was wrong with his husband? Why had he woken up Tony?’ _ Steve had known about the dream but he also knew Bucky needed to handle them on his own sometimes.  _ ‘What the hell was wrong with Tony? Why had he woken up Big? He was just Little yesterday. And what was really bothering him?’ _

“Ouch!” Steve slammed down the straight razor and put his fingers to his throat. Blood ran through his fingers as he reached for a washcloth. It wasn’t a bad cut, it would heal by tomorrow. 

It was just the thought of something else going wrong that pissed Steve off. 

******

Bucky heard an exclamation come from the bedroom. He walked up to the closed door and stopped. He couldn’t smell any fear just anger. He decided to take his chances and knock. “Steve, babe you alright?”

Steve threw the dirty washcloth in trash can near the toilet. He knew Bucky had the yelp. 

“I’m fine Buck. Just...just not right now,” Steve tried to hide the emotion in his voice. He just didn’t want to deal with him right now. 

The super soldier didn’t know what else to do but nod quietly and walk away knowing that Steve couldn’t see the nod or the sad frown on his face. 

******

“Sir...Sir.”

“J don’t mess with my music or I’ll turn you over to Apple programming!” Tony yelled from underneath the Ford Flathead Roadster. He paused when no music was heard. He rolled out from under the car, and got up to wipe his hands with an oil rag. “Hey J...Jarvis?”

Then the world exploded. Tony was flung across the room and into the concrete wall. He landed with a thud and a groan. “Jarvis override...Jarvis!” Tony shouted as he got up and ran for the stairs. He stopped to grab a hand held repulsor when the first bullet whizzed passed his right ear. “Shit!” He peeked over the metal table he had jumped behind. He saw four guys in black clothes and mask shooting their guns around. It didn’t seem like they were aiming for him in particular, just trying to destroy the place. 

_ ‘4 guys, easy peasy.’  _ Tony got ready to aim and fire as he peeked once more time over the table. 

_ ‘3...2…’ _

_ A sharp pain and Tony’s world faded to black. _

******

“Baby, come on baby, wake up for Daddy.”

_ 'Daddy.’  _ Tony tried to open his eyes for Daddy, but his head hurt and he let out a little cry.

“Oh it’s ok baby. Come on wake up. I said WAKE UP!”

Tony let out a scream of pain as a hand struck him across the face. He took a gasp of air as he blinked his eyes and tried to clear his mind and vision. “Daddy?”

Tony turned to see a man standing in front of him smirking. “See, I told you the baby would wake up if I told him Daddy wanted him to. He would do anything for Daddy. Or Papa,” the man cooed in a teasing tone, lightly smacking Tony’s face again with a smile.

“Eric leave him alone. She doesn’t want him remember. She wants the Sergeant.”

Tony and “Eric” turned to look at another man who was sitting at a desk reading a book. The man looked at Tony with a grin and shrugged. “Oh I’m sorry, I meant Papa.”

******

“Steve! Steve!” 

Bucky had been in the living room when the elevator opened and a bomb had rolled out. He had jumped up and shout to Steve when it went off. He was thrown into the kitchen and slammed into the table. His ears were still ringing as he grabbed a knife from the ground and prepared for a fight, which never came. Now he was running down the hallway to the bedroom looking for Steve. 

_ ‘Where the hell was he?’ _

Bucky heard a groan just has he felt the ground shake with another bomb. He rushed over towards the groan to find Steve on the bathroom tub covered in concrete and title dust. “Babe, babe!” Bucky said as he ran over and dropped to his knees. He grabbed Steve’s face and kept shaking him till he saw an eye lid flutter. “Steve, come on big guy wake up. Come on.” 

“Bu-Wh-Buck what’s going on? What happened?” Steve gurgled as he opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was throwing the bloody washcloth in the trash bin. 

“I don’t know but we need to go, come on,” he helped Steve out of the tub and on to his own two feet. “You good?”

Steve felt some pain in his ankle as he tested his weight but aside from that he was ok. “Yeah I’m good. We…”

A noise in the hallway brought both men to silence. They didn’t know what they were dealing with so they took every precaution as Bucky headed out first since he still had the kitchen knife. The only thing Steve could find was a bent shower rod. But it was metal and metal could hurt with super soldier strength behind it.  

Bucky held his breath as he made his way around the corner of the hallway. The noise sounded muffled and slow. As if the person was trying to be quiet but looking for something. _ ‘Tony never kept anything valuable up here.’ _ Bucky gave the confused thought as he got posed to strike. 

_ ‘3...2…’  _

“Un’le Bucky!” 

Bucky dropped his knife two milliseconds before Clint flung himself into his arms. “Clint!” 

“Clint!” Steve rushed up and took the boy from Bucky. “Honey, were you Little when the bombs went off? Where’s your Daddy?” 

Clint hung tight to his Uncle. He was crying freely now. “Y-yeah, Daddy and I was playin’ c-cars when there was a loud noise and I sweamed. Then D-D-Daddy fwell in a hole and I couldn’t help him a-an-and,” with that Clint burst into tears. 

“Ok, ok you’re ok. Good boy for coming to find help. You’re such a big boy. I’m so proud of you. Good job buddy,” Steve hugged the boy tightly and whispered reassurances in his ear. He cradled Clint’s head to his shoulder as to nodded at Bucky, who picked up the knife and continued to move forward. He now had a point of reference as in if Clint and Phil were playing cars they must have been in their living room which was three floors down. 

_ ‘It depends on how far Phil fell in the hole. Does that mean that a bomb went off in their place?’ _

Bucky turned to Clint who was in Steve’s arms. “Hey buddy, where was Mommy during the loud noise?”

Clint wiped his nose with his sleeve. “Umm...she was going potty.”

Steve and Bucky looked at each other. The lay out of the apartments were all the same. “If I survived, maybe she did.”

Bucky nodded, “Stay here while I go check.”

“Like hell,” Steve muttered as he shifted Clint higher on his hip and continued down the stairs, following his partner.

 

******

Tony’s screams echoed off the stone brick walls. His head lolled to the side as Eric smiled as he removed the jumper cable from the arc reactor. He laughed  when the iron man let out a whimper as he removed the second jumper cable from Tony’s right ear. Eric let out a sigh as he dropped the jumper cables in a bucket of water and wiped his hands. “Look, the baby’s fun and all but I’m getting a little bored here,” he laughed at his partner, “Get it, little bored. As in Little because he’s a Little,” he stopped laughing and rolled his eyes at the unamused look from his partner. “Jared why don’t you relax a  _ little _ ,” Eric burst into laughter again.

“Ha ha. Remind me next time and I’ll laugh. In fact, I can buy you a whole comedy club if you let me go.”

Eric let out a dramatic sigh and turned back around to face Tony. “Now why would I let you go?”

“I thought you were bored of me,” Tony said with all the sarcasm he could muster as he spit blood out of his mouth. 

Eric walked back over to Tony and started to reattach the wet jumper cables. “Well I guess you’ll have to do until the real fun arrives.” 

“Great,” muttered Tony as Eric turned the machine on high and screams were once again pulled from Tony’s throat. 

******

Phil tried to open his eyes, but it hurt. _ ‘But his boy.’  _ He gritted his teeth as he tried to move but his arm was pinned under a pillar of concrete. He managed to move his other arm and pushed against the pillar with all his might. It didn’t budge.

“Phil, Phil!”

“Daddy!”

“Bucky! Steve! In here!” Phil sighed in relief as Bucky came into view. He watched as Bucky scanned the place for a threat. “What happened?”

“We don’t know. Where’s Nat? Have you seen Tony?” Bucky asked as he went over to Phil and lifted the pilliar. 

Phil scooted out from under the concrete and was about to answer when Steve came into view with Clint in his arms. “Baby.”

“Daddy!”

“Clint come here,” Phil cradled Clint when Steve handed him over. “Hey baby, I love you but we have to be quiet, ok. Uncle Bucky and Uncle Steve are going to go check the house for bad guys,” Phil looked at the soldiers. “Seòmar-bidhe, Nat air a ghoirteachadh, Hydra?”

Phil spoke in Gaelic knowing the neither Big or Little Clint could speak it. (“Bathroom, Nat is hurt, Hydra?”)

Steve had come back from finding a gun in Phil’s office. “Hydra? Chan eil fios againn. Bha mi anns an rúm-ionnlaid agus tha mi ceart gu leòr. Thèid mi.” 

(“Hydra. We don’t know. I was in the bathroom and I am ok. I’ll ok.”)

Phil nodded. “Ths saighdear.” (“Yes soldier.”)

Bucky looked at Steve. “Bi faiceallach, mo ghràdh.” (“Be careful, my love.”)

Steve nodded and left. Bucky looked at Phil before receiving his own nod. He took that permission and began to scope out the rest of the apartment. 

******

“What do you want with Rapunzel? The whole “I’m an evil super soldier” thing doesn’t work anymore.” Tony questioned his captors as he shook his head to clear the cobwebs given to him from Eric’s fists. 

“We don’t know and we don’t ask,” Jared said. He was getting bored. They weren’t babysitters. 

“You said she earlier. As in a female, as in nothin’ between the legs but stuff up top. I don’t remember most of the women I meet, but I try to make a conscious effort to remember the ones who want to kill me,” Tony said. 

Jared got up and came around the desk towards Tony, “Like I said we don’t know, and we don’t ask. And since you said conscious, lets make you unconscious. You talk to much,” Jared picked up a clear syringe from the desk and walked over to Tony’s side. 

Tony looked at him with wide eyes. “Wait, wait, wait.”

Jared snarled. “What?”

“Is she at least hot?”

Eric rolled his eyes as Tony felt a sharp prick in his neck before everything went dark. 

******

Steve made his way towards Phil and Clint. The bathroom had been empty as well as the three surrounding bedrooms. He stopped as Bucky appeared by his side. “No Nat in the bathroom. What did you find?” When Bucky replied with nothing, Steve frowned. “We need to look for Tony.” Bucky only nodded and made his way back to Phil and his nephew. 

“Phil, cha do lorg sinn dad.” (“Phil, we didn’t find anything,”) Steve paused. “Feumaidh sinn a dhol a lorg ar balach beag fhèin.” (“We need to go find our own little boy.”)

“Rach,” came the simple command. Steve nodded and ran towards the stairs with Bucky on his heels. 

“Tony!”

“Baby!”

The soldiers looked high and low for their baby but he was  _ gone _ .

_ Gone. _

“Bucky he can’t be gone. He can’t. He…”Steve could a deep shuttery breath trying to get a hold of his emotions.  _ ‘Get it together, you’re a Captain right now. And you’ve lost a teammate, not your...your baby boy.’ _

Bucky let his defenses fall just for a second as he wrapped his husband in a tight hug. “It’s ok Steve, we’ll find him. I promise. We need to find Natasha and see what she knows and see if we can find Tony.”

“Already done.”

The soldiers turned to see Phil helping Natasha walk towards then with Clint holding her other hand. 

“Natalia,” Bucky whispered and rushed over to give her a hug. 

“What? You missed me that bad,” Natasha smirked as she went to give Steve a hug as well. 

“He did, just don’t let him know that you know,” Steve smiled. 

Bucky looked at Natasha. “Have you seen Tony?” 

No I haven’t but I know where he is thanks to a subtle slip of a tracker in the outer metal plating of his arc reactor,” Nat smiled and started towards the stairs up to the Quinjet landing pad. 

The group of Avengers and Little looked at each other with bewildered looks then hurried after the woman. 

 

* * *

  
  
“Look at those idiots. That’s why shield is going to hell.”

The guard rolled his eyes at his partner as he watched two male shield agents get into a car. They weren’t even trying to be quiet or stealthy. He cocked his gun and headed towards the car. He watched Eric go around other other side of the car and put 3 fingers in the air.

_ 3...2...1 _

The second guard opened the door door and pointed his gun at the men. “Hands up!”

“Daddy!” came a scream.

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A daddy and son team. How cute,” the male cooed. 

A very Big Clint grinned, “You forgot Mommy.” He liked the part he got to play.

“Who?” he spat.

“Me.”

A syrupy sweet voice spoke behind the man. He whirred around to see a woman with red hair in a skin tight outfit. He had two seconds to give a surprised look before one of Natasha’s bullets made contact with his head. 

The second guard tried to run but Clint grabbed his jacket and hit him over the head with the butt of his own gun. 

“Good job buddy,” Nat said with a smile. 

Clint dragged the man’s body into the bushes before looking at his Caregiver with a groan. “Mom, not here.”

Phil and Natasha laughed as they followed their Big boy into the building. 

******

Steve and Bucky hid behind the garbage dumpster as they watched the two guards run after Clint and Phil to the car. 

“It’s working,” Steve said.

Bucky looked at him. “Of course to did. They’re idiots. Let’s go.” 

The super soldiers kept low and ran to the buildings. Two more guards down and they ran into the building. It looked like a warehouse as they ran into a big empty space with multiple several of stairs. 

Both men came to a skidding halt as a woman in a black skirt and red heels stepped out of the only door. 

Bucky cocked his gun and Steve tighten his strap on his shield. They could tell this woman meant business. 

“Hello boys,” the woman tilted her head to the side and gave a small smile that was far from nice. 

“Steve go,” Bucky handed the man his gun and pulled out his knife. 

“What?” Steve asked. “I’m not leav--”

“Steve go,” Bucky growled. Steve gave him one last look at the woman before running around her and through the door. Bucky looked at the woman and growled. “What do you want?”

The woman looked at him and pulled her own knife out. “You.”

Bucky let out a growl as he ran towards the woman with his knife at the ready. 

The woman blocked him just in time. She hit him in the face with her elbow then kneed him in the stomach. Bucky stumbled back but recovered quickly. He took a swing at the woman and connected with her jaw. She let out a gasp as she took her own stumble. 

Seconds seem to fly by as they fought each other, knives flew and fists connecting. Bucky managed to cut her shoulder and lower leg. He thought he saw a glimmer of red before she managed to knock him off his feet. 

The woman in the red heels pinned him to the ground and put her knife to his throat. 

“What do you want with me?” Bucky spat. 

“I lied earlier. I don’t necessarily want you per say, i want the Winter Soldier,” the woman cooed as she played with the sharp tip of her knife along Bucky’s throat.

“I don’t work like that anymore,” Bucky snapped and shoved the woman off of him. He scrambled to get his knife before she could recover. 

His hand wrapped around the handle of the knife as she shoved her knife into his hand. He gritted his teeth against the pain. 

The woman leaned in close and whispered in his ear,  _ “Are you sure?” _

Bucky let out a shout as he pulled the knife from his hand and jabbed it at the woman. He missed and her elbow made contact with his jaw. He swiped his leg and knocked hers out from under her. He got a new grip on his knife and decided to repay the favor as he drove his knife through her hand. 

The woman let out a scream that slowly faded into a laugh. A laugh that chilled Bucky straight to his core. 

******

“Tony, Tony!” Steve ran through the door and started calling for Tony. 

Eric stopped messing with Tony’s arc reactor metal plating, “Did you hear that?”

Jared looked up from the paperwork on his desk. “Looks like Daddy’s finally here,” he grinned. With that, both men got up and began loading their guns. 

Tony groaned as the drug began to wear off. He heard voices and someone shouting as he tried to focus his vision. 

_ “To--” _

_ “Ton--” _

_ “Tony” _

“Tony!”

Tony’s head whirred as he focused on it that voice.  _ ‘Thank God for that loud voice right now.’ _

“Steve,” Tony’s voice came out all slurred. “Steve!” he tried again. “Steve in here!” He looked at Eric and Jared who had taken up defensive stances behind the door. So when Steve came in, he wouldn’t see them till it was to late. “Steve in here with two guards!”

Tony tried to keep his eyes open as he watched Steve burst through the door and knock both guards unconscious without beating an eyelash. He tried to shake the cobwebs as Steve ran over to him and started to untie him from his bonds. 

Steve gently shook Tony’s face. “Baby, Tony, come on baby wake up,” he pleaded. He checked Tony’s pulse to find in terrible weak and his breathing shallow. “Tony?”

Tony managed to say one word before it all faded to black.

 

“Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the lady in the red heels???


	17. We Need a break From All of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Nat have a "relaxing" day with the boys.

Steve wanted to cry at how weak his baby sounded, but he couldn’t do anything until he got Tony out of there. 

“Come on baby it’s going to be okay,” Steve released Tony from the bonds and lifted him on his hip. Tony sagged against him like dead weight. As he was reloading his gun he noticed jumper cables and an empty syringe on a tray next to where Tony had been. _‘He felt so angry!’_  

Steve made sure his gun was reloaded before he headed back towards the empty warehouse where Bucky was fighting that lady in the red heels. He had a passing thought of wondering who she was when Natasha brought him out of his thoughts. 

“Steve! Oh my god Tony!” Natasha rushed up to Steve and Tony and looked at Tony. 

“His pulse is really weak and he is having trouble breathing. They must have given him something, there were jumper cables and a syringe near him,” Steve said as they continued down the hallway. “Where is Phil and Clint? Bucky is fighting some lady in the warehouse straight ahead.”

“Phil and Clint are rounding up stragglers so Phil can place a call to Shield to interrogate them. I’ll go find Bucky, take Tony back to the Quinjet and hook him up to oxygen but don’t give him anything. We don’t know what kind of drug they might have given him. Go the back way, down that hall."

Steve nodded and headed to the jet. 

 

******

Nat headed down the hallway to see Bucky land a knife through the woman’s hand. She froze when the woman let out a laugh that made Bucky freeze in his actions. 

“Bucky!”

Bucky whipped around to face who had shouted. He was so tense, vibrations going thru his metal plates. 

Natasha headed towards the soldier cautiously. “Bucky?” 

Bucky was so out of it that he didn’t react when the woman took the knife out of her hand and took off. 

_Just like that._

Natasha watched as the woman ran off like a scared child. 

“Nat?”

Nat brought her attention back to the soldier. He looked almost confused to see her. “Солдат, все кончено. Вернись ко мне.” (“Soldier, it is over. Come back to me.”)

Bucky only said one thing, “Tony.”

 

******

It had been a couple days since Steve and Bucky had gotten Tony home. The drug they had given him was only to knock him out. _Only_ . Steve had punched a hole in the wall. Tony had some burns from the jumper cables around his arc reactor. _Burns._ Steve had punched a wall. He was dehydrated. _Dehydrated._ Steve had punched a wall. Bruce had just prescribed some ointment, fluids, and sleep. 

Bruce had stopped Steve from punching another wall. 

 

******

It had been another couple days with no leads on who the woman in the red heels was or where she came from. Bucky and Natasha were running themselves ragged trying to find any leads. And as much as they hated it, they needed Tony. 

Tony however was currently sobbing into Uncle Phil’s shoulder. 

Steve came back into the room and took his boy from Phil. “Hey Buddy, I told you I’d be right back. I just had to go potty that’s all.”

Tony hugged his Daddy super duper tight. “I go wif you,” he grabbed onto Daddy’s shirt and didn’t let go even when they went over and sat on the couch. 

“You don’t want to go in the bathroom with me, yucky,” Steve cooed to his toddler. Due to the stress for what had happened Tony had aged up to about 3 years old, the same as Clint; who walked up.

“Un’le Steve I wanna play with Tony,” Clint gasped and began jumping up and down. “Can we go to the park?!” He shouted. 

“Umm...I don’t know buddy. I think Tony just needs a quiet day today, I’m sorry honey,” Steve explained gently. “Maybe tomorrow.”

Clint stomped his foot and crossed his arms over his chest, “But he’s ok now and I’m bored. And I wanna go to the park, pleeeeeease,” Clint drew on the word and leaned in towards Steve so he was an inch or so away. “Pleeeeease.” 

Steve sighed. Tony had stopped crying and they all could use a little break. He hadn’t seen Bucky ever since him and Nat had been looking for leads. “Ok buddy, go find your Daddy,” Steve rolled his eyes when Clint didn’t move but screamed for his Daddy. Two inches from his face. 

"Honey bear don’t yell in the house,” Phil said as he came out of the kitchen. “What’s up?” he smiled when his boy ran over to him and jumped into his arms.

Clint squirmed around. “Steve said that we can go to the park.”

Steve and Phil shared a look. “I said to ask your Daddy, Clint.”

Clint looked at his Daddy straight in the eye. “Can we go to park please Daddy?” He gave him his best puppy eyes.

Phil and Steve shared another look. “Sure,” Phil said with a smile.

“Yay!!” Clint cheered and put his hands in the air. 

Phil laughed, “How about we go put your outside clothes on.” Which were just clothes with a bunch of grass stains. 

******

Steve smiled as he watched Phil and Clint leave then turned to his own boy. Tony wasn’t crying anymore, he was just cuddled comfortably into Steve playing with one of the buttons on Steve’s shirt. 

"You wanna go to the park sweetie,” Steve asked.

Tony nodded into his Papa’s chest. _‘He wanted to go, but Clint was the only other one who wanted to go and that meant Papa and Daddy weren’t going! Not even Uncle Phil!’_

“Oh baby,” Steve cradled Tony to his chest and stood up. Tony nodded but then frowned. “Papa and Auntie Nat are going to take you and Clinty to the park. You’re not going alone. It’ll be fun, I promise,” Steve walked around with Tony for a couple more minutes then went to his nursery to change him into his outside clothes. 

Did Steve just decided to drag Bucky and Natashsa into this? Possible. Was he  headed downstairs to tell them that he had dragged them into this? Maybe? Did everyone just need to forget about what had happened for a second and relax? Absolutely. 

 

******

“Bucky! Nat!” 

Both assassins looked up from the map and saw Steve. Bucky looked at him with concern. “Everything ok babe?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah...I just signed you both up for play time with the kids...at the park...right now.”

“Steve,” both of them groaned. 

Bucky walked up to his partner, “Babe, we’re busy. We’re trying to find out what happened to Tony.”

Steve let out a whine and gave Bucky a kiss. “But we all need to relax and what better way to watch Tony then play with him and,” he looked at Natasha, “You get to spend time with your boy,” Steve tried to put on a convincing face. But if it turned into puppy eyes that worked, nobody said anything. 

******

  
Papa! Papa! We is goin’ to da park!” Tony shouted and ran to his Papa as soon as he stepped out of the elevator with Auntie Nat. 

Bucky smiled and swung his boy. “Yes we are. What’s got you in a happy mood besides the park?”

“Umm...Daddy said that I’s and Clinty get owce cweam if we’s were good for you and Auntie Nat,” Tony said and giggled along with Clint at the “shocked” looked his Daddy gave him. 

“That was our little secret you little goose,” Steve teased as he tickled Tony into a belly laugh. 

“Oh boy,” Bucky raised his eyebrows and walked away with Tony still in his arms. “I think Daddy’s crazy. You don’t need ice cream...you need,” Bucky finished the sentence with a loud raspberry to the inside of Tony’s neck. 

“No Papa stop,” Tony squealed. _‘He tried to hide behind his hands but it didn’t work because Papa started eating his fingers!’_ “No Papa stop!”

“Ok, ok, “Bucky groaned dramatically. “You wanna come help Papa find a clean shirt to wear to the park?”

Tony nodded enthusiastically. “And Daddy.”

“Daddy’s not comin' balach beag. Daddy's staying with Uncle Phil to take a nap.” 

Tony was handing Papa the pretty blue shirt when he took the shirt back. “No nap!”

Bucky smiled and grabbed the shirt and the boy. “No Daddy needs a nap and apparently Papa needs a break.” He gave Tony a kiss before putting him down so he could find a pair of clean jeans. 

Bucky made his way back to the living room to see Natasha there and in new clothes as well. She had _“control”_ of the boys by holding their hands in her own. 

“Papa’s here! Let’s go Auntie Nat! Go go go!” Tony said excitedly and pulled Natasha towards the door.

Bucky took a hold of Tony’s shoulder and pulled him in the opposite direction. He faced Tony. “Tony we do not pull on people to get what we want. Now apologize to Nat and you have to hold my hand.”

Tony looked down at his feet for a second then at Auntie Nat. _‘He hadn’t meant to make Papa mad. Or pull on Nat hard. He was just so excited!’_

“I’m sworry Auntie Nat I just excited to go to da park,” Tony said quietly to his Aunt. 

Nat ruffled Tony hair not wanting him to be sad. “It ok buddy, I know you’re excited. Just remember for next time, ok.”

Tony gave a very serious nod. “Umm...can we go to the park now pwease Auntie Nat,” he glanced really quick at Papa, “And pwease Papa.”

Bucky smile and got excited, “Yup, let's go!”

 

******

“Mommy we almost there?” Clint asked from his car seat. 

“Almost,” Nat said as she put the key in the ignition to start the car. 

The park was only three blocks away but with them being well known it made a fast getaway if a situation arose. It was a park that was designed for kids and Littles alike. That had bigger play sets so Littles could fit and had shredded rubber tires so it was soft enough if a kid of Little fell. Nobody likes being hurt while playing at the park. 

“Papa I fergot my jwice,” Tony call from his car seat. He was swinging his legs, making a really cool drum beat on the seat.

“I have your juice in the diaper bag buddy. Stop kicking the back of the seat please, thank you buddy.”

5 minutes later with Tony and Clint singing some weird song that only three years olds can come up with and Natasha pulled into the parking lot. Bucky was pleased to note that there were only three other adults, two kids and one other Little at the park today. Not that Bucky didn’t want anyone for Tony or Clint to play with, he was still just a little stressed. 

“You or me?”

Bucky turned towards his friend, “What?”

Natasha sighed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And to her it was. “Do you or do you want me to do a sweep before letting the kids out?”

“Mommy,” Clint whined.

“Papa let’s go,” Tony whined and kicked the back of Papa’s seat to get his attention. 

“You go, you’re faster,” Bucky said as he got out of the car. He was right, Nat had done her sweep by the time Bucky had gotten the boys out of the car. Both of the boys knew that they had to touch their special stickers until a parent released them. The special stickers were stickers that the boys had picked out and had to put a hand on until a parent said it was safe and no cars were coming. 

_‘Being in a parking lot could be scary so Tony made next sure to put his hand on the rocket ship sticker and watch Papa at the same time, cause Papa needed protecting too.’_

“Alrighty boys let’s go,’ Nat said as she grabbed Clinty hand. 

Tony took Papa’s hand. “Did you see me Papa. I pwoteted you.”

Bucky gasped. “You did! Thank you! You sure are my big brave boy,” he grabbed Tony’s other hand and lifted him over the parking lot step that separated concrete and the rubber of the playground. Tony nodded while still in the air causing his sandy brown hair to go flopping about. 

“Alright, freedom, go, run, and play,” Natasha said cheerily as her let go of Clint’s hand. 

Clint didn’t any encouragement as he took off for the slides. “Come on Tony!” 

Tony was right on his heels. _‘He was not to be outdone by his cousin.’_

Bucky and Natasha sat down on a bench to watch the kids play on their own for a while. Every 10 minutes or so they would get up and run around with the kids a couple of times. They both did feel relaxed and forgot about the woman in the red heels for a bit. 

 

******

“Do you want to order in for a late breakfast Phil,” Steve asked Phil as he sat back down on the couch with his second beer. Steve couldn’t get drunk, but he did enjoy the taste of beer occasionally. 

“Sure why not. It only 10 in the morning and you’re already drinking, wow Steve don't you think you should cool it,” Phil joked as he sat down next to Steve. 

“I can’t get drunk and you know that. We can order lunch too. Bucky said they would take the kids out for lunch.”

Phil gasped. “Wow practically a whole day to ourselves. What should we do?”

“How about we order in a late breakfast,” Steve said with a grin. 

 

******  
“Papa I thirsty,” Tony ran up to Bucky panting like a wild dog. 

“Oh my goodness we can’t have that!” Bucky hurried to grab Tony’s sippy cup out of the diaper bag. Tony took the sippy cup and stood between Bucky’s legs leaning against his chest while he drank. _‘He wanted to watch Clint play.’_

Clint slid down the slide super fast. He looked to his Tony take a drink by his Papa. _‘He was kind of thirsty too.’_ He ran over to Mommy and his cousin and uncle. “Mommy, I’m thirsty. Hey, that’s my cup!” Clint saw Tony drinking from the batman cup. He grabbed it from Tony before Tony could drink anymore of his juice. 

“Clint,” both caregivers reprimanded. 

“Hey, da mine!” Tony squawked. He reached over to take his cup back. 

“No mine! Dis my batman!” Clint hollered back and shoved Tony away.  

“NO!” Tony whined and stomped his feet.

Natasha and Bucky got over the shock and both grabbed their child. Natasha turned Clint to look at her. “Clint we do not grab things out of other people’s hands. Even if you think it is yours. This is not your cup, please give it back. Your sippy cup is the bag. Before you get it, say you’re sorry to Tony.”

“But batman is my cup,” Clint replied. _‘Batman was his!’_

Nat looked at her boy with a stern voice. “Your batman cup is at home. You have the Hulk one today. Now you have two choices. Give Tony back his cup and say you’re sorry or give Tony back his cup and sit by my feet in time out.”

“No time out!” Clint pouted. 

“Then tell him you’re sorry,” Natasha said has Clint faced Tony.

Tony wasn’t crying but he had wet eyes. _‘Just like a baby!’_ Clint pouted harder. “I’m sorry for taking the cup,” Clint shoved the sippy cup at Tony. 

Tony leaned harder against his Papa and shyly took the cup back. “Fank yous,” he whispered. _‘He really wasn’t thirsty anymore and wanted to go back and play.’_ “You wanna go pway now?” he asked.

Clint nodded and headed back to the slides with Tony. He made it to the top of the jungle jim before Tony and had to wait for him. “Come on, you’re slow like a baby,” he grumbled. 

Tony frowned at him, “I’s not a baby. I’s a big boy,” Tony pouted at his cousin. 

“Yes you are. I bet I can go down the slide faster than you,” Clint challenged when they came to a double slide. 

“No you won’t,’ Tony sassed and sat on his butt and went down the slide super duper fast. _‘Fast enough to beat Clint!’_ “I win, I win. I beat you,” Tony cheered and did a little dance. 

“Stop teasin’, da not nice,” Clint pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I not tweasin’ I just won,” Tony stated. He pouted at his pouty cousin. _‘Clint was being grouchy.’_ “You bein’ a cry baby about not winnin’.”

Clint stomped his foot. “I am not!” he screamed and shoved Tony to the ground.

 

******

The assassins heard the scream and went to go see what was happening. They were just in time to see Tony hit the ground with a thud. 

“Tony!”

“Clint!”

“Papa,” Tony stood up in tears. “Cwinty hurted me.”

Bucky went over to pick up his boy and brush him off. “Are you ok?”

Tony stuttered through his tears. “C-Cwinty called me a b-baby and pushed me,” he burst into more tears.

“Clinton Barton is that true?” Natasha spoke. 

Clint was mad! First batman, then Tony (the baby) beat him on the slide, and now this! “No I didn’t,” Clint was close to tears but he wasn’t a baby so he didn’t show it. 

Nat could tell her boy was close to tears. She also knew he had lied. “Clinton did you just lie?” She asked gently. Clint got into mischief, but he wasn’t a liar. 

Clint nodded silently. He rubbed his eyes to keep the tears at bay. It really didn’t work and a couple fell out of his dark blue eyes. 

Natasha knelt down in front of her toddler. “Clint please say you’re sorry to Tony for saying those things then for lying.”

“No,” Clint was done. He plopped down on the ground and burst into tears. 

“Ok,” Nat sighed as she scooped Clint up. “Time to go home.” She looked at Bucky who nodded and they headed to the car. 

“Here,” Bucky gave Tony a pacifier as he strapped him in the car. “Clint sweetie, do you want a paci?” Bucky gently gave him a pacifier when he nodded. Both boys whimpered all the way home. 

“Steve and Phil went out for lunch apparently,” Bucky relayed as he shut off his phone and went to go grab a sleepy Tony.

Natasha hummed in acknowledgement and grabbed her own sleepy boy. It was pushing 12 and they had played for about 2 and a half hours so it made sense that the boys were tired. They would put the boys down for a nap before lunch. 

 

******

“I told Bucky that we are going out for lunch. Where do you want to go?” Steve groaned when Phil told him to pick. He hated making choices. “Umm...thai?” he smiled when Phil agreed and Jarvis programmed their favorite one into maps. “How do you think they are doing?”

“They're fine Steve. Everyone needed a break and this was the perfect way. The boys love the park.”

 

******

Tony woke up about an hour and a half later wrapped up in a warm blanket burrito. He wondered what had woken him up but then his tummy tiger growled. _‘He was hungry. He wondered where Clinty was.’_

He got out of the warm blanket burrito but kept it with him as he went to the room across the hall to go find his cousin. He couldn’t find his paci so he sucked on his thumb as he dragged the blanket with him to Clint’s race car bed. He poked Clint on the cheek. “Cwinty wakes up. It’s wakies time.” Clint didn’t respond so Tony poked him harder. “Cwinty wakes up.”

Clint whined and opened an eye to see Tony in front of his face. “Tony not wake up time.” 

“But my tummy twiger is gwowlin’. It’s hungwy.”

Clint sat up in bed with a pout. Tony was his little cousin so he had to take care of him. _‘And he knew just what to eat!’_ “Come on, I know what we can eat,” he grabbed Tony’s hand and led him to the kitchen. He really like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches but he wasn’t supposed to play with knives. He pushed a chair against the fridge and hopped up. Mommy and Daddy didn’t want him to stand on chairs, but Un’le Steve and Un’le Bucky wanted him to take care of Tony, which was very serious business. Clint ducked his head and opened the freezer door. _‘Ah ha! Bingo!’_ The chocolate peanut butter ice cream was right where Daddy had put it last time. _‘It had peanut butter in it. It was healthy, right?’_

“Cwinty are we supposed to get into da owce cweam?” Tony asked nervously. 

Clint nodded enthusiastically. “Uh huh, remembers Un’le Steve said we could have some if we pwayed at the park really good.”

“Yeah,” Tony squealed and jumped up and down a couple of times. 

Clint put the ice cream on the floor and sat down next to it. “Uh oh, we need spoons. I be right back,” Clint headed to the draw to grab two spoons. He turned around to see Tony with his hand wrist deep in the container. Clint shrugged. _‘Daddy hated doing dishes anyways.’_ He put the spoons back and joined Tony to eat their feast. 

After a couple minutes Tony felt that his diaper was wet and it was getting itchy. He kept pulling at his diaper. _‘He wanted it off but he wanted to stay and eat owce cweam.’_

The other boy noticed Tony’s predicament and decided to help. “Do you want me to take off your diaper Tones?”

Tony shook his head, “It’s itchy but only Daddy and Papa can take it off.”

Clint go up and went over to him. “No, I can to, watch,” He laid Tony on his back like he had seen his uncles do plenty of times. He made sure to be extra careful with Tony’s head on the linoleum floor. He took the diaper off then quickly ran into a problem. Tony had just peed up but Clint didn’t have another diaper or wipes. Clint got up and went to the drawer that he knew Un’le Steve kept napkins in and took a few. He cleaned up Tony as best as a three year old could. Which we all know was not that well. 

“Un’cle Steve and Un’le Bucky let you run around nakey all the time. It’s nakey time!” Clint cheered. His uncles let Tony run around nakey sometimes when his diaper parts were itchy. _‘And Tony had said that he was itchy.’_

Tony cheered and clapped his hands. 

And that’s how Bucky and Natasha found their boys.

******

Bucky and Nat were watching some tv show when he heard a noise from the kitchen. _‘It sounded like Tony,’_ Bucky gave the confused thought. Natasha seemed to hear the  sound and looked at him. 

“What was that?”

“Sounded like Tony,” Bucky said as they got up and went to the kitchen. He couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the sight that greeted him. 

Tony and Clint were covered in a chocolate substance. He guessed ice cream from the empty container. Tony was stark naked. No pun intended. He was naked and had chocolate all over his stomach and lower regions. It looked like Clint had tried to change Tony's diaper with melted ice cream hands. Both toddlers were grinning like Cheshire cats with chocolate up to their ears. 

Tony was still laying on the ground when he looked at his Papa. He held up his arms, “I nakey Papa!”

Bucky wanted to die of cuteness. He went over and picked Tony up, “Why yes you are baby boy. Why are you nakey? And why are you covered in chocolate?”

“Umm...I pottied and my tummy twiger was gwowlin,” Tony said as he poked his tummy to empathize his point. He giggled at his own tickling and then realized that he could draw a picture on his tummy with the melted ice cream.

“Oh ok,” Bucky cooed as he took hold of Tony’s hands. He didn’t need his boy more sticky than he already was. “I’ll go start the bath Nat,” Bucky smiled as Natasha as she went over to her own boy.

“And what are you up to honey bear,” Nat laughed as Clint looked at her and stuck his fingers in his mouth to suck off the chocolate. “No no, yucky.” Nat could only guess that Clint didn’t wash his hands after he “changed” Tony’s diaper. 

"No Mommy,” Clint whined as his Mommy picked him up.

“Ok, umm...here,” Nat picked up a clean and discarded spoon and put some of the melted chocolate peanut butter ice cream on it. She gave it to Clint who stopped whining and licked happily on the spoon as she made her way to the bathroom. 

Tony was in the tub but in no way clean. He was currently trying to soak Papa. He giggled when Papa had to wipe his long hair out of his eyes. Everytime Papa moved his hair it sprayed Tony in the face with water droplets. 

“All right time to stop splashing Papa,” Bucky said gently. 

“You get cwean to Papa,” Tony said innocently as he filled a bath cup up with water and poured in on Bucky’s shirt. 

“Tony,” Bucky gasped and moved out of the way. Tony just giggled and filled the cup again. 

“Enough of that,” Natasha grabbed the cup out of her nephew's hand and placed Clint in the tub next to Tony. Except Clint still had his spoon and when his naked body touched the water he squealed in delight and waved the spoon around. It quickly became a accidental weapon and hit Tony on the top of his head. 

Tony let out a scream of pain. He was in immediate tears. Bucky sighed as he picked the wet toddler up. He was already wet anyways. He walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. “Shhh shh you’re ok,” He soothed as he felt a small lump on the back of Tony’s head. 

“It hwurts Papa,” Tony cried into his Papa’s shoulder. He tried to rub the pain away, but Papa grabbed his hands which made him scream and cry more. “No, hwurts Papa!”

Bucky bounced Tony up and down a couple of times. “I know sweetie, I know. It’s ok. You’re ok.” He could hear Clint in the bathroom crying as well, no doubt in quilt and sympathy pain for Tony. 

“I sworry,” Clint sobbed. _‘He hadn’t meant to hurt Tony.’_ He went to rub his eyes.

“No no no,” Nat hurried to grab Clint’s bubble covered hands before he put soap in his eyes. Clint howled at having his hands restrained and Nat had no choice but to pull her boy out of the tub as well to comfort him. She sat on the toilet to comfort him. “It’s ok sweetie. It was an accident. You didn't do it,” she cooed. 

After 5 minutes both boys had stopped crying and the caregivers were able to put them back in the bath. The water had gotten a little cold so they were quick in washing their babies. 

Both Tony and Clint were now sleepy from their ice cream adventure, the crying and bath time. Natasha and Bucky were able to lay them on the bed and change them into clean pjs. Bucky noticed a slight diaper rash happening so he put a little diaper rash cream on Tony before taping the diaper up then zipping up the fuzzy green onesie. 

 

******

Steve laughed at Phil’s stupid attempt at a dad joke as he opened the front door. “If a child refuses to sleep during nap time, are they guilty of resisting a rest? That is so lame but so right with the boys,” Steve let out another belly laugh. 

“Dada!”

Steve broke into a large smile as he heard his boy. He looked to see Tony waddling towards him. Tony made it a couple of steps before falling on his butt. Steve cleared the distance and swung the boy on his hip with a swooshing sound. “Hi cutie pie. Did you have funny today?” Tony nodded and laid his head on Daddy’s shoulder. _‘He was still kind of sleepy.’_ “Is my boy my baby boy again?” Tony snuggled deeper into him as a response. He looked to see Bucky lounging on the couch next to Natasha with a sleeping Clint on her chest.

“Hey babe.”

Bucky smiled and gave his lover a kiss hello. “Hi, how was your day?”

Steve grinned. He looked relaxed to Bucky. “Good, it was good. How was your day?”

Bucky and Natasha shared a look. “It was very interesting and eventful.”

“But relaxing,” finished Nat with a light smile. 

Steve took Tony with him in the kitchen. “I’ll start dinner.” He looked down at Tony. “And remember we get to have ice cream for dessert since you and Clint were such good boys today.”

When two panicked shouts of “NO!” cam from Bucky and Natasha, Steve had to wonder what really happened today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> l love chocolate peanut butter ice cream and it is TOTALLY healthy for you.


	19. Flashbacks and Nightmares. Oh and Late nights!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a heck of a day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had one HELL of time writing this!! It was so hard. So here is some trash...

Tony felt a little older so he climbed up on Daddy lap on his own and cuddled up to him. 

“Hi cutie pie. Are you having fun playing?” Steve cooed as he gave Tony’s forehead a kiss. 

“Uh huh Daddy. Do you wanna pway wif me?” Tony asked as he played with Steve’s two day old stubble. 

“I’ll play with you.”

Tony looked up and saw a woman standing in the hallway. _‘She looks interesting.’_ Tony looked at Steve who nodded in encouragement.

“Go ahead,” Steve said with a smile. ‘It would be nice for someone to play with Tony since he had paperwork and everyone else was at work. Tony was the only Little in the tower for the past two days. _‘And Tony was pretty lonely.’_ Steve set Tony down on the ground and watched his boy waddle off. 

“Come on,” the lady smiled and held out her hand. 

Tony took her hand but then he remembered he had left his teddy and pacifier with Daddy. He whined and pulled towards the coffee table. 

“It’s ok sweetie. We’re just going to go play, you don’t need those,” the woman said with a sweet smile. 

“Oh tay,” Tony didn’t sound convinced but decided it was ok. He followed the lady to the play room and sat down on the floor. Tony forgot about teddy and his pacifier once they started playing. 

Tony was just about to smash his red pickup truck into the building so the lady could come with the ambulance and save people when he noticed her shoes.

“Does pwetty,” Tony shyly pointed to her shoes.

The lady smiled, “Thank you. I like them too. You have great taste in shoes.”

Tony shook his head. “No eat shoes.”

The lady had a laugh that made Tony smile. “No we don’t eat shoes, you’re right. I just meant that we should be friends because we like the same shoes. Can we be friends?”

Before Tony could respond he felt someone rubbing his back. He looked up to see Papa. _‘He must have gotten back from work without him knowing!’_

“Papa, Papa!” Tony squealed and jumped into Bucky’s arm. 

“Hi Balach beag. It looks like you have so much fun but it’s time to wake up now.”

Tony looked at Papa and gave him a funny look. _‘He was already awake and playing.’_

Bucky rubbed Tony’s back. “Come on sweetie wake up.”

Tony opened his eyes them immediately closed them. _‘It was to bright! Wait? When had he closed his eyes?’_

“Oh come on sweetie,” Bucky cooed as he picked Tony out of the crib. He gave gentle kisses and cooed as he laid the boy down on the changing in. “You gonna open those pretty brown eyes?” 

Tony peeked open an eye open just long enough to glare at Papa. He let out a small cry when Papa picked he up and went out to the kitchen. 

 

******  
Steve looked up from the eggs when he heard Tony crying. “What’s wrong?”

Bucky shrugged. “I don’t know. He woke up crying. He only glared at me and, and now I’m going to be bald,” Bucky winced as Tony grabbed a handful of hair and gave a rough yank. “Hey, hey, what’s going on?” Bucky shot Steve a worried look. 

Tony felt a pain behind his eyes and knew what was coming. A migraine. _‘And Papa had woken him up from that dream. That was a weird dream and now this!’_

 

******

It was now around 1pm and Tony hadn’t stopped crying and Steve wanted to cry. “What’s wrong honey, Can you tell me?”

Tony just cried harder. He hid in Daddy’s shirt. Daddy was swaying back and forth but it wasn’t helping. His head was _throbbing_.

“I can help with that.”

Tony looked up to see that lady in the red heels standing in the hallway. Just like in the dream. But it wasn’t a dream, he could still hear Daddy. 

“Go away I don’t want help. I just want to sleep,” Tony growled. 

"I can help, let me show you,” the woman walked up to him. _'And Daddy. Why wasn’t Steve responding?!'_

 

******

Steve was walking Tony in circles when Tony started grumbling. He was grumbling into his collarbone so he couldn’t understand what he was saying. He did notice Tony’s eyes were glassy. He was just about to get Tony’s attention when Tony let out a blood curdling scream. 

Tony started thrashing around so wildly that Steve had to hurry to set him down for fear of dropping him. Once Steve set Tony down he went deathly still. 

“Bucky! Bucky!” Steve yelled. _‘What was wrong with Tony!?’_

“Steve!” Bucky ran into the room just as Tony woke up gasping for air. 

“Tony, baby?” Steve held Tony still as he struggled to breathe.

Tony looked at Steve with wide pupil blown eyes. “Steve, what?! What happened?”

Steve and Bucky had just enough time to give each other worried looks before Tony got up and ran towards the elevator. 

“Tony wait!” Steve called as Bucky grabbed Tony around the waist. “What’s going on? What do you mean what happened?”

“I know who the woman in the red heels is,” Tony panted out. 

Bucky dropped Tony on his own two feet as they ran to the elevator and down to the lab. “J call Nat for me.”

Natasha appeared it seemed out of thin air not two second later with the same look as Bucky and Steve; Worried. “Tony, what’s going on?”

“I know who the woman in the red heels is,” Tony looked at Natasha as he rolled out a series of maps on his work station. He was a genius, he didn’t use paper maps. Only Bucky, Steve, and Natasha still used old fashioned paper maps. He must have had a plan. 

“Ok Tony start from the beginning,” Steve said gently.

“So I was kidnapped we all know and accept that,” Tony started.

“I don’t know if accept is the word I would use,” Nat muttered under her breath.

Tony shot her a deadpan look. “So anyways I was kidnapped. You guys found me by a tracker in my chest. And yes Nat I know you put it there. It is apart of me, how would I not know it was there,” he shot her another look. “Now before they so rudely decided to shut me up and drug me I saw them take the tracker out and because they're idiots,” Tony had been furiously typing away at his computer while talking, “I found them. They somewhere in this region,” Tony proudly pointed to a section in the western part of Russia. 

Steve sighed, “That’s great Tony but we don’t know what we’re against. Like the woman in the red heels for instance. She might--,”

“Right, her,” Tony interrupted and ran over to another work desk. “Her name is official Miss. Wanda Maximoff.”

“We know who she is.”

Tony fell silent as he and Steve turned to look at Natasha. She was the one who had spoken but Steve was much more interested in Bucky’s reaction. 

“What?” Steve asked carefully as he walked over to his husband. _His husband. You know the one who’s not supposed to keep secrets from._

“We know who she is. We fought her a couple years back. Do you remember when we went to Russia and Nat broke her ankle and my arm got crushed by a car?”

“Yeah,” Steve was slowly losing his control on his anger. 

“Wanda was there. Nat did break her ankle but she was the one who crushed my arm. And not with a car,” Bucky paused. “With her hands. Or more so what she could do with her hands. She was powers. Powerful powers,” Bucky smiled at the last bit. He looked at Tony hoping to get a laugh at the lameness of it or at least a smile. Nothing. 

******

_Crack._

Bucky saw it coming from a mile away but he still let Steve’s fist connected with his jaw. _He deserved it._

“Alright that’s enough,” Natasha said as she went to stand in front of Bucky. 

Steve let out an angry huff of air as he shook the pain out of his fist. Tony had been leaning against one of the desk watching the entire thing go down. As Steve went off to the sink in the corner of the lab to wash the blood off his hand, Tony walked over to Bucky and helped him up.

“You ok,” Tony asked.

Bucky sighed and held a hand to his bloody lip. “Yeah, I’ve had worse. After the fight a couple years ago, she just vanished. I didn’t think anything of it.” 

“What was the fight about?”

“It was just supposed to be about a small Hydra base with only about 30ish guards there. And she was there and things went south. Nat with her ankle and my arm. Her hands and eyes seemed to glow red.”

“Like Alpha red?” Tony questioned. At Bucky’s negative answer he went back to the research on his computer with Jarvis talking to him all the while. 

Bucky walked up slowly to Steve. “Hey,”  
  
Steve turned to look at him. “Hey,” he said quietly. “Sorry I hit you.”

“I’m sorry I something to make you hit me. And that something being keeping secrets from you. So I’m sorry.”

“You’re forgiven. Do you forgive me for hitting you even though you kind of deserved it,” Steve asked. 

Bucky hummed and leaned in for a kiss. “Yes I forgive you.” Steve smiled into the kiss.

“Stop being gross and get over here!” Both men rolled their eyes and made their way over to the table. 

“What do you got for us Tones,” Steve asked. 

“That’s just it,” Tony threw the pencil he had been chewing on. “I don’t have anything. Nothing.”

“And that’s coming from me,” Natasha said as she flopped down in one of the chairs. Natasha was the best tracker Bucky ever knew. She had tracked him down for Christ’s sake. 

Steve looked dumbfounded at tony. “I thought you said you knew where she was.”

“I did...but now I don’t. The tracker is still on but it is cloaked by some sort of power. Powerful power,” Tony raised his eyebrows at Bucky. 

Bucky looked at him with a deadpan look. “Tony, this is a serious manner.” 

Tony picked up his pencil just so he could throw it again. At Bucky’s head. 

******

Bucky sighed as Tony burrowed further into him. It had been two days of Jarvis and Tony running non stop graphs, calculations, and patterns about where Wanda could be or anything about Tony’s chest tracker. And it had been two days of nothing. Zip. Nada. Zilch. 

Bucky and Steve had convinced Tony to come out of the lab on prospect of greasy pizza and even greasier fries. Mainly Bucky, Steve had complained about the food quality but with Tony now upstairs, he had stopped complaining. 

“Move your arm, it’s hard,” Tony grumbled. 

“Sorry doll,” Bucky smiled sifting his mechanical arm and started to move Tony into his lap. 

Tony grumbled louder and moved away from the soldier. “I’m not a doll and I don’t want to be in your lap thank you very much.” He glared at the man and curled up at the other end of the couch. 

Bucky snorted and grabbed Tony’s ankle to drag him back. He was about halfway to succeeding when Steve came back to the kitchen. 

Steve saw the struggle happening on the couch and put an end to it. By sitting on Bucky’s hand. 

Tony laughed as Bucky let out a yelp as Steve sat on his flesh hand. It was _definitely_ not a giggle. _‘Oh look, popcorn!’_ Tony chirped and scooted closer to Steve. 

The three men munched happily for a while in comfort as they watched Star Wars Episode lll:Revenge of the Sith.

They had just reached the part where Anakin saw Padmé faint from the stress and the baby when Steve felt a weight on his side. Tony was curled up into Steve’s side, wide awake watching the movie with the tip of his finger teasing his bottom lip. Steve smiled and wrapped his arm around him. 

‘ _And the princess fell to the ground. Hey, Daddy move!’_

“Stop, I’m trying to watch the movie Capsicle,” Tony grumbled as he tried to shove Steve off. “Noooo.”

Steve had stopped moving Tony when he had first tried and got told off. But when Tony continued to push him and tried burrowing behind him. “Hey hey buddy come here,” he cooed as he reached with gentle hands around Tony and pulled him close. 

“No Daddy,” Tony grumbled as he sat back against Steve’s chest with his thumb now securely in his mouth. 

Steve laid a gentle kiss on the top of Tony’s head. “Daddy’s sorry for moving you.”

“Yeah,” Tony agreed. 

“Daddy’s sorry,” Steve said once again with another kiss. He turned his attention back to the movie when he felt a soft nudge. He looked to see Bucky handing him a throw blanket. He threw it over Tony and himself.

Steve relished in the peace of the quiet night indoors. He didn’t know what tomorrow’s adventures would bring.


	20. Teddy Bear Picnics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint finds a friend and gets to play at the park with Tony and his friend.

“Daddy, Daddy wake up! Wake up!” Tony shouted, bounced and rolled on top of the sleeping form that was now a waking up form of Steve. 

Steve groaned. Tony had woken up at 5 in the morning wanting to play. Steve goes for runs at 5 in the morning. But that is a quiet run by himself while lightly jogging. By himself. Not playing loud race cars with a 4 year old. 

Yup, you heard that right, a 4 year old. This was the oldest Tony had ever been in Littlespace. The husbands didn’t know why Tony was so old but if Tony was happy, they were happy. 

Bucky had put Tony to bed only to be woken up two and a half hours later. 

While Steve was happy, he wasn’t exactly thrilled about being jumped on at 7:30 in the morning. 

“Tony don’t jumped on Daddy please,” Bucky came into the room to save Steve. He had been cooking breakfast with Tony when Tony had shot off like a rocket towards the bedroom. 

Tony whined and slid off Steve and flopped down next to his Daddy. “But Papa it’s morning and Daddy’s not up. And I made the eggs,” Tony laid his head next to Steve’s and poked his cheek. “Daddy I made the eggs, wake up.” 

Steve peeked a blue eye open to see Tony looking at him sideways, hair flopping about in his light brown eyes. Tony got even closer to his face if possible and with horrible morning breath whispered.

“Daddy I made the eggs, it’s wake up time.”

Steve smiled and decided it was best to get up this time around. “Alright I’m up.”

“Yay! Cause breakfast is ready and I made the eggs,” Tony cheered and started dancing round. 

Steve and Bucky laughed at their silly, energetic boy as Steve went over to the dresser to get dressed. 

“Hey babe, good morning,” Bucky said and gave Steve’s bare shoulder a kiss. 

“Good morning,” Steve said with a smile but gave Bucky a kiss on the lips. 

Bucky hummed into the kiss. “Just so you know, I made the bacon.” At Steve’s mocking gasp, he smirked. “And the toast.”

 

******

“Papa I wanna go to the park.”

Bucky let out a small sigh as he sat down on Tony’s bed. He was currently trying to change his boy after breakfast. “Ok buddy, come here and put your shirt on.” Bucky said as he handed Tony a green shirt with a silly clown on it. Tony skipped over and put the shirt on. “Where did you get all this energy from?” 

Tony shrugged as he sat down to put his pants on. Papa had to help him find his second pant leg. _‘It was hidin’ inside of his other pant leg! Hehe'_

Once Tony was dressed he was off like a rocket racing to find Daddy. He found Daddy in the living room looking at some charts. Tony scrambled up on Steve’s lap and snuggled in. 

“Daddy, Papa said we’re going to the park.”

Steve hummed. He wasn’t really paying attention. He was looking at Tony’s chest tracker. It had pinged for some reason. And Tony was the only one available to know what it means. 

Bruce was out with Nat working at the lab. They were at the Shield compound and Natasha had to be there for “security” reasons. Security reasons being Nat had a headache had wouldn’t be solved by her own little boy. 

 

******

That certain little boy was running up and down the hallway screaming at the top of his lungs. “PPPPAAARRRKKKK TIIIIIMMMMEEEE!!!!!”

Phil let his head fall on the back of the kitchen chair. He had been looking at a report from last week.  “Clint please stop scre--,”

“CLINT!”

Phil let his eyes close as another scream blended in with Clint’s. Tony’s. 

Apparently Steve and Bucky had let themselves in. With Tony. Phil could feel his own headache coming on. The husbands had told Phil that Tony was older than usual and had wanted to go to the park. Phil had agreed. And to say Tony and Clint were excited was an understatement. 

 

******

Tony ran up to his favorite cousin and gave him a big hug. “Hi Clint!”

Clint bounced up and down and gave Tony a hug. “Hi Tony! You ready to go to the park? Daddy said I could bring a toy so I’m bringing my favorite green car. I almost brought my red one, but I wanted you to have it so we can play together,” Clint said all of this in a rush then noticed what Tony had. “Why do you have Bucky Bear with you? Are you scared?” Clint remembered the last time Tony had needed his teddy bear. It was a really big storm. It was a scary storm but Clint didn’t have a teddy bear so he had to get some extra big cuddles from Daddy and Mommy. 

Tony looked down at Bucky Bear. Papa had said that he could bring a toy so he had brought the toy that looked like Papa. “No I’m not scared this is the toy that I brought. Where’s yours? We could play super bears at the park!” Tony said the last part with excitement. 

Clint’s eyes went wide with excitement as well. “Yeah! Come on!” The two boys raced off to find Phil. 

Phil had just shut the door of the fridge when Clint and Tony appeared out of nowhere. He jumped out of his skin, “Geez boys don’t do that! And don’t laugh at me!” Phil directed the last part at Steve and Bucky who were trying to hide their laughter but failing miserably. 

Tony giggled but Clint had all his attention on his father. “Daddy, I need a bear for the park.”

Phil took a calming breathe before glaring at the two men sitting at the kitchen counter before looking at Clint. “A bear? Why?” He put all of the pieces of bread on top of the mountain of sandwiches he was making. 

“Because Tony has Bucky Bear and we want to play super bears at the park,” Clint explained. 

“Yeah Un’le Phil and Clint needs something to cuddle at night. Especially when there are big thunder storms.” Tony was helping with his cousin’s case. 

Phil nodded. “Ok. I think Tony has a good point. We can stop at Ralph’s Toy store before we go to the park.” 

“Really!?” Clint asked in awe. Tony cheered and started jumping up and down. “Yay!” Clint cheered and jumped with Tony. 

Phil smiled. “Yay!” he cheered as well and did a little dance with the boys causing them to collapse into giggles. After a moment of giggles Phil stooped to picked Clint. “But before teddy bears and picnics we need to get you changed.” Clint wrapped his arms around his Daddy’s neck and nodded enthusiastically, eager to start this exciting day. 

Steve grabbed Tony before he could follow Phil and Clint. “No ya don’t lovebug.”

“Nuh no Daddy, I wanna go with Clint,” Tony whined and squirmed. _‘He wanted to talk to Clint about the park.’_

“I know you do but you know what,” Steve waited until he had Tony’s attention. “They are going to go change by themselves and _we_ are going to wait here. Do you want to help me put the sandwiches and chips in the backpack?” Tony took time to think about, all of two seconds and nodded, hopping off his Daddy’s lap. He helped Daddy put the sandwiches in little baggies then put them in the backpack that Daddy had found. He had wanted a real picnic basket but Daddy had said that they didn’t have one. And apparently stomping your foot doesn’t get you a picnic basket, it gets you a time out. 

2 hours later and they were all on their way to Ralph’s Toy Store in one of the infamous black SUV’s. The boys in the back in their booster seats. Steve and Phil were up front with Phil driving. Bucky was in the back bench seat which apparently didn’t sit well with Tony.

“Daddy is Papa in trouble?”

Steve looked at Tony then at Bucky. “No, why do you think that?”

“Because he’s in the back and nobody’s with him. I wanna sit with Papa.”

Bucky laughed and leaned forward to give Tony a kiss. “I’m not in trouble pal. You just sit next to Clint and keep him company. Hey Clint, what kind of bear to you want?”

Tony and Clint were instantly talking and thinking about teddy bear picnics. Bucky winked at Steve. _Crisis averted._

15 minutes later and Phil parallel parked in a spot near the toy store. He helped Clint out of the car and held onto his hand. “You ready to pick out a friend honey bear?”

Clint nodded. He felt a little funny so he tugged on Daddy’s fingers to get his attention. Daddy stopped and bent down in front of him. 

“What’s up buddy?” 

Clint felt funny all of a sudden. “Umm...I don’t know. My tummy feels funny. What if none of the teddy bear like me?”

Daddy nodded in understanding because he was smart. “How could teddy bears not love my little honey bear. The bears are going to love you and they all want to be your friend. But we can only choose one,” Phil gave his nervous and shy little boy a small tickle. Clint gave a small smile but then whined so Phil picked him up. “I’m sorry buddy I didn’t mean to overwhelm you.” Phil gave Clint some gentle kisses as they caught up with the Rogers family. “Let go find you a friend so you can play super bears with Tony.” 

 

******

Clint made sure to touch every teddy bear that he saw. _‘Tony had told him in the car that if a teddy bear wanted him it would grab onto him and hold on really tight! Bucky Bear had given Tony a really big, extra special hug just to show Tony how much he loved him!’_

“Daddy, I want a teddy bear,” Tony informed his Daddy of such as he picked up a super soft blue teddy bear. 

Steve sighed as he picked Tony up and gently took the bear to set it back on the shelf.  “This isn’t a trip for you or your bear. This is a trip for Clinty remember.” When Tony frowned and fiddled with Bucky Bear. “But we can look and say hi to all of Bucky Bear’s friends ok.” Tony nodded. _‘Saying hi to friends is important.’_

Bucky smiled and leisurely followed his husband and little boy. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face as Tony and Bucky Bear waved and said hi to all of the bear’s friends. 

“I found Agent!”

The family of three turned to see Clint skipping ahead on Phil waving his new teddy. Except it wasn't a teddy bear like Tony’s. It was a cute blue elephant with the saddest little eyes Steve had ever seen. He might die of cuteness overload. 

Tony squirmed in Steve’s arms so he set him down. Tony ran over to Clint. 

“You found him! You found him!” Tony jumped up and down with Clint. 

Phil loved that his boy was so happy and it made his heart sing, but a couple looks from other people caused him to go over to the two. “Yay! Clint found his friend, but remember we have to use our inside voices,” he whispered. 

Tony leaned into Phil’s face. “Inside voices,” he whispered back and put his finger to his lips. “Clinty found his friend,” he told Un’le Phil. 

“I know,” Phil said seriously and with a smile. “Did Bucky Bear say hi yet?”

Tony gasped as he ran over to grab Bucky Bear from Daddy. _‘Bucky Bear had to apologize to one of his friends on the shelf for being taken away so quickly.’_

Bucky picked up Clint in celebration. “He is SO cute!! What did you say his name was?”

Clint smiled. “Agent.”

“Why Agent?” Bucky asked as he followed Phil to the checkout line. 

“Cause Tony has Bucky Bear and that’s your name so I, no Daddy,” Clint stopped when Phil tried to take the elephant so the cashier lady could scan it. He clutched Agent a little tighter. 

“Hey tell me about Agent while he is with your Daddy so you won’t miss him,” Bucky suggested as he gently pried Agent from the Little’s hands. 

Clint shot his uncle an unsure look as he watched Agent go from Un’le Bucky’s hands to Daddy’s, which I guess was ok but then it went to the cashier lady’s hands and he didn’t know her!

“Hey tell me about your friend,” Bucky said as he turned Clint to face him. The boy had started to whimper as the stuffie was being scanned. 

Clint tried to sound brave as he told Un’le Bucky about his friend. “Tony has Bucky Bear which is like you, so I have Agent and Daddy.”

Bucky’s heart melted right then and there. Clint named his stuffie after Agent Phil. Bucky smiled as Clint got Agent and hugged him extra _extra_ tight. “You and Agent are going to be best friends.”

******

“Go Tony go!” Clint laughed as he cheered on his bestest friend. _‘The monster was going to eat him if he didn’t run away!’_

“No Papa stopppp,” Tony squealed as the monster caught him and swooshed him off his feet. His peals of laughter escalated when Papa blew raspberries on his rosy cheeks. 

“Num num num,” Bucky made noises and gobbled Tony up. “I’m so hungry.” 

“Noooo,” Tony giggled as Papa set him back down on the ground. _‘Run was hard so Papa picked him up when he almost fell over a stick. And running makes you really thirsty.’_

“Uh oh it looks like we have some thirsty boys,” Steve smiled and handed Tony and Clint sippy cups.

“And hungry Un’le Steve,” Clint said. 

‘Uh no, we can’t have that now can we,” Phil said as he pulled out the sandwiches and chips. He had brought juice boxes but the boys had sippy cups at the moment. Cookies were for later as well. He gave Clint a normal creamy peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich. Tony got a plain ham and cheese. Phil had peanut butter, honey, and banana. He would sneak bits of banana to his nephew from time to time, who probably went more for the taste of honey than the fruit. _Typical_ _kid._ Steve and Bucky had grilled cheese with tomato. _Some weird 1940s sandwich Phil figured._

 

******

_Bucky Bear was hungry and he saw Tony eating and decided to join him. Tony was the best hugger! Then Bucky Bear noticed a friend sitting next to Clint whom he had never met._

 

_“Hi, I’m Bucky Bear,” he stuck his hand out to shake. Tony had taught him manners after all._

_The friend stuck out his hand to shake. “Hi, I’m Agent. I’m named after my Daddy.”_

_“Me too! Well actually my Papa,” Bucky gasped in surprise. Agent gasped with him. He didn’t want to leave Tony’s other father out. “And Tony has a paci that looks like his Daddy’s shield!”  Agent gasped again. “I’m hungry. Would you like to eat with me? Tony will share his sandwich!” Tony had manners so Bucky Bear knew he would share with his new friend._

_“That’s ok Bucky Bear. Clint will share his sandwich with me. I like PB &J!” _

_“So does Clint! That’s what he’s eating right now!” Bucky Bear was blown away. Agent was meant for Clint._

 

******

The three men watched has their boys played pretend with Bucky Bear and the newest addition Agent. 

They all felt at peace.

Stuffies included. 

 

******

Phil laughed at Steve’s story about that morning. While Tony was never this old, Phil and Nat had to deal with a Clint who bright and early morning were routine. He realized that he hadn’t been in touch with Nat today and pulled out his phone. “Holy crap! Guys it’s almost 4! 3:37.” The super soldiers raised their eyebrows.  

“Really?!” Steve hadn’t thought of the time though he supposed time had gone by since they had had lunch a while ago. 

“I just text Nat then we can go,’ Phil suggested as the men nodded. 

**Phil: Hey babe how’s it going? Do you still have a headache?**

Natasha texted back almost immediately which suggested that she was back home. 

**Nat: Back home and not as bad of a headache as I thought. Where are you?**

**Phil: At the park. Coming home now**

“Daddy, I don’t want to go.”

Phil looked up from his phone at his boy. Clint walked up to him and sat down in his lap. “But it’s time to go baby.”

Clint picked some blades of grass. “Not a baby Daddy and I don’t want to go,” he whined and burrowed into Daddy’s stomach. “No,” he muttered for added effort. 

“Ok,” Phil put Clint next to him and stood up. He looked over at Steve and Bucky who were having better luck with their boy. He bent down and picked Clint up and walked towards the SUV. 

Clint could go forever and ever and not get tired, but when someone told him to stop or that play time was over he would actually realize how tired he actually was. _‘He was tired but not tired enough to take a nap.’_

The nap on the car ride home told Phil otherwise.

******

“Alright Tony let’s go potty and get ready for bed,” Steve clapped his hands.

It was close to 7:30 which after the long day even Steve was ready for bed. Bucky was sitting on the couch reading something on his Starkpad with Tony by his feet playing with legos. 

Steve moved closer. “Tony!” Tony looked up at him. “It’s time to get ready for bed.”

“No fank you Daddy,” Tony went back to playing. 

Bucky looked up when Tony spoke and looked at his husband. He silently held up three fingers. Tony had slept on the car ride home from the park and was still tired. Hence bedtime. And apparently with tiredness came lower age. Steve nodded in understanding. 5 down to 3. 

Steve ended up walking over to his boy and kneeling down in front of him. He gently covered Tony’s hands with his own to gain his attention. “Thank you for using your manners sweetie but it’s time for bed. I know you’re tired.”

“No,” Tony whined and threw down the lego. 

Steve spoke gently, knowing that Tony was tired even if he didn’t know it. And a tired Tony was a meltdown waiting to happen. “Tony,” 

He didn’t get any further, the meltdown was closer than he thought.

“No Daddy I playin’,” Tony huffed as he got up. _‘He would just go play in his room. No bed.’_

“Come on buddy, time for bed,” Steve picked Tony up and set him on his hip.

“NO!” Tony screamed at the top of his lungs. “NO BED!”

“Ok,” Steve was always surprised by the set of lungs on his boy. “Tony no yelling. It's time for bed you’re overtired.”

Tony grunted and kicked at Daddy. _‘Daddy was a meanie! And NO BED!’_

Steve was a super soldier, he had side blinded by a bomb before and went back to work the next day. Tony kicking him had to hurt Tony more than it did him. It was just surprising. “Tony we don’t kick Daddy,” he said sternly.

“No!” Tony cried and squirmed around trying to get away from Daddy. 

Steve sigh and didn’t say anything. He simply walked over to over the step separating the kitchen from the living room. “Tony you are going to sit here for 3 mintues and think about why you’re here.”

“No Daddee,” Tony wailed and kicked his feet. He screamed at the top of his lungs and rubbed his eyes. ‘ _And not because he was tired!’_

“Anthony no kicking and you sit here and don’t move,” Steve said sternly as he set Tony on the step.

“No no no,” Tony cried. He crossed his arms and pouted at the back of his Daddy's head. _'Daddy was being SO unfair! Wait, Daddy didn’t give me any kisses.’_

Steve and Bucky made it a point to give Tony a kiss before leaving him in time out so their knew he was still loved even though he was in time out. 

Steve went over and sat next to his mate. He kept his voice low. “Well that was interesting.” Bucky hummed and kept reading. “Bucky look at me,” Steve appalled. “Did you just hear anything that just happened?”

Bucky smiled and nodded, “Yes. And you’re handling well.”

Steve gave Bucky a pointed look. “But,”

"But Tony is overtired, we are all tired. Just kiss the kid and let’s go to bed.”

Steve knew Bucky sometimes even better than himself. He knew that Bucky didn’t mean to sound mean, he was just tired. He probably could have handled that better. 

Steve got up and went over to Tony. Tony had quieted down and was leaning against the wall, giving little hiccups. Tony saw his Daddy approaching and sat up. 

“Daddy I sworry. I bad, no kisses,” Tony said through wet eyelashes. 

Steve felt bad about how harshly he had treated his boy and scooped him up. “No honey, Daddy’s sorry. He didn’t mean to leave in time out without any kisses.” Steve gave Tony some gentle kisses. 

“I sworry,” Tony said as he cuddled into Daddy’s neck. 

“Oh baby,” Steve sighed. They were tired and now he felt bad. 

Bucky walked out of the closet and called Steve and his baby boy into the bedroom. He had heard Steve and Tony’s interaction and knew how bad both of them felt. 

“Yeah babe,” Steve came in with a drowsy Tony. Tony was now around 2. 

_Perfect._

Bucky smiled and walked over to them. “Hey cutie,” he cooed.

“Papa,” Tony whispered sleepily. He reached out for Papa who gladly obliged.

“I have something for my favorite baby boy.” Tony smiled and pointed to himself. “Yup you. You are my favorite baby boy.” Bucky gave Tony a kiss who cooed into the affection. “Look what I got for you?” 

Steve watched as Bucky pulled out a brown teddy bear dressed in Captain America pjs. 

Tony’s eyes widen in surprise. “Daddy, you,” he pointed at the bear then at Daddy just in case he didn’t see the teddy. 

Steve gasped. “Wow baby that’s so you cute. It does look like me.”

Tony had yet to actually touch the teddy bear. “Do you want to say hi?” Bucky asked as he handled Tony the bear. Tony shook his head and hid his hands and face in Bucky’s chest. “Why not sweetie?” Bucky was confused by the reaction. 

“Bucky Bear,” came the muffled reply. 

Steve went over to where the actual Bucky had set the bear and picked him up. “Are you afraid that Bucky Bear will be sad that you hugged another teddy?” he asked. The small nod of brown hair confirmed Steve’s suspicion. “Well I think Bucky Bear could use a brother don’t you?” A slightly bigger nodded occurred from the head still buried in Papa’s chest. “Do you wanna come say hi?” Steve coaxed. 

Tony peeked an eye out and took Bucky Bear from Daddy. Papa was holding the Captain America teddy bear. “Umm...Bucky Bear dis is Stevie.”

_“Hi Bucky Bear, I’m Stevie. You are going to be my brother and that makes me REALLY happy,” Stevie smiled._

_“Bucky Bear smiled. A brother sounded awesome! He frowned. “If you’re my brother than why hasn’t Tony given you one of his extra special and big hugs?”_

Stevie didn’t have time to respond as Tony grabbed him from Papa’s metal hand and gave him an extra extra big hug. _‘To make up for lost time, of course.’_

The husbands watched the interaction between their boy and the two bears. Steve gave Bucky a kiss and thanked him for doing something so special. 

Tony fell asleep with a bear tucked under each arm and Daddy and Papa sleeping on either side of him in the big bed. 

Today had been a good day. 


	21. Till the End of the Line

“J let me see the latest update from my scanner.”

“Of course sir,” Jarvis said as he pulled up the latest hologram in the middle of the room. 

Tony took a nice long gulp of coffee as he sat down in his wheely chair and spun in a circle. “Ahhh, love me the taste of some coffee.” He looked at the hologram for a bit, enlarging when needed and writing on the holographic pad Jarvis had provided. From the looks of it, it looked like his chest tracker hadn’t moved for the past week since he had been Little. He had enjoyed his time for the past week but it was time to get down to business. Tony rolled his eyes.  _ Clint had made him watch Mulan at night for the past two nights.  _

“Jarvis give me an exact location and notify the team,” Tony gave one last, less fun spin of his chair and drank the last of his coffee. 

 

******

Steve was thankful for the big elevators in Stark Tower when he stood with everyone as they headed down to the lab. Jarvis said that Tony had an exact location to Wanda Maximoff. He was ready for this to be over. 

“What do you got for us Tones?” Phil questioned with a clap of his hands. 

“Lawrence, Kansas.”

Clint’s jaw dropped. “What!?”

“Lawrence, Kansas,” Tony repeated with tilt of his head. 

Phil didn’t wait for any more information and put his phone to his ear, “Carsen, send a team to--”

“Jarvis.” Tony called out to the ceiling and Phil’s line went dead and the room was submerged into darkness. A second later the room lit up with a soft blue light similar to Tony’s arc reactor. They avengers were standing in the middle of what looked like a piece of hardware to Steve.

“Pretty,” Clint deadpanned. 

Tony snorted. “I knew you thought I was hot.” Clint made a gagging sound. “This is my chest tracker. Which is still in Russia.” 

“How do you know that she is in Kansas? And  _ why _ is she in Kansas?” Bucky asked from where Steve and him were leaning against one of the desks. 

“Because of this,” Tony clapped his hands twice threw his arms away from his chest with fingers spread wide. A different form of blue light replaced his tracker.

“The scepter,” murmured Bruce. He looked at Tony and took off his glasses. 

“It looks like a bunch of blue dots to me,” Clint said in a deadpan voice.

Tony shot him a glare while Bruce explained what it actually was. “The blue dots are the structure that is inside of the space stone. Shield let us analyze it before it was put in a secure location in Lawrence, Kansas.” 

“A secure location only Fury, myself and four other agents knew about,” Phil looked at the scientists. 

Both of the brightest minds looked back at him like he was an idiot for them not knowing or finding out about the “secure” location. 

“It’s Lawrence, Kansas. Nothing ever happens in Lawrence, Kansas.” It was Tony’s turn to speak with a deadpan tone. “What was I supposed to do when Jarvis alerted to a couple of blue collars buying an old barn, ignore it?”

“Yeah,” Phil nodded. 

Tony shrugged his shoulders and turned around to a computer and typed a couple of things in and a video appeared and started to play. 

_ Wanda pinned Bucky to the ground and put her knife to his throat.  _

_ “What do you want with me?” Bucky spat.  _

_ “I lied earlier. I don’t necessarily want you per say, I want the Winter Soldier,” she cooed as she played with the sharp tip of her knife along Bucky’s throat. _

_ “I don’t work like that anymore,” Bucky snapped and shoved her off of him. He scrambled to get his knife before she could recover.  _

_ His hand wrapped around the handle of the knife as Wanda shoved her knife into his hand. He gritted his teeth against the pain.  _

_ Wanda leaned in close and whispered in his ear, “Are you sure?” _

_ Bucky let out a shout as he pulled the knife from his hand and jabbed it at her. He missed and her elbow made contact with his jaw. He swiped his leg and knocked hers out from under her. He got a new grip on his knife and decided to repay the favor as he drove his knife through her hand.  _

_ Wanda let out a scream that slowly faded into a laugh. A laugh that chilled Bucky straight to his core.  _

The video stopped when Natasha entered the scene but start up again at the 15 minute marker. 

_ It showed Wanda walking back into shot and going to one of the dead guards on the floor. She knelt down and passed her hand over his head and chest. A red colored mist flowed from her hands. A few moments passed and nothing happened then the man took a breath and sat up. Wanda stood up and turned to look straight at the camera before, with a simple wave of her hand, destroyed the camera.  _

“That was sent to me through my GPS I have on my tracker. She knows we’re looking at her. And that’s why she’s in Kansas.”

“She’s waiting for us,” Bruce came to the conclusion.

“Bingo,” Tony pointed his pen at him. 

“So what do we do?” Steve asked. 

******

“I’M NOT STAYING HERE!!” 

Tony resisted the urge to cover his ears when Bucky roared at Steve and Phil. 

“You heard Wanda. She wants you for some reason and we don’t know why yet and we’re not just going to go waltz up to some old barn and say here ya go,” Steve said with a sweeping motion of his hand.  

“And what are you going to do without me there? Have a little chat and maybe some coffee if you have time!” Bucky mocked. 

“James,” Steve gave him a look. 

“NO!” Bucky shouted. “She wants me, so I get to go and find out she wants then kill her.”

“James,” Steve tried again. “We want to know  _ why _ she wants you. You heard her, she seems to think that she can bring out the Winter Soldier. And what will happen if she can?”

Bucky growled and leaned against the wall, angrily crossing his arms. 

Tony coughed to hide his smile. Bucky was  _ stubborn _ . 

Phil smiled weakly at Bucky and turned to Tony. “Is Wanda at the “secure” bunker?” he made air quotes around the word secure. He was slightly upset that Tony and Bruce knew about the location. He was the one who had chosen it.

“Salty much,” sassed Tony. He rolled his eyes sarcastically when Steve shot him a look. “Yes as far as Jarvis can calculate.”

Steve let out a sigh. “As far as Jarvis can calculate? Tony we need to be sure.”

“Captain Rogers, if I may. Miss. Wanda Maximoff has the possibility to give off a significant surge of energy due to getting her power from the space stone and I am able to track the power and in tandem her location because of the radiation she gives off,” Jarvis spoke for his creator. 

Natasha chose to intervene. “Umm...did he just say that she got her power from the space stone?”

Bruce nodded. “Yeah, it seems that a man by the name of Brock Rumlow was a rogue agent and before we knew he was rogue, tested the stone on Wanda and her twin brother.”

“Brother?”

Bruce nodded again. “The file says his body couldn’t handle the surge and he died.”

“Does she think it was Bucky fault somehow since he worked for Rumlow?” Natasha questioned. 

Tony shrugged. “Guess we’ll find out won’t we.”

With that, the avengers nodded and went about finding suits and weapons. Checking weapons and Tony making sure comms were on and working. 

Bruce walked up to Steve as Steve was double checking his shield. “Hey, Steve?”

“What’s up Bruce?” Steve looked at him.

“Do you need me? Or specifically the other guy? I can stay here with Bucky,” Bruce wrung out his hands.

Steve clapped him on the back gently. “Of course we need you Bruce. You know gamma rays better than anyone. And let's hope that we don't need the other guy,” Steve gave Bruce a smile. 

Bruce nodded, smiled back and turned to leave. 

“But prepare just in case.”

Bruce heard the quiet words and nodded solemnly before walking away to help Natasha with her widow bites. 

******

Steve stood up from putting his boots on and walked over to Bucky who hadn’t moved since they last talked. “Babe?” Bucky just galed at him. “I’m sorry, but you get why you can’t come, don’t you?”   
  
“I’m not a child Steve, I know why I can’t come. But I’m not a child and I need to be there as a part of this team, your husband and the protector of our Little.”

“I heard that,” grumbled Tony from his desk. 

Steve and Bucky both shot him a look that made him focus back on rebooting his iron man suit and not on their private conversation. 

“I’m sorry you have to stay, but it’s best for everyone,” Steve said gently.

“Everyone but me you mean,” Bucky replied hotly . He had had enough and got up to go. He stepped into the elevator when Steve caught up with him. 

“Bucky I really am sorry.”

Bucky didn’t say anything as the door shut and whisked him upwards. 

Steve sighed and turned around to find Tony right behind him. “It will be alright, it always is,” he reassured his caregiver. 

Steve smiled and put around arm around Tony as the headed to gather the team. “Of course it will be,” he couldn’t help but give Tony a kiss on the top of his head. Tony growled and wiggled out of his arms as Steve let out a fond chuckle. 

“Load up guys!” Steve called and the avengers headed up and got into the Quinjet.

******

Bucky heard the call from Steve and knew what he had to do. They don’t call him a super soldier for nothing and snuck on the jet without anyone being any the wiser. Mainly Steve. 

******   
“Eyes up, stay sharp,” Steve ordered as he strapped his helmet on. “Bruce stay here.” Bruce nodded. 

Once the doors opened, Tony came on board. He had chosen to fly in his suit instead of fly on the jet.  _ And yes Steve, there was a difference.  _

“Call it Cap.”

“We pair up and find her. We don't engage. Remember we want to talk, not fight. We want to know why she’s here and why she’s so interested in Bucky, got it?” Steve looked at each of his team and got 5 separate confirming nods.

Clint and Natasha headed out with Phil and Tony heading the opposite direction. Steve headed towards the barn with Bruce waiting behind nervously wringing out his hands. 

******

Bucky crawled out from his hiding spot and stayed silent as he watched just behind Bruce.

“I’d rather watch with someone beside me rather than behind me,” Bruce whispered. 

Bucky smiled as walked up to join him. “So you knew.”

“You’re a part of this team, your husband is out there and so is your Little. You’re there protector. If you hadn’t snuck on, I would have stayed back and beat your ass.”

Bucky smirked and clapped Bruce on the back, the scientist smiled back.

_ Swoosh _

The two lone avengers stiffen and looked towards the house where they heard Tony’s repulsors sounded off.  

Without a second thought, the two avengers took off towards the fight.

******

Clint and Natasha headed towards the house and made sure their guns and bow were loaded. Clint was so tense he felt it in his toes. 

“It’s going to be okay Clint,” Nat whispered as she side stepped into the kitchen to find it empty. 

Clint nodded and checked the closet and bathroom, also empty. He took a moment and walk up to her. “I know Mommy.” The two shared a soft smile before going to check the back bedrooms. 

******

Phil and Tony decided to check out an old corn silo because it was cool according to Tony. 

Tony lifted up his helmet so he could talk more easily. “So we talk to her first remember.”

Phil snorted. “Tony just because I brought a sniper rifle doesn’t me I’ll need to use it. I know how to talk to people or do you not remember what happened at your last sleepover.” 

Tony groaned. “Please stop.”

“No please, go on,” A silky smooth voice pierced through the darkness inside the silo. 

Tony pushed his helmet down and turned on a light that flooded the silo with light to show Wanda sitting in a chair in the middle of the silo. 

“Go on, I would love to hear more about little titty bitty baby Tony,” Wanda cooed with a tilt of her head. 

“No thanks lady. We’ve got a couple questions for you. Why do you want Bucky Barnes so bad?” questioned Tony.

“He ruined my family so now I want to ruin his. Also Natasha Romanoff is a bitch.”

“Wow, why don’t you tell us what you really think,” Sassed Tony. “How did he so call ruin your life?”

“He was their when Rumlow ran tests on us and did nothing. He just stood there and watched as my brother dies. He did NOTHING!” Wanda screamed the last part as she got up and walked towards the two men. 

“And Natasha?” spat Phil with his gun raised. 

“She was with him when they found me in Russia. She gave me this,” Wanda pulled her red coat away from her chest to show the scarring that her window bites made. 

“So you want to kill her over a pretty looking tattoo?”

Wanda nodded. “Pretty much.” Her eyes glowed red. 

“Go,” Tony ordered Phil. “Go find Steve, I think she’s done talking.”

Phil nodded and ran off top find Steve. “Steve! Steve!” 

Steve ran towards the call. “Phil?”

Phil pointed. “It’s Wanda, she’s in the silo and she wants to ruin Bucky and Natasha happy lives because they ruined hers.”

They stopped to see Tony step out of the silo firing his repulsors at the witch. 

“Go step up,” Steve ordered Phil to the ladder that lead to the top of the silo with his sniper rifle. 

 

******

“Bitch!” Tony swore and raised a hand to fire a repulsors. 

“You need to learn your manners young man,” Wanda sneered and waved her hands together in a ball. In her hands a blast of red energy was formed and she threw it at Tony. 

Tony put his arms up to try and block the energy but it seemed to go through his arms and hit him in the face. He let out a grunt as he was thrown to the ground. He tried to get back on his feet but his brain kept sending messages that his body was receiving. Stars and black dots swan in his vision. Tony heard a yell that made his heart soar.

“Wanda!” Bucky shouted and ran at her with his knife drawn. He swung at her and her ducked just in time. 

Wanda shoved Bucky to the ground and took a fighting stance. “I see where Tony gets his manners from. Or more so the lack of,” she sneered.

Bucky charged again just as Steve ran into view. Steve watched in horror as Bucky was thrown once again, this time he landed near Tony. Steve gritted his teeth and ran at Wanda with a yell. She turned on him with red in her eyes. 

Steve threw his shield at her hitting her in the chest, sending her to the ground. She scrambled to her feet just as Steve picked up his shield. He used it to block a flash of red from Wanda. He was prepared to throw it again when she yanked  his feet from under him. She threw him in the air then slammed him to the ground. 

Steve let out a groan of pain and tried to get back on his feet. He watched as the Hulk went for Wanda and she simply hit him with a blast of energy that sent him to sleep on the spot. She flung Clint at Natasha and buried them both under a pile of rubble from the barn. 

Steve watched in horror as he saw Phil on top of the silo setting up his sniper gun. He was to busy putting the bullet chain in the gun to see Wanda looking at him. Steve watched in slow motion as with a twitch of her fingers she snapped Phil’s neck.

“NOOOO!” Steve watched as Phil looked at him and watched the light drain from his eye as he fell to the ground. 

Steve got up and ran at the witch. She swung his shield, hit her in the chest and punched her in the face sending her to the ground. She growled and stood up spitting blood out of the ground of her mouth. She sent and energy wave at him knocking him in the stomach sending him to the ground.

Bucky watched everything in horror as blackness danced in his vision. When Steve got knocked to the ground he grunted in pain and got to his feet. He ran over to Steve and helped him to his feet. 

Time seemed to freeze as Bucky looked into Steve’s eyes. Those blue eyes held pain and hope. Steve looked at him and Bucky knew that look. He had seen it once before. The moment before that night on the train over 70 years ago. One that said;

_ Till the end of the line.  _

Steve knew what Bucky saw in his eyes. He knew that Bucky would be with him till the end of the line. And if that be today, then so be it. Bucky looked solemn as he nodded and handed Steve his shield. 

Tony saw Daddy and Papa look at each other. They were doing that silent conversation thing where they talked only with their eyes. But the look they gave each other made Tony want to cry. 

_ Till the end of the line. _

That’s what that look meant. Tony screamed but no sound came out. It was his turn to wait in horror as Daddy and Papa drew they weapons high and ran towards Wanda. 

Tony let out one more silent scream as Wanda expanded her hands and then a red ball of energy enveloped everything he knew and loved.

Tony felt one lone tear make it’s way down his blood streaked face. Then everything faded. 

_ Till The End Of The Line. _


	22. Author Note

Guys I want to start this story again, buy me some coffee to help!!

 

<https://www.buymeacoffee.com/RDJWINCHESTER1>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Become a Patron!](https://www.patreon.com/bePatron?u=6827550)


End file.
